The Walking Dead Eye For An Eye: Sequel
by White wolf of death
Summary: After the events of "The Walking Dead: Eye For an Eye" Past, Present, and Future, what had happened, what is happening, and what will happen. Who will live and who will die?
1. Please Let This Be A Dream

Last time on "The Walking Dead Eye for an Eye":

_"Roger Dodger." He says and I chuckle as I get ahead of them and they follow me as I look around for more symbols. I see a few heading in the same direction as we keep going until I see an old high school and I see one of the symbols pointing to the school. I head in that direction and I see someone on the roof as I park my bike and Clem parks behind me. She gets out of the truck and I see Ruby, Aasim, Omar, Willy, Louis, A little toddler and hell even Rosie, all come out to see us. I walk up a bit but before I could speak, a loud bang could be heard throughout the parking lot, and I only saw blackness after that._

_\--_

(Clementine's Pov)

I saw as Violet fell to the ground, blood pouring from the center of her back as she grabbed her chest a bit. I ran to her as best as I could as she fell onto her knees.

"VIOLET!" I yelled as I grabbed her to stop her from falling completely to the ground. I saw the others run up to us along with AJ as I tried to stop the bleeding, but I knew we couldn't she was shot right in the chest, you can't save anyone at this point.

"Jesus fucking." I cried as I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and blood poured from her mouth and I wiped it away gently as I looked at her. To see if she showed any signs of breathing at all, but her chest didn't rise or fall at all.

"C-Come on Vi, wake up." I said to her quietly as Ruby looked her over.

"C-Come on, you have to wake up, s-stop playing around." I said as I looked at her closed eyes. Nothing.

"Vi?" I asked as I watched her more and more.

"Mom." I heard and looked to see AJ next to me as he looked at her.

"Sh-She can't be gone." I hear him say and I just pulled her to me as close as I could. God damn it, this reminded me of when Omid had died. God fucking damn it.

"Vi…. Violet come on." I mumbled as I cried more and placed my head on hers gently, tears going down my cheeks.

"Clem?" I heard as my head shot up at the voice. I slowly turned my body a bit to see a group of people coming up to us. In the group it was Javie, David, Christa, and Mary. I saw some smoke coming from David's gun and I glared at him, but he also glared back at me.

"Clementine?" I heard and shook my head as I looked back at Violet.

"Clem who are these people?" I heard but I didn't answer. Why should I? My wife was just shot by people I knew, and by a man I hated so god damn much.

"AJ?" I heard David say and I looked down to the ground and saw Violets rifle. I slowly set her head on the ground and moved the hair out of her eyes a bit.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I heard Willy yell out of anger. I got up slowly, my leg hurting a bit and I turned to look at the group fully and I saw Christa look down at Violet and she ran up to the body but AJ pointed the gun at her.

"BACK OFF!" He yelled angry and I looked at him.

"It…. It's ok… she…. She knew Vi." I said sadly as she ran up to try and help. But there was no point. Violet was gone, dead, finished.

"Clem… we didn't…. we didn't know it was you we thought it was Joan's group." Javie says and I look at him.

"You…. You thought." I tried to say but I couldn't. my hands clenched into fists as I closed my eyes and I shook my head and I looked up and glared at David.

"Put down the fucking gun you, prick." I said and he looked at me.

"Like hell I will." He says and I glare at him.

"David do it." Javie says.

"Why just because I accidentally shot her friend?"

"THAT WAS MY WIFE YOU ASSHOLE, YOU SHOT MY WIFE, YOU KILLED HER IN COLD FUCKING BLOOD!" I yelled as I tried to go after him but AJ and Omar held me back as David raised his gun to me. I struggled a bit but stopped. I knew when I was beat.

"Let me go…. Please." I said quietly as Omar let me go. I slumped down a bit as AJ helped me back to Violet and I held her to me again.

"Clem, we swear we didn't mean it." I heard Christa say and I looked at her.

"Did you pull the trigger?" I asked.

"No bu-."

"Then shut the hell up." I mumbled as I rubbed the side of Violets head gently, like she would do for me when I couldn't sleep. But she was already asleep.

"Clem?" I heard and didn't move.

"Clem she wasn't shot in the head." I heard and shook my head.

"Clem she's going to turn."

"Let her." I said.

"Don't do this Clem." I heard and looked to Ruby as she slowly rubbed my back and I looked down at Violet again.

"What if she wakes up though?" I asked.

"Hun…. I…" she tried to say something but it was caught in her throat and I looked back down to Violet.

"She'll wake up… watch…. She's going to wake up… and we can just play baseball and… and she'll teach AJ how to ride the motorcycle." I said and I looked at her as m tears fell to her face.

"She'll wake up… I know she will." I said.

"Clem, Hun…. She's gone…. You know she wouldn't want to turn." Ruby says.

"She didn't want to die like this either." I cried as I held her head closer to me.

"She…. She was supposed to grow old with me…. Old, Grey, bickering, that's what we were suppose to do." I cried as I looked to Ruby.

"Don't make me do this." I cried.

"Please don't make me do this." I cried more and I felt Violet shift a bit. I looked down and as she opened her eye's they weren't the green eyes I loved so much. They were a milky white color now, just full of hunger, not love.

"CLEM!" I hear AJ yell as he pulled me back. Another shot rang out as a bullet went right between Violets eyes.

"NO!" I yelled and turned to see that it was Javie this time.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" I yelled as I grabbed Violets rifle and pointed it at him and David.

"Clem, she was going to bit you." Javie said.

"I DON'T CARE…. YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SHOOT HER!" I yell again as I glare at both of them.

"Clem don't shoot them." I heard Aasim say.

"F-Fuck." I cried as I lowered the rifle and Omar gently took it from me as I went back to Violet.

"Sh-she was going to get bit, I-I-I didn't want her to get bit." Javie kept saying and I gripped Violets vest a bit. All these years and she still fit this damn thing.

"Javie, be quiet." I hear and look to see Mary, Christa's daughter as she looked at me with those sad eyes, God I remember when we met her in the cabin, and Violet gave her some candy. And how she warmed up to Violet so quickly. I swallowed a bit as I rubbed Violets head a bit and AJ sat across from me. I looked to him to see his eyes void. Like he doesn't know what emotion to show. His hands were clenched a bit and I saw he wanted to cry but he also wanted to be strong. But it's ok to cry.

"C-Come on, we can bury her." I heard and shoved the person away and looked to see Louis.

"D-Don't touch her…. Just… let me and AJ say good-bye." I said and he nods as he moves away and I look at AJ again as he grips Violets hand a bit.

"…. Violet said not to cry… when she died but." He said and I saw tears go down his cheek.

"But… but how can I not?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Y-Y-You can cry… it's ok AJ." I said and he does. An hour passes before Ruby, Omar and Christa help me and AJ move Violet to a nice place to be buried. The School had a forest in the back so we took her near the edge and Aasim came back with a sheet, to wrap her in. I look at her a bit and I slowly take her Vest off as I folded it up gently and set it on the ground. I needed to clean the blood out, but I know it's hard to do that. I helped Aasim wrap Violet in the sheet. I looked and saw that David was still here and I glared at him and I felt eyes on me and looked to see Christa and I looked down. I grabbed the shovel and was about to dig but AJ stopped me and I looked at him.

"I got it, I got it Clem." He says quietly and I nod a bit as I go back over to Violet and just look at the sheet. There was some blood on it from Violets wounds and I wanted to cry again but didn't. I just looked at the body more.

"Clem." I heard and looked to see Christa sitting next to me.

"Is this how it felt when Omid died?" I asked her as I looked to her. Her eyes were a bit widen and sad as she looked at Violet.

"Does your chest hurt?" she asked and I nodded.

"Do you feel, empty?" she asked and I nodded again.

"Yes… this is how it felt." She says.

"I'm sorry." I said and kept quiet. I looked up to see AJ finishing up the grave and then he came out the hole and I got up as he and I picked Violet up gently and set her down gently into her new home. When we finally set her down AJ grabbed the shovel and covered Violet up and I saw Willy come by with a cross as he placed it behind the grave and I saw her name on it.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Ruby asked and I shook my head no.

"No… I just… want to go home." I said as I looked at the grave.

"Clem." AJ said and I looked at him.

"Sorry." I said as I just looked at the grave more and picked up Violets vest and held it close to me. I looked at the others as I shook my head and I glared at David.

"Clem." AJ said and I looked at him.

"He didn't mean to." Javie says and I glare at him.

"Like Mariana, right? His own group didn't mean to shoot your niece…. His daughter… he's fucking known for getting his own kids killed." I said and he glared at me.

"Hey fuck you, you little shit." David said and I glared at him.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell.

"You killed my wife you sick fuck, how the hell you're still alive is fucking sick, Joan should have hung your ass that day." I said and he was about to come up and hit me but was pulled back by Javie and I was pulled back by AJ.

"THAT FUCKER NEEDS TO PAY!" I yelled as I grabbed my gun from my hip but AJ held it down.

"Clem don't shoot him." AJ said and I struggle a bit.

"Let me go, let me fucking shoot this fucker." I said as I moved my hand but AJ had a strong grip. God I forgot how much he's grown.

"Clem, stop this is Violets funeral…. Stop." He says and I glare at David more.

"She'd want me to shoot this fucker, he needs to fucking die, he's basically Carver, look he hasn't even tried to apologize for killing Violet." I said as AJ kept the gun down.

"I know Clem, God I know but please not now, nod at Moms funeral." He says and I still struggle a bit and I give up after a while.

"Ya'll need to go." Ruby says to them.

"Fine by me." David says.

"David." Javie says and looks at me.

"Clem, I'm so God damn sorry." He says.

"Just…. Don't talk to me." I said and I glared at him.

"Clem I truly am." He says and I glare at him.

"Just shut the hell up Javie…. Leave me the hell alone, I don't want your damn apology." I tell him and he rubs his neck. I move away from AJ as he took my gun away and I heard them walk away. I wanted to shoot David, I wanted to kill him after he took Violet from me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see that it was Ruby.

"Come on Clem, lets get you inside, they're gone." She says.

"You should have let me shot him…. That fucker deserves it." I said.

"I…. I know." She says sadly.

"If I see him, I won't hesitate." I said and she nods.

"I don't blame ya…. Hell, if they did that to Aasim or Aasim Jr. I would shoot them too." She says and I look at her.

"Aasim Jr?" I asked and she nods and smiles at me gently.

"Yep, another AJ." She says and I nod.

"Um…. Th-Th-That's nice." I said.

"Would you like to meet him?" She asked and I looked at her.

"C-Can I just stay here a bit longer?" I asked.

"Take all the time you need." She says and I nod as I sit on the ground and just look at Violets grave. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, my leg went numb but I didn't care, why should I care? I didn't want to feel anything at all. I just looked at the grave, thinking that it's not real, it's not at all real, this is just a nightmare, I'll wake up back home in Violets arms as we lay in bed. She'll talk to me telling me that it's not real and that I should go back to sleep or even offer to get me an apple to snack on like she always does. She'll tell me that she loves me, and I'll tell her I love her back, and then AJ would come in to wake us up but see us awake anyway. We'd all go out on our small walks that we use to have, we'd look at the clouds again and talk about the shapes. I cry a bit thinking.

_'We'd look at the stars again.'_

"Please let this be a dream, please." I said out loud and I look down at the ground as I wiped my tears.


	2. What Do We Do Now?

Last time on The Walking Dead: Eye for An Eye: Sequel

_"Take all the time you need." She says and I nod as I sit on the ground and just look at Violets grave. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, my leg went numb but I didn't care, why should I care? I didn't want to feel anything at all. I just looked at the grave, thinking that it's not real, it's not at all real, this is just a nightmare, I'll wake up back home in Violets arms as we lay in bed. She'll talk to me telling me that it's not real and that I should go back to sleep or even offer to get me an apple to snack on like she always does. She'll tell me that she loves me, and I'll tell her I love her back, and then AJ would come in to wake us up but see us awake anyway. We'd all go out on our small walks that we use to have, we'd look at the clouds again and talk about the shapes. I cry a bit thinking._

_'We'd look at the stars again.'_

_"Please let this be a dream, please." I said out loud and I look down at the ground as I wiped my tears._

_\--_

(AJ's Pov)

I watched Clementine as she sat in front of Violets grave, I could hear her cry and I watched as Ruby went to go talk to her. I glared at the man Clem called David. I remember that name, Clementine had said that a man named David took me away from her when I was younger. That he refused to let me have medicine when I was sick, saying I was weak and I would die. I watched him as he kept his gun to himself and the man Javie looked at me.

"I just didn't want her to get bit, that's all." He said and I watched him.

"You shot a grieving Woman's wife what the hell did you expect?" The woman Christa says as she looks at the two men.

"Look, I didn't fucking know ok, god damn it, fist that little bitch now you." He says and I glare at him. I still have Clems gun in my hand as I watch them.

"She's not a bitch, unlike you Clementine has emotions." I said and he looked at me.

"Oh, shut the fuck up kid." He says and I look at him with a blank face.

"I'd be careful of what you say next, you shot and killed my mom, and I'm known for blowing peoples brains out." I said and he looked at me. I held the gun up a bit to show him I wasn't joking.

"AJ stop." I heard and looked to see Louis as he glared at me a bit.

"Why? He killed Violet; he killed my mom." I said and he looked at me.

"You guys should just leave, now…. Don't come back." Louis says and I glare at him.

"No Clems right, we should shoot him, he killed Violet, you know 'Eye for an Eye' it's only fair." I said.

"AJ you will drop it, now, let them go." Louis says.

"I will not drop it; he's probably going to kill someone else's wife." I say.

"Then we should kick you out or you'll kill someone's friend." He says and I look at him and glare.

"Fine kick me the fuck out like you did last time Louis, I don't fucking care, all I know is that he killed Violet when she wasn't actually a threat, we just fucking got here." I tell him and he looks at me.

"They're going to leave now AJ and you are going to leave with Clem after she's done." He says and I glare at him, as I watch them leave and Ruby comes back over and I watch Clem.

"She's uh…. She's hanging on as best as she can right now." Ruby says and I glare at Louis.

"Whatever." Louis says.

"The hell is your god damn problem Louis? Ever since we left Clems house, you've been acting like a dick." I said.

"AJ, Language." Ruby says as she looks to the little boy on the side and I close my mouth. But I was telling the truth, he's been acting mean since Clem got Joan away from us.

"And Quite fighting you two, someone we know is gone now, so show some respect for the dead." Omar said and I nodded a bit. I silently went over to Clementine as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the grave again and held her hands together. No, she wasn't praying, I think she just wanted to punch something. Or maybe she was praying, Violet had taught us if we ever wanted to just have something to do, a moral thing she said, it's also what she did when she was younger, but she said we didn't have to do it if we didn't want to. I think I heard Violet pray a lot before we went to sleep, but that was ever since Clementine lost her leg.

"Clem." I said and she looked up at me quickly and then back down.

"Do you still not want to say anything?" I asked and she took a shaky breath looked at the cross.

"Please tell me this is a dream AJ." She says quietly as I sat next to her and placed my hand on her back.

"Please tell me it's a dream…. That I'll wake up soon." She said with a sob and I rub her back gently.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say to her at the time. She turned to me a bit and I hugged her as she gripped my shirt tightly and I rubbed her back.

"She can't be gone."

"I know." I said.

"She can't be dead."

"I know." I said calmly to her as she cried more. Her tears were staining my shirt, it takes me back to when she cried like this last time.

-Six Years Ago-

_"Clem It's ok, I'll fix it." I heard Violet say as she sat at the kitchen table looking at Clementine as Clem removed her Fake foot._

_"God Damn it, you shouldn't have to fix this damn thing, it's a fake fucking foot, how can it break." Clem says and I watch them as Violet grabs Clems fake leg and look into the book I had found in the hospital, the foot book._

_"It's old Clem and it's not really your size, I could make you one if I read the book right, it just might take me some time." Violet says as she flips a page. I watch as Clem leaned onto Violets chest a bit and I saw Violet look down at her and rub her back._

_"I just…. I just want to be normal." She cried._

_"You are Darling, hey it's ok, we'll make you another leg, and AJ could put those science dog stickers we found on it, wouldn't that be fun?" Violet asked her and Clem gripped her shirt a bit._

_"Shit, we could put a rocket in the damn thing too." Violet jokes. I hear it, a small laugh._

_"And what about a flame stick hu? Freak people out by lighting your own leg on fire, think you're so hard core for not flinching." She says and Clem laughed more._

_"Jesus Vi, you have crazy ideas." Clem says as she shoves her a bit but still doesn't lift her head from Violets shoulder. I smile as I watch them both joking and having a laugh, I hate seeing Clem so sad about her leg being gone._

_"Well think about it, like it would be bad ass, you take your leg off too, scare the hell out of any kids." She says to Clem._

_"Louis would scream like a little girl." I said and Violet laughed._

_"See, AJ knows what I'm talking about." She says and hold her hand out so I go up to her and give her a high five and I look at Clem._

_"I think your leg will be awesome if Violet makes it." I tell Clem and she has tears run down her face as she hugs me gently._

_"You, Goofballs." She says to me and I look at her._

_"Ok, I'll let it slide this one time." I tell her and she laughed a bit and rubbed my head gently._

_"I don't know what I'd do without you two." She says._

_"Hmm, probably sit here grumpy and eat an apple angerly." Violet says as she reads the book and Clem shoves her and she laughed._

_"What? Seriously I have never seen you eat an apple so angry like." She says and Clem shoves her again and Violet falls out the chair and sighs as she places the book on her face as she lays on the floor and pretends to snore as Clem and I laugh._

-Present Time-

We laughed so much that day just to keep Clem happy, and it worked, it really did. I remember Clem and Violet talking about how she would make Clems foot, fit to where she could ride the motorcycle too. That was six years ago.

"I'm sorry." I heard as Clem shifted her head to look at the grave.

"I'm so sorry Violet... I…. I didn't keep you safe." She cried and I rubbed her back gently.

"Violet isn't mad you know." I said.

"She should be…. God damn it, I want her back." Clem says as she looks at the grave more. It was a long while before we stood up a bit. Clem needed a bit more help since her leg had gone numb and I looked at her as she holds Violet's vest to her chest.

"Ruby needs to check your…. Prosthetic." I said to her.

"No… She can't fix it…. Only Violet know." She says sadly as she slowly limps to the truck. I watch her sadly as she walked away. I remember Clem being strong, how she walked tall and strong, but now… now she limped and looked small as she walked away from Violets grave. I look at it a bit and made sure no one was around.

"I… I'll watch Clementine for you…. I might not make her as happy as you did but… but I'll try too keep her happy as best as I can…. I'm sorry Violet…Clems sorry too…. I'm sorry that she won't say anything but…. I think you know how she feels... We'll miss you." I tell the grave. Hoping for a response but nothing of course. I fiddled my hands together like I use to do when I was younger.

"We'll come visit you a lot I promise." I said and walked over to Clem who was talking to Louis and I glared at him.

"AJ threatened to shoot David." He says.

"So?" Clem says. Her voice just had no emotion to it.

"You do realize that he can't just be doing that." He says and I glare at him.

"I said the same damn thing Louis…. If anything, be pissed at me….and the fucking point of telling me this was to do what?" She asked as she glared at him.

"Because it was an accident." Louis says.

"Accident my ass I've told you and everyone here about David, but you didn't listen hu?" She says and I watch her.

"I did but damn it, eye for an eye? Why did you teach him that?" Louis said.

"VIOLET TAUGHT ME THAT YOU FUCK!" I yelled at him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"So back the fuck off." I tell him and he glared at me then looked to Clementine.

"You two can stay the night, but leave tomorrow morning." He says and leaves us alone. I looked to Clem who is clutching at Violets vest, her knuckles turning almost white as she looks at the ground.

"She wanted to apologize to him." She says and I look at her as she holds the vest closer to her, like it was a lifeline now.

"I know…. Clem I'm so sorry I." I tried to sat.

"Don't be…. It's ok AJ…. It's not your fault… It's David's." She says spitting the mans' name out and I watch her as she slowly get in the drivers side of the truck and holds Violets Vest more. She just stares at the large blood stains on it and I see her about to cry again and I go up to her.

"Why… why don't you go see how Aasim and them have been up to?" she asked and I watched her.

"Can I have the keys to the truck?" I asked and she looks at me a bit and slowly nods as she hands me the keys and I go make sure the back of the truck is locked so she couldn't get into it. I watch her a bit more as she just stares at the vest more and strokes it a bit. I head over to Ruby and the others but still keep my eyes on Clementine.

"Damn you've grown kid." I heard and looked to see Willy.

"So, have you." I said.

"I…. I'm sorry about Violet… I wanted to shoot that man too." He says and I nod.

"It's to late now… all we can do is wait for him to come back, then I'll shoot him." I said as I tapped Clems gun.

"So how's it been all these years?" He asked.

"Fine, we stayed in Texas at Violets home, we made a damn good wall but… we heard some shots going off near it so we left, Violet and Clem didn't want anyone getting hurt if it was the raiders or Joan's group coming after us." I explained.

"That… that seemed like a good idea hu?" He asked and I nodded a bit.

"Oh and Violet taught me a lot of things too, like how to fix a car, and a motorcycle, and how to clean different guns and stuff, and she had these old texts books too, she even went to the school near her home and grabbed books from all grades, so she became my teacher too." I said and he nods.

"She teach you how to make any weapons?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh yea, she even taught me how to make clean water just by boiling it. Hell, she even taught me how to cook deer meat." I said and he nods.

"If uh… if you guys plan to stay longer, we have some extra rooms and stuff, Clem shouldn't leave for a few days, she needs to mourn." He said and I looked to her then back at him.

"Louis said we had to leave tomorrow…. But we'll be back to visit Violet, I promised her that." I said.

"Woah hold on, he said ya'll had to leave?" He asked and I nodded a bit and he looked angry.

"Fucking moron, it's this Marlon bullshit all over again." He muttered.

"It's fine Willy, we expected you guys to not let us stay, especially after the fight Violet and Louis had before you guys left." I said.

"So, fucking what? Louis needs to grow the hell up, Clem just lost someone so fucking close to her, she needs time to mourn." He said and then I saw Ruby and Aasim come over with a little boy.

"Hey you two." Ruby said.

"Hey… who's this?" I asked as I looked at the boy as he hid behind Aasims legs.

"It's ok AJ, this is… well also AJ." Aasim says and I look at him.

"Alvin Junior?" I asked and Ruby smiled a bit.

"No, it's Aasim Junior, but it's also your initials." She says and I nod a bit as I look at the boy.

"Watch your language around him though he sure does love to repeat things." Ruby says and I nod.

"That might be a bit hard for me… Violet let me swear a lot around her." I said.

"Well considering ya'll made your own wall I wouldn't blame her if you had hurt yourself and swore like a sailor." Willy said and I nodded.

"Yea… anyway, um are we allowed to come visit Violet from time to time?" I asked them.

"You can stay here darling, we have the whole group back together now, plus Aasim Junior can meet his god mother and Uncle." Ruby said.

"Louis want's them to leave tomorrow." Willy says and I look at Ruby. Her face was not a happy one, no the only time I've seen that face was when she got mad when I bit her.

"He said what now?" She asked.

"It's fine, you guys really, it's fine… we've done it before." I said.

"Oh no, he is not pulling this crap on you two, if it's because of that fight, he's being petty." Aasim said as he looked around for Louis.

"It's fine you guys." I said.

"AJ."

"Please, just don't make it worse, I don't want him getting mad at you too." I said to both of them.

"AJ we all make a decision here like we did at the school, and I know us three want you two to stay." Ruby tells me and I look at her.

"I don't know if Clem even wants to stay here." I said as I watched Clem get out the truck and head over to us as she put on Violets vest.

"Come on AJ, lets get going." She said.

"They said we can stay." I said.

"No, it's fine… we can head back to Texas maybe and make a cross for Violet there too." She says quietly and I look at her. She looked so depressed, for fuck sake.

"Hun you need time to mourn." Ruby says.

"I just…. We should have never left… but oh no, we had to leave, that's what we had planned if we heard gun shots close by, because we were so fucking scared we left…. Shouldn't have left." Clem says to herself as she walks back to Violets grave. I watched her more and more as she limped.

"Did Clem get injured?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, but that was a long time ago…. Very long time ago." I said.

"If she needs pain killers we can give it to you two." Willy says and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine… she doesn't need them, still hates taking them, God Violet had to shove them down her throat one time when she was in so much pain." I said remembering that day and I shook my head.

"She still thinks she's wasting them?" Ruby asked and I nodded.

"That's Clem for you." I said as I watched her as she sat next to the cross and looked up at the sky, it was dark now and the stars were out and I looked down at the others.

"When Clem wants to leave then we'll leave if that's ok?" I asked and they nodded.

"If Louis has an issue with it he can take it up with me." Willy said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime kid." Aasim says as he picks up his son and him and Ruby head inside and I head over to clementine and sit on the other side of the cross and look up at the stars with her.


	3. Nightmare

Last time on The Walking Dead: Eye For An Eye: Sequel;

_"Hun you need time to mourn." Ruby says._

_"I just…. We should have never left… but oh no, we had to leave, that's what we had planned if we heard gun shots close by, because we were so fucking scared we left…. Shouldn't have left." Clem says to herself as she walks back to Violets grave. I watched her more and more as she limped._

_"Did Clem get injured?" Ruby asked._

_"Yea, but that was a long time ago…. Very long time ago." I said._

_"If she needs pain killers we can give it to you two." Willy says and I shook my head._

_"No, it's fine… she doesn't need them, still hates taking them, God Violet had to shove them down her throat one time when she was in so much pain." I said remembering that day and I shook my head._

_"She still thinks she's wasting them?" Ruby asked and I nodded._

_"That's Clem for you." I said as I watched her as she sat next to the cross and looked up at the sky, it was dark now and the stars were out and I looked down at the others._

_"When Clem wants to leave then we'll leave if that's ok?" I asked and they nodded._

_"If Louis has an issue with it he can take it up with me." Willy said and I nodded._

_"Thank you." I said._

_"Anytime kid." Aasim says as he picks up his son and him and Ruby head inside and I head over to clementine and sit on the other side of the cross and look up at the stars with her._

_\--_

(Clementine's Pov)

I woke up to the sound of gun shots going off, I quickly got out of the bed and ran to the door of the trailer as best as I could and looked to see the sun up and I look around the area just to see Violet teaching AJ how to shoot her rifle. I opened the door and stepped outside and watched them.

"Hey now, be careful this thing has a kick to it." I hear her say and I smile a bit as AJ positions the gun right, as Violet helped him move it to a more comfortable position.

"Now just take your time and aim right at that can." She says and AJ nods as he looks through the scope and takes a breath as Violet covers his ears a bit, then fires. He missed.

"God damn it." AJ says and Violet laughed a bit.

"Hey it's fine you'll get the hang of it bud." She says as she pats his back and she looks to me.

"Morning Clem." She says as she waves and AJ looks over to me and waves back.

"Violets teaching me how to shoot a rifle." He says and I walk up to them.

"I see that, you know the last time I shot one I was about eleven years old actually." I say as I help AJ as he tries to shoot again. Violet comes back up behind him as she covers his ears once more. He takes a breath. Fires the rifle and hits the can.

"Great job AJ." She says as she pats his back and he smiles.

"Looks like he deserves a treat don't you think?" She asked as she pulled out some candies and handed them to him and he smiled.

"Come on, I don't need candy anymore." He says.

"A kid who doesn't want candy? The audacity of you AJ, even grownups want candy." She says.

"What about a bike lesson?" he asked and she looked at the motorcycle that had been taken apart for a bit.

"How about this, you help me fix it up and then I'll teach you?" she asked and he nods as he hands me and her some candy and we ate them. It wasn't long till we got to work I was in the garden, making sure the vegetables were good along with the fruit, I hear something coming up from behind me and I turn my body a bit to see Violet as she smiled at me and sat next to me.

"Howdy." She says and I laugh a bit.

"Getting into the Texas feel?" I asked and she nods.

"Oh yea, by the time I'm thirty I'll be talking like Ruby." She says and I chuckle at that thought.

"I think it's cute." I say as I grab her hand gently. She doesn't talk and I look at the garden a bit and I hear a cough and turn as I saw blood coming from Violets chest as she looked at me, blood pouring from her mouth as she put my hand to her chest a bit.

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs as I looked around the room, I was breathing heavily as I got up out of the bed and I felt my prostetic hurt as I went to the door only to see Ruby and Aasim run down the hall and to me.

"What happened are you ok?" Ruby asked as I looked around.

"I uh…. I… um." I tried to say and I shook my head a bit as I looked at the floor.

"Where um… where are we?" I asked.

"Florida."

"And… and Violet?" I asked as I looked around a bit with my good eye.

"Hun." Ruby says and I shake my head a bit.

"I'm… I'm sorry I um…. Sorry for waking you guys up I." I tried to say as Ruby and Aasim helped me to my bed and I felt a sharp pain in my stump. I didn't want to take the prostectic off but it started to itch and I sighed.

"C-Can you help me with something Ruby?" I asked.

"Sure Hun, you got any injuries for me to look at?" She asked and I nodded slightly as I lifted up my pant leg to show the fake leg to her.

"Jesus when did that happen?" I heard Aasim ask as I looked up at him.

"Years ago, um AJ and Violet had said they were at her home for a few weeks before I got there." I said as she helped me take it off and she looked at my stump.

"It's bleeding a bit, Aasim can you go get me some peroxide and bandages?" She asked him as she moved my leg away and rolled up the pant leg more as he walked away. She looked at the fake leg a bit and rubbed her head.

"Whoever made this was a bit sloppy." She says.

"Violet made it…. the other ones were too big or too small." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." She says.

"It's fine…. She had the book in the truck on how to fix it." I said as I got up a bit.

"No, you sit, AJ can get it when he gets back ok?" She asked and I looked at her as I sat down slowly and looked at her.

"She's gone?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Vi?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Hun…. She's still with you trust me." Ruby says and I nod as I see Aasim walk in.

"Louis was wondering why Clem was screaming." He muttered.

"What um… what happened while I was gone?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Violet and Louis got into a huge fight before we left…. She hasn't told you has she?" Ruby asked and I shook my head no.

"Hmm, should we tell?" Aasim asked.

"We can ask AJ since he was part of the fight too."

"Wait AJ didn't get hurt did he?" I asked as I looked at them.

"I'll go get him." Aasim says as he leaves, and I look at ruby as she patches my stump up.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Louis was talking about how you might be dead and stuff." She says and I watch her.

-Seven Years Ago-

(Ruby's Pov)

Aasim, Omar and I were packing some things up as Violet helped us, she along with AJ were going to stay here in Texas while we headed off to Florida.

"You got everything you need." She asked as she set a bag in the back of the truck.

"Yep, that should do it, if we have to, we could hunt a deer down for meat." Aasim said and Violet nods a bit.

"I don't see why you aren't coming with us, it's just bullshit to wait around for a dead girl." Louis said and Violet looked at him. She didn't say anything but helped me tighten the rope so none of the items will fall out.

"I mean, she's probably working with that Joan lady, I mean why else would she go about it alone." He said.

"She wouldn't do that and you know it Louis now cut the shit." Violet says as she looks at him.

"There's no point in waiting here and getting yourself killed just so you can be all 'oh but at least I waited for you Clem'" he mocked.

"The fuck is your problem with her hu? What has your god damn panties in a twist that you have to belittle her after all the shit she's done for us, she lost a damn eye cause she got captured by the Delta, and you fucking pitied her back them, what fucking changed hu?" She asked.

"I didn't pity her at all Violet, and grow the hell up, she left you, she didn't want you anymore that's why she went alone." He said.

"I WAS INJURED YOU FUCK!" She yelled.

"SHE LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS!" He yelled.

"Woah calm down you two." Omar said and AJ came out of the truck.

"Clementine didn't leave us she was protecting us." He said pissed.

"Oh yea, then why hasn't she come back yet hu? It's been three days." He said.

"You know how fucking hard it is to get humans off your trail Louis? Those damn raiders found our fucking school easily, then they found the farm, fucking hell Clem said this Carver guy followed her old group for five fucking days and they still captured them, so grow the fuck up and think Louis." Violet says as I saw her hands clench into a fist.

"She left you, she left us." He said.

"SHE DIDN'T!" AJ yelled and I grabbed him as he tried to go after Louis.

"Think about it, she said that the man David gave up AJ why the hell did it take so long for her to find him hu? She was probably glad that someone else would have to deal with him." He said.

"Louis you don't know shit."

"And you do Violet? Come on she probably doesn't even like girls she probably felt sorry for you, you were probably and experiment for her." He said and I wasn't able to grab Violet as she tackled Louis to the ground and started to Punch him in the face multiple times before Omar grabbed her.

"AND I WAS GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SORRY ASS FOR WHAT I SAID? FUCK YOU LOUIS YOU'RE JUST FUCKING MAD CAUSE I GOT CLEMENTINE AND YOU DIDN'T!?" She yelled as she kicked her legs and struggled to get out of Omars grip but Willy got in front of her and she stopped kicking so she wouldn't hurt him

"Is that why you're being a petty bitch because you didn't get her as a fucking girlfriend, that's fucking low even for you and you FUCKING KNOW IT!" Violet yelled as she tried to get out of Omars grip.

"Fuck you Violet." He said.

"FUCK ME? I'LL KILL YOU!" she was able to get out of Omars grip but willy was able to stop her for a bit as Aasim grabbed her along with Omar again.

"YOU'RE MAD CAUSE I'M FINALLY HAPPY AND YOU CAN'T HAVE WHAT I HAVE, JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING PARENTS A PETTY FUCKING BOY IS WHAT YOU ARE LOUIS, YOU'RE JUST A SAD SACK OF SHIT AND I HOPE YOU DIE OUT THERE!" She yelled again as she glared at him. I could see flames in her eyes and I looked to Louis as he wiped the blood from his mouth, I wasn't going to treat him, to be honest he deserved what he got.

"Whatever, I'm done with this shit." He said and left and I looked to AJ and Violet as Omar, Aasim and Willy let her go when they though she wasn't going to go after him. I watched as she went over to me and AJ came up to her and I looked at her knuckles which were also bloody and read with some open wounds.

"I'll patch you up Hun." I said as I grabbed the bandages from the truck.

-Present Time-

(Clementine's Pov)

"That what Violet wanted to apologize for?" I asked and looked at Ruby.

"I don't know Hun, all I know is that she beat the hell out of him and said all that, but honest to god I think he deserved it." She says as she finishes patching up my leg and I looked at her.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you and Aasim up." I tell her.

"Oh, don't worry we got use to it with Little Aasim and his night owl days, now he complains when he can't sleep at night." She joked.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"About four, actually he'll be five in a month, thank god Aasim keeps track of dates." She says and I chuckled a bit.

"A month hu… damn." I say and I look to the side as I hear the door and I see AJ run in.

"Clem are you ok? Aasim said you screamed?" He asked worried and I rubbed his head.

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong with your leg?" He asked and I looked at it.

"There's a bent piece of metal sticking through the leather and cloth, I can fix it for ya, but it might take a bit." Ruby says.

"I'll get Violets book." AJ said as he got up.

"No um… I mean." I tried to say something but kept quiet.

"It happened before; I can fix it." I said as I grabbed the leg gently. I looked to see AJ's old stickers fading off on it, and I looked to see Violets Signature mark on it to, which was just a VC burnt a bit into the metal which she used a special tool for so it wouldn't damage the leg.

"She really made that?" Ruby asked and I nodded.

"God that woman did a lot of things when I found them again, she was outside building a wooden barricade on the old fence, then we found some concreate and she busted her ass making the wall, she worked on the truck we have and a motorcycle once I showed her how… I would joke with her and say she couldn't come in the house covered in all that muck, and she… she'd retaliate by smearing her oiled covered hands on my shirt or face… but you know here." I said and pointed to my cheeks.

"She did look really tan when you guys got here." She said.

"That's cause she was outside a lot more…." I said and fiddled with the leg a bit.

"AJ and her went to a hospital to go find me a leg, and AJ said he was going to find a foot book." I said and looked at him.

"When they came back, they were covered head to toe in walker guts." I laughed remembering that and Violet complained about the walkers sneaking up on them so they had to do it.

"But we got the books." AJ said.

"And I thank you for that." I said and he nods a bit.

"they found one leg that would work for a bit, but I broke the damn thing, so Violet said she would make me one, and AJ here said that it would be awesome."

"And it is, hell Violet said she wanted to put a rocket in it." He said and Ruby laughed.

"That woman, well That would be neat actually." She says and I laugh.

"But we just settled on letting AJ put some stickers on it." I said and I looked at the leg more.

"Well ain't that cute." Ruby said and I nodded.

"I hope I'm not rude for asking but…. Is louis the leader of the group?" I asked.

"God no he isn't, ever since that day we haven't let him make any decisions for us, now Aasim took over but we still have votes and we help him when he needs it…. We don't want him to end up like Marlon, stressed out and making bad choices, ya know?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm still sorry for Marlon." AJ said quietly.

"You've atoned for what you did AJ, it's ok, no need to apologize anymore." She said as she got up.

"I'll let you two get some rest now, holler if you need anything and I'll check your bandages in the morning." She said and I nodded as she left the room and I looked at the leg more. I looked at AJ who also looked at my leg and I smirked.

"Caught ya."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, I stare at it too." I tell him and he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry…. About Violet." He said and I nod.

"You've said that already…. I'm going to go back to sleep." I said.

"I'll keep watch."

"You don't need to."

"But what about Louis?"

"He won't try anything, besides if he does, the others won't like it." I said as I looked at AJ.

"True but still." He said.

"How about this." I offered and he looked at me.

"You can take first shift, in about three hours I'll take the next ok?" I asked and he nods.

"And you will wake me up, if I sleep in, I won't be to happy." I said and he nods again.

"Yes Ma'am." He said and I looked at him.

"Sorry, Ruby's rubbing off on me again."

"Well good, you swear like a sailor sometimes." I said and he laughed as I laid back in the bed. I closed my eye, and though about the good times I had, not just with Violet but with AJ too.


	4. Back To Reality

Last time on The Walking Dead: Eye For An Eye: Sequel:

_"Caught ya."_

_"I'm sorry." He said._

_"Don't be, I stare at it too." I tell him and he looked up at me._

_"I'm sorry…. About Violet." He said and I nod._

_"You've said that already…. I'm going to go back to sleep." I said._

_"I'll keep watch."_

_"You don't need to."_

_"But what about Louis?"_

_"He won't try anything, besides if he does, the others won't like it." I said as I looked at AJ._

_"True but still." He said._

_"How about this." I offered and he looked at me._

_"You can take first shift, in about three hours I'll take the next ok?" I asked and he nods._

_"And you will wake me up, if I sleep in, I won't be to happy." I said and he nods again._

_"Yes Ma'am." He said and I looked at him._

_"Sorry, Ruby's rubbing off on me again."_

_"Well good, you swear like a sailor sometimes." I said and he laughed as I laid back in the bed. I closed my eye, and though about the good times I had, not just with Violet but with AJ too._

_\--_

(Violet's Pov)

I shot up from the bed as I looked around the room. My breathing was heaving and I rubbed my face and felt a lot of sweat as I quickly got up and headed to the kitchen and went over to the sink as I grabbed some water and was over the sink and splashed the water in my face as I tried too cool down from the dream, no it was a nightmare.

"H-H-Holy fucking hell." I mumbled as I rubbed my face more and looked to see Clementine still asleep in the bed. I felt my shoulder as it burned a bit and I groaned quietly as I moved the shirt from it and looked at it as best as I could.

"Violet?" I heard and looked to Clementine who was sitting up and let go of my shirt a bit and I look at her a bit.

"Vi, you ok?" she asked and I looked to the ground a but and rubbed my face again as I splashed some water on my face again. I heard her walk up to me from behind and felt her hands wrap around my waist as I tried to cool down a bit.

"Y-Yea I'm fine…. Just a really fucked up dream." I said and she looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked as I looked to her.

"I uh…. I don't remember." I said as I rubbed my face again. I know I was lying to her but I didn't want her to know about that dream, it's freaking me out right now.

"All I remember is that I was in yours and AJ's points of view…. Really weird." I said and she laughed.

"I-I'm so sorry Violet, but that's weird." She says.

"I know right?" I asked and she kisses my cheek gently.

"Well, if you ever do remember it, and you want to talk about it, I'll listen." She says and I nod. I look around the home a bit and I rub my face again as I head to the bed. I bend down to open up my bag and grab a different shirt. I take the ruined one off as I change my shirt, I look to Clem who was looking at me. I turned a bit red and I sit on the bed a bit and I think.

"Hey." She says as she comes up to me and rubs my back gently as I look to her.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I love you." She says and I smile as I pin her to the bed.

"Heh I love you too…. Now get some sleep you goof." I said and she looked up at me as I moved away.

"You get some sleep too, you can't stay up all night, especially when you ride that damn bike." She says and I nod.

"Hey uh…. Why don't we just take a detour? I mean we don't have to go to Florida just yet I mean…. We could head west?" I asked as I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Is that what your dream was about?" She asked as she sat up and I looked at the floorboard a bit as I twiddled my thumbs.

"I… Kind of… yea, I mean…. It's stupid."

"No, it's not, when I was younger, and on my own, I'd have nightmares of what would happen if I went to one place, or another, what could happen tomorrow, all sorts of things would happen in my head and it would just be a dream…. One time I thought I had died in front of AJ and…. It freaked me out so much." She says and I look at her.

"I uh… in my dream… I was shot in the chest… from behind…. By that man… David, and I think I got his description, right? I mean you described him to me and this Javie guy too…. And I don't know it just… I was you, then AJ then you again and the dream kept going back from what had happened and, shit Louis was an asshole and Ruby and Aasim had a son…. God damn even Rosie was there too it's just…. It was so fucking weird." I say as I look to her and she holds my hands in hers and I saw I was shaking.

"Hey, it's ok Vi, I'm here, you're here, AJ is here, no one is hurt, you're ok…. If you want, we don't have to go to Florida, we can travel a bit west, and head back home." She says and I look at her.

"I uh…." I tried to say something but couldn't as I saw my hands shake again and I tried to make them stop. Clem pulled my head to her as she rubbed my head a bit as I tried to calm down, damn this dream is really getting to me. I heard some humming and felt Clems chest vibrate a bit as she did so. I breathed a bit slowly as I calmed down a bit but I was still a little shaken as I held her hand close to me.

"Is your leg bothering you?" I asked.

"Nope, why?" she asked.

"Just wanted to make sure, need to take notes if I have to fix it." I mumble as she rubs the back of my head more.

"I'll tell you if it needs fixing." She says and I nod a bit.

"Ok, be sure to tell me, I know how damn stubborn you are." I tell her and she laughed a bit.

"Alright let's get some rest, if we plan to head west, we need some more sleep." She says and I nod as I move a bit and we lay back down in the bed. I look to her as she turned her back to me and I move so I have my hands wrapped around her waist and I pull her to me. I place my head by her neck as I close my eyes and she placed her one free hand on top of mine as I nuzzle her neck a bit and think a bit.

"Hey Clem?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"We can head to Florida… see if they're there and then leave." I said and she nods a bit.

"If that's what you want, I'm ok with that." She says and I kiss her neck a bit. I wait for her to sleep first before I closed my eyes as I tried to go back to sleep. Though I don't now how long we were asleep all I know is that I was woken up by someone shaking me gently and I opened my eyes a bit as I turned to see AJ.

"Time to get up." He says and I nod as I get up and I see Clem is still asleep.

"I've got her bud… go rest a bit before we have to leave." I said and he nods as I get up more as he leaves and I slowly shake Clem who shifts a bit and moves more into the blankets and I smile a bit at her. I'll have to apologize later for waking her up so early. I get up from the bed as I head out of the room and I look at AJ.

"Hey, let's, let Clem sleep in a bit, I woke her up last night." I said and he nods as we get to work on grabbing the supplies and setting them in the truck and I looked at the back of the truck a bit.

"You ok?" AJ asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine just a bit tired is all." I said.

"Do you need to sleep more too?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"No I'm good bud, We can head out in about an hour." I said and he nods a bit as we head back inside after grabbing some food and I began to work on breakfast. I cooked up some of the deer meat we had left and I made AJ and Clementine their plate before I made mine, I hear a door open and close as I turned to see Clementine walk out yawning a bit and I smile a bit as I handed her, her plate and she sits next to me. I eat my food along with AJ and her and we have some small talk, we told AJ that after we meet up with the others and see if they're good, that us three would head west again.

"But the gun shots?" he asked.

"We won't head through Texas, there's other states we haven't been to, we could travel across the country for a while, head to Georgia to see Lee and so on." I explained and he nods a bit.

"Ok, seems like fun." He said and I looked at him.

"would you like to do that?" I asked.

"Yea, I'd like to travel a lot… then we can head back home?" he asked and I nodded.

"If no one took over than yea, we can head back home, we might just get there in time for your birthday too." I said and he nods. After breakfast we wash the dishes and I set them in the bag and head out to the truck. AJ and Clem follow me out as I open the back of the truck and set the bag in the back and I lock it back up as I look at them.

"Ok we have about a day and a half ahead of us, so we can take our time if you want." I said and they nod. Clementine gets in the truck on the driver's side as I come over to her and I kiss her gently and she kisses me back.

"Gross." AJ says and I laugh a bit as I kiss Clementine again.

"Gross." Clem says and I laugh more.

"Alright you two let head out." I said and I go over to the bike and I start it up, just as Clem starts up the truck. I head out in front of them as I drive, I look around a bit as I see the road signs and head in that directions that we had on the map. It wasn't long till we had gotten close to some water which means we got into the state lines of Florida and we decided to take a break near one of the beaches, I didn't know which one since the sign was torn down, probably from the bad weather that they have here, and with no one to repair anything it was left in shambles.

"Are there walkers in the water?" AJ asked.

"Probably, I mean I wouldn't try and risk going in the waters right now." I said as I looked at the ocean. Just imagine walkers just walking into the water, and going into the deep debths that we normally can't go into.

"Shallow waters are ok, though right?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yea, that's fine just don't let the water pass your knees that's all." I said and he runs up to the water and takes his shoes off. I look at Clem who had taken a seat in the sand and I sat next to her and watched AJ very closely.

"He's never been to a beach before." She says and I nod.

"Yea… that's more of a reason to travel more, he can see lots of things." I said and she nods as she lays her head on my shoulder and I breath in a bit as I hold her waist with one arm. I watch AJ a bit as he looks along the waters and walks around a bit in the sand. It wasn't long till I saw some storm clouds roll in so I helped Clementine up as we went to find a place to stay for the rain, we found a home far from the waters just as the rain was falling as I placed the motorcycle in the shed that was left opened, probably when they were in a hurry to run from the dead. I closed the door just as the rain fell and I ran to the house and was able to get in but I was a bit soaked from the rain and I shook my head of water. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I look up to see Clementine with a towel in hand and I smile as I take it and I place the towel on my head and I rub my hair to get rid of the water.

"It might rain for a bit so we can stay here for a while." I said as we sat in the living room on the couch a bit and I lay my head back a bit as I listen to the rain fall.

"The sound of rain is so relaxing." I said.

"Thunder is scary." AJ said and I nodded a bit as I looked at him.

"Oh yea, especially for little kids and dogs, scary." I said as I felt Clem lean on me a bit. I held her waist gently as we closed our eyes a bit. We didn't go to sleep, I don't think I'd want to sleep again after that damn nightmare, I opened my eyes a bit as I saw AJ drawing in his sketchbook, I had found him back home. He's become quite the artist, but it was more for landscaping than people. He can draw birds really well too.

"What are you drawing Goofball?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Just the fields we passed." He says and I look at the drawing, really well done and in the back, it looked like a home.

"Nice drawing bud." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and drew more and I looked out the window as I watched the rain fall down and also roll off the windows as well.

"Just a few more hours." She says and I nod as I rub her side gently and I kiss her cheek as I look at her.

"Is there one place you've always wanted to go?" She asked me and I looked at her than AJ and I thought a bit.

"Hmm… shit, no where in particular, I don't really care." I said and she nods as she closes her eyes and I rub her side gently. I closed my eyes as the rain fell more and I just listened to the sound. It was calming but yet I couldn't sleep, there was no point. I had to keep watch, but closing my eyes for a bit wouldn't hurt would it?


	5. To Florida We Go

(Violets Pov)

I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of thunder going through the air. I slowly got up and rubbed my head as I looked around the house a bit, I didn't see AJ drawing but her had moved to the window and was looking outside. I felt clementine shift a bit as she slept and I smiled at her gently as I moved her so she would lay on the couch. I went over to AJ and sat next to him and I watched the rain with him.

"Clem said you had a bad dream last night?" he asked and I looked at him and nodded.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just a bad dream." I said and I looked back at the rain. I felt him shift a bit and he laid his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his head.

"I still need my hair cut." He says and I smirk.

"Want me to wake Clem?" I asked.

"No, but could you cut it?" He asked and I nodded as we both got up and he sat in the kitchen chair as I grabbed the scissors and I patted his shoulder as I got to cutting.

"You need your hair cut too." He says and I chuckle a bit.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yea, I mean we might not see a lot of walkers these days but you can't be to careful." He says an I nod.

"I mean you aren't wrong." I said as I cut his hair more. I looked down at him as I thought a bit and I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as I looked at his hair more and then to the table.

"Remember that fight I had with Louis a long time ago?" I asked.

"You mean when he said Clem was probably glad that David took me?" He asked and I nodded a bit.

"And what he said about Clem only using me as an experiment?" I asked.

"Yea…. why?" he asked as I finished his hair up.

"Do you think I should apologize to him for that?" I asked.

"Why should you apologize to him? Shouldn't he apologize to you?" He asked.

"I mean… I talked about his parents before that, and Marlon." I said quietly as I looked at the window again as the rain kept falling.

"You want my opinion?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yea."

"Then no, you shouldn't have to apologize for it, it was his own fault for saying that, and saying Clem was glad to get rid of me, he should apologize to us…. I mean, he has no idea what Clementine was thinking at the time, and he had no right to say what he said." AJ speaks out and I look at him.

"Well I didn't make things any better by beating on him."

"He deserved it, he says those things and expects not to get hurt? I would have hit him too if I wasn't so small at the time, but now I'm big so he best better watch his mouth." AJ says and I look at him.

"AJ don't talk like that." I said.

"But it's true, I'm tired of him acting like that, and because Clem didn't want to be with him? Even I know that, that's childish." He says and I rub his shoulders.

"I know, but we need to keep this between you and I, Clem doesn't need to know about that just yet." I said and he nods a bit.

"It's just…. He shouldn't say things like that, I don't care if you brought up Marlon, you said so yourself he knew Marlon needed help long before we came along, but did he help him? No, and I'm still sorry for shooting him, but you can't just take my gun and wave it around and point it at my only family I have left." He said and I nodded as I sat in the other chair and looked at him.

"I know, I know AJ, you've already told me time and time again that you were sorry, and we shouldn't hold it against you, we don't know all the things you've been through…. All the things Clem has been through…. I know she won't tell me some things, and I'm ok with that, she doesn't have to tell me everything about her, just like you don't have to tell me everything about you." I said and he looked at me.

"I know but still… you've known me for so long, and I don't know much about myself from the beginning till we met you, I like to talk to, Clem says talking is good sometimes." He says and I nod a bit as I watch him.

"You've grown so big…. Hell, you'll be taller than me in no time… you're about Tenn's height right now." I said as I looked at him.

"We never got to bury him." He says.

"I know." I breath in a bit as I look out the window.

"He was a really good kid though…. Why do all the good people die?" He asked and I looked back at him.

"That's hard to talk about, I know what you mean though, Sophie was a really good girl, never wanted to hurt anyone, but because she didn't want to fight, Minerva, her own sister, just killed her… and yet Clementine let her live, I mean I would have gladly left Minnie to rot on that boat but…. I guess Clem though Minnie could redeem herself… which she had a few times with you and watching you and helping you when you needed it." I said as tapped my fingers on the table a bit.

"Or how Lee got bit by a walker and had to get shot by Clem, when a stranger didn't have to suffer as much as she had." AJ said and I looked at him.

"That stranger had problems too though AJ, Clem told me that when they were done at the people at the farm, they took supplies from a station wagon, well not her and Lee, but the other in her group, she heard that the stranger had lost his son not just a few hours prior, that his wife and daughter left and he found them a day later in the road…. How because Clems group took the food and supplies from the vehicle that's why him and his wife fought…. He suffered; he lost his entire family in the span of one to two days…. He just went things about the wrong way." I explained and AJ looked at me.

"If you could… would you have saved Lilly?" He asked and I looked at him.

"She lost her dad at the farm, that was all the family she had left, and yet she went and took children, killed Mitch, turned Minnie on her own sister, and was willing to hurt all of us again." He said and I looked at him.

"Would you have stayed with me, if you were there when I let my Grandmother kill herself in front of me?" I asked him.

"I… I don't know." He says.

"Lilly was broken too, we all are… would I save her? Had I known her a bit more, I would have tried to help her…. But after she hurt Clementine… when I saw those wounds on Clem…. No, I would have shot her myself." I said and I looked at my feet.

"I wouldn't even save my own ass if I knew what I did…. Not calling the ambulance for my grandma, to at least try and save her…. My mom probably thought I was a psychopath till the day she died." I said as I got up and went over to the window and just watched the rain a bit, I looked outside and saw a few walkers but they were walking away from the house but also walking all over the place due to the rain and thunder.

"I'm sorry for asking." He said.

"Don't be sorry AJ, nothing for you to be sorry about… well unless you hurt me physically for no reason then yea, I'd like an apology." I said as I chuckled and so did, he.

"I'm glad we got to meet you though, you make Clem happy." He said and I nodded.

"And she makes me happy." I said as I watch the rain lift up a bit so it wasn't raining anymore, the clouds were still grey though and you could here a few rumbles of thunder being made I looked at him as we both nodded and I went over to Clem quietly as I slowly picked her up gently and AJ opened the door for me as we headed to the truck. I heard Clementine mumble a bit in her sleep, and I set her in. Once I buckled her in I looked up to see her open her eye's a bit and she looked to me and smiled a tired smile. I kiss her cheek gently and she looked at me.

"Where we going?" She asked tiredly.

"AJ is going to follow me; we're looking for the other remember?" I asked.

"Ooooh right… sorry." She says and I smiled as I kissed her cheek again.

"It's fine, now let's get going." I said as I closed the door and I grabbed the bike. I turned it on and I rode of in front of AJ so he could follow me. I know a few hours had to pass before we finally got near the edge of Saint Augustine. It was a little old town that was built, if I remember correctly, they use to do Ghost tours here, I remember seeing Videos back at the school of people going there just to find Ghosts it was pretty cool. I hear my radio go off.

"Hey Vi, there's a map up ahead do; you want to go check it out?" Clem asked and I grabbed the radio.

"Yea, lets see if they left a trail for us." I said as I went up to the map. And there it was, the symbol we had made years ago, it looked like it was on one of the huge forts called Castillo De San Marcos. I heard the truck pull up next to me as AJ rolls the window down.

"Seems they're at the fort Castillo, we can head there and see." I said and they nod. I get back on the bike and head out to the direction of the fort. I can see it easily as I ride up on the path up to the bridge and see that they have the door up. I slowly get off my bike as I walk up to the fort and then I hear a gun and I look up to see Ruby and Willy. Willy holding a bow and arrow as Ruby held a shotgun. I slowly lift my hands up as I look at them.

"Well this is a warm welcome." I said as they look at me.

"Oh my god Vi." Ruby says as she moves away and I see Willy lower his bow.

"Omar open the gate it's Vi and the others." I hear and I see the door open a bit as Ruby runs up and hugs me tightly.

"Ooof, small girl got bear hugs." I said and she hugs me tighter.

"Hush you, it's been fucking years." She says and I hug her back just as hard.

"Fuck you're strong, last I remember you had noodles for arms." She says and I chuckle as I see AJ and Clem walk up to us. I see as the rest of the group come up to us and I go over to Clem and AJ.

"Holy hell, you're alive." I heard and see Aasim looking at us.

"Yea, we're alive." I chuckled.

"AJ, you've gotten so big." Ruby says as she comes over to him and gives him a hug too and I watch them.

"Jesus, it's so good to see you guys again." Omar says as he hugs me and I hug him back. I look to the side and I see Louis looking over to us but not coming up to us.

"Louis, come say hi." Ruby says but instead he walks away and I look at him.

"That damn boy is holding a grudge." Ruby says and I chuckle at her.

"It's fine." I said and she looked at me.

"Oh, hey actually we have a new member for you to meet." Ruby says and I look at her then Clem and AJ as we all head inside and I see a little girl running up to us.

"MOM! AJ, won't give me my toy back." The little girl says as she runs up to us and stops as she sees us. I look at her and smile a bit as she hides behind Ruby.

"She's lying, I gave it back to her." A young boy says as I watch him and he looks at us.

"Dad who are these people?" The boy asked as he stays behind Aasim.

"This is your other family members, your Aunt Violet, Aunt Clementine, and Cousin AJ." Aasim says.

"But I'm AJ." The boy says.

"Yea but so is he, You're Aasim Junior, he's Alvin Junior." Aasim explained and his son nods a bit and I look at the little girl as Ruby picks her up and brings her over to us.

"This little girl is Delilah." Ruby says and I smile as I hold my hand out to her and she takes it gently.

"Hey I'm Violet." I said and she smiles.

"Hello." She says and I chuckle a bit and I look at Clem who crossed her arms.

"You say hello to kids so easily." She says.

"Bah, this little cutie already has me wrapped around her finger." I said as I smiled at Ruby's daughter who giggled a bit as she held her arms out to me and Ruby handed her to me and I smiled as I held her.

"How old are ya?" I asked and she held up four fingers and I smiled.

"How old are you?" She asked and I smiled.

"Delilah, it's rude to ask a woman her age." Ruby says.

"But she asked me my age." Her daughter says and I chuckle.

"It's fine Ruby, I'm Twenty-nine." I said and she nods.

"See mom she doesn't mind." She says and I chuckle more as she sticks her tongue out.

"That's because Violet is different." Ruby says and I smile as they take us to the side of the fort where there was some wood built to make a roof area and I set Delilah down gently as she went to go play with her toys.

"Are you guys staying or just passing through?" Louis asked as I turned to look at him.


	6. A New Member

(Violet's Pov)

I looked over to Louis who had his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall of the fort and I watched as AJ went to go play with Aasim Junior. I looked over to Clem who was also looking at louis.

"Is it fine if we stay the night?" I asked him.

"Not really no." He says and I nod.

"Well what about Clem and AJ? Can they stay the night?" I asked.

"I'm fine with that." He said and I nodded.

"Wait, what is going on why can't Violet stay?" Clem asked and I looked at her then to louis.

"Why don't you tell her Violet." Louis said and I watched him leave.

"Oh no, Louis you stay here to, I'm not going to have you stand there and act like a dick then have Violet tell me something while you walk away, now both of you explain what the hell is going on." Clem said and I looked at her as Louis stopped and turned to face us.

"Because that bitch over there punched the hell out of me, fucking broke my jaw." He said and I clenched my hands into fists.

"You said that Clem was only using me as an experiment, on top of that you said she was probably glad to get rid of AJ, so fuck you man, you deserved to have your jaw broken." I said.

"Fuck you, you didn't want to come with us when we left." He said.

"I was waiting for Clementine, fucking this idiot over here said you might have been working with Joan, he also says that you more than likely died out there, and he said that in front of AJ too." I said and she looked at him then me.

"He was just mad that I got you but he didn't, oh so fucking sorry I got the girl Louis grow the fuck up." I said.

"Language Violet." Ruby said as she came up to us.

"What's going on?" Aasim asked.

"Just bringing up old memories." Louis said.

"Something about a fight." Clem said and Ruby looks to her.

"Look, just drop it ok? We'll be gone tomorrow anyway." I said.

"No, you three have to stay longer." Aasim said.

"Yea, ya'll traveled so far to get here, rest a bit." Ruby said.

"Clem and AJ can stay but Violet has to go." Louis says.

"Damn it Louis you're not in charge here, you can't make decisions on your own." Aasim says.

"Violet said that she was ok with leaving." Louis said and I glared at him.

"Because you said she couldn't." Clem said.

"Why would we let a person who beat the hell out of me stay?" Louis asked.

"That's like saying why the hell are you still ok with me and AJ staying after AJ shot Marlon and I supposedly work with Joan." Clem said and I looked at her as she got pissed and I put my arm out in front of her so she didn't do anything rash.

"Because unlike you, Violet didn't stay to help." He said.

"Fucking petty like you always are, damn it louis you didn't even help during the two weeks we were getting ready for the raiders, you didn't fucking help Marlon and he ended up going fucking crazy, giving up the twins and killing Brody." Aasim says and I look at him.

"Don't bring him up." Louis said.

"No fuck you man, you don't want us bringing up Marlon because you were so worried about yourself you didn't give a flying fuck abut what happened to him and when karma bit you in the ass you took your anger out on Clem and AJ." Aasim says.

"What about Ruby hu? She voted them out too, and Mitch, and Willy, along with Omar." He says.

"They weren't you Louis, you fucking didn't even try to convince Marlon to put the gun down, Violet tried too but Marlon didn't fucking listen, and you didn't do shit either." Aasim said.

"How are they different than me hu?"

"You were his fucking; best friend you, dipshit, how dense can you fucking be?" Aasim says and I hold him back more as he is about to punch Louis.

"You didn't save Marlon, you were acting like a brat, and you don't get to tell Violet or the others whether they can stay here or not, I'm in charge here and your fucking vote doesn't count for shit these days." Aasim says and I see Ruby pull him back as I move him back too.

"I should kick your fucking ass right now." Aasim says pissed.

"Woah calm down Aasim." AJ says as he helped me keep him back.

"Calm? I am Calm, I'm tired of your shit Louis, if you think you're such a bad ass then why don't you fucking leave Louis?" Aasim says and I look at him.

"Fuck you guys, I've helped."

"WITH WHAT?! WHEN RUBY WAS IN THE GARDEN AND A WALKER CAME AT HER, YOU RAN OFF, AND SHE WAS CARRING DELILAH!" Aasim yelled as I pushed him back.

"WILLY AND OMAR SAVED HER, AND SO DID MINNIE!" He yelled and I looked to the side to see Minnie come out and she ran over to us.

"Woah what's going on?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Nothing just."

"This isn't nothing Violet." Clementine says and I look to her.

"It is nothing, it's done and over with ok, just…. Stop fighting." I said as the kids came up to us and we stopped.

"What's going on?" Aasim Junior asked and I looked at him.

"Nothing." Aasim says as he glared at Louis for a while.

"Violet, Clem and AJ are staying however long they want, no if ands or buts about it Louis, they're still our family, they're still our group members weather you like it or not Louis." He said and Aasim walked away so I went and followed him.

"Aasim, you good?" I asked.

"No, I'm not, fucking louis has no say in anything these days, he couldn't even help Ruby when she was carrying Delilah but by god, we have to help him." He says pissed and I rubbed my neck.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I said and he looked at me.

"Of course, so…. How about staying for dinner?" He asked and I nodded as I walked with him a bit. I looked over to clementine as I saw her limp a bit and she went and sat in a chair.

"Hey I'll be right back I got to check on Clem."

"Take your time." He said and I nodded and went over to her and sat in front of her.

"Is your leg bothering you?" I asked and she nods a bit.

"Want me to have a look at it?" I asked.

"Do you think you need the book?" She asked and I nodded as I whistled for AJ to come over and he runs to us.

"Yea what's up?"

"I need you to grab my medic bag in the truck, Clems leg is bothering her again." I said as I handed him the keys and he grabs them then runs off to the truck. I slowly roll up Clems pant leg and I take the straps off of her leg.

"Woah she's got a robot leg." Aasim Junior says and I look at them then her and she turned red from embarresment so I get up a bit and I kiss her.

"Hey you're good, they're just kids." I explained and she nods a bit as I take her leg off and look at it a bit.

"Is it damaged?" She asked and I shook my head as AJ ran up to us with my bag and I saw Ruby coming over to us.

"Hey Omar said…. What happened to you?" She asked as she got next to me.

"It's nothing Ruby." Clem said and Ruby looked at her.

"Violet's got it." She says and I grab my book and show Ruby it.

"You built this?" She asked as she pointed to the leg and I nodded as I got to work.

"Hmm, need to get some extra padding later on." I mumbled as I looked up at Clementine.

"You need to take it off when you aren't going to walk for long periods of time." I said and she sighed and crossed her arms and I chuckled and I se the leg down a bit as I grabbed her stump and looked at it to see some cuts and I look back at the leg then her.

"Have you been feeling the cuts?" I asked and she looked at her leg.

"No, I just thought it was an itch or something." She says and I nod as I put some medicine on her stump.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened to cause this?" Ruby asked and I looked at Clementine.

"I don't know what really happened…. All I know is that I got bit and Violet had to cut my leg off." She says and I grab the leg.

"Oh, dear lord." Ruby says.

"But I'm fine, Vi and AJ have been a lot of help." She says and I look to her a bit.

"I'm going to go grab your crutches for right now if that's fine?" I asked and she nods as I head to the truck and grab them. I look to the leg again and saw some holes where the metal broke through and I sighed as I went and grabbed my tools for the leg and I head back to Clem who is talking to Minnie and Aasim and Ruby.

"Yea, Violet read a lot of books and made me a fake leg, since the ones they found didn't really fit me." I heard as I walked up and I saw Clem smile at me once she saw me.

"And there she is." She says as I hand her the crutches and I kiss her cheek as she stands up and I help her a bit.

"I'm going to go check on AJ." She says and I nod as she goes over to him.

"Damn, you should stay here Vi, at least you do more work than Louis." She says and I look at her.

"I wish I could but… we kind of have a plan for a trip." I said.

"Trip?" Aasim asked and I nodded as I explained to them.

"We want to take AJ to other places in the states, you know, travel for a bit and then we can head to the…. Georgia and the school… and farm." I said as I looked at AJ as he played with the little ones.

"That, doesn't seem like the best plan, you have no idea what's going on up north, and neither do we." Aasim said.

"We were going to head west first, not head straight up, go to like California or some shit." I said and Ruby nods.

"I mean it's a change, and there isn't much walker activity go on these days with them rotting away." Ruby said as she looked at Aasim and then me.

"But the people is what we have to worry about." He said and I nodded as I looked at him.

"Yea, we know, that's why we have our guns and stuff." I said as we walked over to Omar who was giving the kids food.

"Well, hello Violet, long time no see." He said and I smiled.

"Yea, been a good while." I said as he handed us some food and I gave my bowl to Clementine.

"You know you need to eat." She said and I nodded.

"Yea but you and AJ eat first that's all." I said as I grabbed another bowl and Omar and I sat at the table. I place my hands in my lap and watched the others a bit as they ate and I looked around a bit.

"You ok?" Delilah asked and I looked at her.

"Yea I'm fine." I said and smiled a bit at her as I grabbed my spoon and ate a bit.

"Hey Vi, you should tell them about the time we went to the creek and saw this snake." AJ said and I looked at him and laughed.

"Oh, you mean when we went swimming? The damndest thing happened, Clem, AJ and I all head to the creek to swim in the summer heat, he was about twelve and I told him to splash around so the snakes wont come about, well I'm just resting a bit on the land talking to Clem and not paying attention and AJ starts to yell." I said and looked at him.

"Now I thought it was a walker, so I shoot up from the water and he's pointing to us and yelled 'there was a snake by your leg' and sure enough I see a snake swimming away, damn thing was trying to go up my shorts." I laughed and so did everyone else but Louis.

"Jesus, I almost had a heart attack that day." I said.

"When she saw the snake, she turned pale, and that's kind of hard to do now." Clem says as she holds my hands.

"Burning in the sun makes great tans." I said as a joke and I kissed her hand a bit.

"Grown-ups are gross." AJ, Aasim Junior, and Delilah all say together and we chuckle.

"I wonder how Mary is." I said and Clem looked at me.

"We might see them on our trip, maybe AJ could find a girlfriend." She says and he shakes his head a lot and I chuckle.

"Oooooo just think about it, I can hear wedding bells chimin." Ruby says.

"Noooooo." He says and lays his head on the table.

"Aww come on AJ, you'll fall for a nice girl…. Maybe she might crash into your life." I said as I looked to Clem who turned red.

"Well you don't have to worry about crashes anymore, cause I'm to worried about you on that damn bike." She said as I looked to her a bit.

"Shh, dear I'll find a helmet soon." I said and ate some more soup.

"God it's so good to see you three again." Willy says and I smile.

"Same to you buddy." I said as I watched everyone a bit.

"So, Clem you need help finding a new leg?" Louis asked and I looked at him.

"You know, since Violet's built one is broken." He said and I shook my head and ate.

"Sorry, but Violet's leg is my leg, others can't fit." She said.

"Well there could be some at the hospital near here." He said.

"She doesn't want another leg leave it at that." Aasim said.

"Why not? It's got to be a lot better than the one Violet made." He said. I ignored him and I rubbed Clems hand as she gripped mine and I ate more.

"Louis, Violet worked on it for a month, it's been fine for the past seven years, it's just old, so please, stop asking." She said calmly.

"I could make you one, I bet it would be better than Violets." He said and I looked at her.

"Louis just stop it." She said and he does and looks down at his food then gets up and leaves. I watched him and then looked at the others as they eat.

"He does that a lot these days." Willy said.

"Hey, I never got to ask, but is um… is Rosie still around?" AJ asked and I looked at him.

"Sorry buddy, she passed away last year…. But she does have puppies, we just didn't let them out tonight cause they were being a bit loud." Ruby said and I looked at her.

"C-Could we have one?" I asked Clementine and she nods to me and smiles gently.

"Of course, you can." She said and as we put our bowls away Ruby took AJ and I over to this cage in the wall and I looked to see some dogs sleeping on the ground and I look at the dogs, AJ comes up to the cage and one pup comes over to AJ, it was a pure white pup, but their nose was black and their eyes were golden brown like Rosies. It came up to AJ and sniffed his hand then licked it a bit. AJ then began to pet them.

"It seems she likes you AJ." Aasim said and I smiled as I bent down next to him and the pup and I rubbed her head gently as she looked at us.

"Can we get this one?" He asked and I nodded a bit as they let the dogs out and this one stayed right next to AJ.

"She really likes you kid." Ruby said as she pets the other dogs and they ran off. I walked with AJ and his new dog and Clementine came over and put her hand out gently to the dog so she could sniff her hand. The dog does just that and licks Clems hand and she pulled back quickly and scared and I come up to her as she sighs.

"Sorry just…. Though she was going to bite my hand off." She says quietly and I hold her hand.

"Hey it's ok, it's fine." I said and she hold her hand out again and the dog comes up and places her head under Clems hand. She rubs the dogs head gently and I smile at her.

"What's the dogs name?" She asked and I looked to AJ.

"How about… snow? Cause she looks like snow." He said and I nodded. An easy name.

"Alright, snow it is." I said and Clem petted the dog more and it sniffed her stump a bit.

"Snow hu? I would have said winter." Aasim said and I chuckled a bit.

"Alright, well it's getting late you guys and I got to put the kids to bed." Ruby said and I nodded as she called her children over to her and I smiled as they went to their mother. She took them to their room that was built by the group and I smiled a bit as I looked at Clementine.

"We should be heading to bed soon than." I said and she nods and yawns a bit.

"I don't know why I'm so tired." She says.

"We use to be able to go to bed earlier and sleep in sometimes." I said as I helped her to the room that Aasim said we could stay in. AJ went to go talk with willy as I go Clementine settled in bed and I grabbed the blanket and covered her up a bit.

"I love you so much Violet." She mumbled in her sleep and I kissed her head gently as I watched her. She was so peaceful when she slept and I rubbed her face gently then moved my hands away and clasped them together, saying a few things like, making sure we don't get attacked or hope Clem doesn't get sick or hurt tomorrow, tonight, or any other day, it just helped me a bit to do this, I guess that's a good thing, though I've only been doing this since Clem lost her leg.

"You tired?" I heard and looked to Omar.

"No not really." I said.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked as he showed me the bottle and I nodded as I got out quietly and he gave me a glass as we sat at the table and drank just a bit.

"Saw you praying, sorry." He said.

"Don't be, AJ has seen me do it a few times before, it's just a habit since…. Clem lost her leg." I explained.

"No shame in that, I started to pray more when Ruby and Aasim announced they were having a baby." He joked and I smiled a bit.

"How are the kids?" I asked.

"They're ok, it's new people we've been waiting for, especially Delilah, Aasim wanted a little girl." Omar said and I smiled.

"Really now?" I asked and Omar nodded.

"Ruby wanted a boy, at least they compromised." He said and I took a drink.

"Yea….how have you been?" I asked.

"Trying to keep the peace, nothing really new either, walkers are dying off, so that's a plus." He said and I nodded.

"That's another reason I want to take AJ on a trip." I said.

"Yea, that's a good thing to do if you want, no harm in it, but I understand Aasim when it comes to traveling to new locations or old ones." He said and I nodded.

"Yea I know, it's tough, heck you guys really can't do that till the kids get older, plus the dogs." I said.

"They're good dogs though, we were surprised Rosie was able to have puppies, we were surprised she was able to you know."' He said and I chuckled.

"Yea." I said and took a sip.

"What have you and Clem planned out?" He asked.

"About a family?" I asked and he nods.

"We're fine with what we have, we can take in kids who need help or anything for that matter… I just feel bad that I can't actually give her a child." I said as I looked to the room where Clem laid. I took another drink and I looked to Omar.

"Would you like to go to bed?" he asked and I nodded a bit and he nods as I get up slowly and hand him the empty glass and I head over to where Clem was sleeping. I got in the bed with her and I put my arms around her gently as I kissed her neck and placed my face by her neck. I closed my eyes as I rubbed her hands gently as she sleepily placed her hands on top of mine. I don't know how long it took but both Clem and I passed out just holding each other as we slept in peace.


	7. Another Enemy

(Violet's Pov)

I looked over to Clementine as I woke up slowly and I kissed her neck gently as she stirred in her sleep and I rubbed her side gently.

"Morning." I said as held her hand and she took one of those deep breaths as she stretched a bit to move her joints.

"Morning, Vi…. Hmmm you sleep good?" She asked and I nodded as I grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

"Yea, did you?" I asked and she nodded as she got up and so did I. I looked to her leg as I went and grabbed it and I looked to her.

"I can work on it today and once it's fixed, we can head out." I said and she nodded tiredly and I kissed her head gently as I picked her up bridle style and took her out of the room and sat her at the benches that they had. I looked at her as she tried to wake up and I heard someone walk to us. I turn around and I see Ruby.

"Morning you two, ready for a good day today?" She asked and I nodded as I worked on Clems leg a bit.

"Of course." Clem said tiredly and I rubbed her back gently then went back to work on the leg.

"You know, you can still sleep in if you want." Ruby told her.

"No, I'm fine I should be use to this by now." She yawns and I look to her gently as she watches my hands work on the prosthetic.

"So, Vi, you've been doing a lot of work lately, seems like math class did well for ya." Ruby commented as she points to Clems leg and I nod.

"I mean I didn't hate math I just didn't like doing it at six in the morning." I said as I got to work.

"So, Ya'll leaving at any point?" Ruby asked and I looked to her.

"Yea, after I fix Clems leg we'll head out." I said as I looked to her.

"Are ya sure?" Ruby asked and I nodded a bit.

"Yea, we don't want to overstay, besides I'm so damn close to punching the hell out of Louis." I muttered as I got to work on the leg. Once done I put the straps on Clems leg and helped her stand a bit as she used me for support.

"Should be use to this damn thing." She says and I chuckle.

"It takes time, I mean I knew a guy who had a fake eye once, only reason I knew it was fake was cause he forgot to put it in one day and just walked around like it was in there." I said and she laughed a bit.

"Do I need to get a fake eye?" She asked and I looked under her patch a bit and shook my head.

"No, it's just foggy, besides I wouldn't be able to help you take your eye out." I joked and she shook her head a bit.

"Do I need to get your cane?" I asked and she nods a bit. I help sit her back down and I go grab the old cane from the truck and looked at it as I come back.

"We got this from Georgia right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yea, it was Lee's dads….. I hope he doesn't mind me using it." Clem says quietly as I help her up and I hand her the cane. At this time more people were waking up and I looked to see Omar already working on breakfast.

"Would you three at least stay for breakfast?" Ruby asked and I looked at Clem and nodded a bit.

"That would sound really good right now." I said and I saw AJ with Willy and the little ones as they ask him lots of questions.

"How many walkers have you seen?" Aasim Junior asked.

"Tons, I can't even remember, but I remember walking in a heard once so probably in the near thousands, but Clem has seen more." AJ said and I looked at Clementine.

"What's it like out there?" Delilah asked as she came up to us.

"Is it ok to tell them?" I asked Ruby.

"Well they know about walkers and stuff, nothing to really scare them theses days." Ruby said.

"What about the uh…. Raiders?" I asked.

"They know about that." Aasim said as he came up to us and I looked at Clem as she talked with Delilah about how things were for her before the dead started to walk and take over.

"A tree house?" Delilah asked.

"Mmhmm, I lived in it for a few days before a man named Lee took care of me, it saved my life to be honest." She said as she rubbed her arm a bit and I came up to her and kissed her head.

"What about you?" Delilah asked me.

"I was with your parents when all this started." I said as I sat with them.

"What about AJ?" Aasim junior asked.

"I took care of him when he was born, I knew his parents before he was born." Clem said and she kept quiet and I rubbed her back a bit.

"What happened to them?" Delilah asked and Clem messed with her fingers a bit and I grabbed her hands gently.

"They passed away…. A bad man had kidnapped us and we had to escape, Alvin, AJ's father was uh… in very bad shape when I saw him… but he saved me…. And Rebecca… his mom…. Died after she gave birth to him…. But that was because of the blood loss and other things." Clementine mumbled as I looked to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Delilah said.

"No it's ok… we all have some bad memories but, we can tell the good ones, I remember that Rebecca wasn't so keen on keeping me in the group, but I guess she started to take a liking to me after we traveled together for a few days, and everyone else in the group was ok, I mean… they had their ups and downs but who doesn't?" Clem said and we all nodded.

"Breakfast is ready." We all heard and the kids got up and ran to Omar and I got up and helped Clem stand up gently.

"Your leg good?" I asked and she nods as she walked a bit but stumbled and I caught her.

"Ok, I'll get your food." I said as I picked her up and sat her at the table.

"Damn Vi, you're strong." Aasim joked and I rolled my eyes as I set Clem down and patted her back a bit. I went and got her bowl as I came back over and handed her, her food.

"You not going to eat?" Ruby asked.

"She always does this, go get a damn bowl Vi." Clem said and I shook my head.

"Not till you and AJ eat first." I said.

"We're fine, now go." She said and shoved me lightly and I rolled my eyes and stayed as I saw AJ come over with his food.

"There AJ got his, now you get yours." Clem said and I nodded as I got up got my food and walked back with Omar.

"So why do you do that Vi?" Minnie asked as I looked to her.

"When we were in Texas, some really bad weather ruined our crops, so I always made sure Clem and AJ had something to eat and rationed out the food till we could get everything going again, it didn't last too long but I got into the habit of doing it so now I always wait till they have food before I eat." I said.

"Hmm, sounds like what my father would do, My mom always made his plate first cause that's how she was raised, but my father was raised to let the children and women eat first, you know… my mom and dad got mad at this a few times but, it's just how they were raised to take care of their family." Ruby said and I nodded.

"Yea but with Vi, it was scary cause she passed out from it, AJ was freaking out thinking she had a heart attack while he checked the other side of the fence, and that's how I broke one of my fake legs, fucking running out to check on her." Clem said and I covered her mouth.

"The swearing Clem, I know I did it a lot but AJ is older now." I said and she looked at me and Ruby laughed.

"You know how many times I swore in front of these two?" Ruby said while pointing to her kids.

"It's nothing new for them, only thing is, I best not hear them repeat those words." She said as they nodded and ate.

"Try telling that to the trash mouth, Vi didn't tell him he couldn't repeat the words." Clem says and I smirk.

"Hey, he's got a new vocabulary now at least."

"Oh yes, the words you said were very colorful, thanks for teaching him oh great and wise Violet." She joked and I smiled as I ate some of my food.

"So, you think the group uh, the frontier group isn't going to come after us?" Willy asked.

"It's been seven years, some of them were already in their forties, so they probably built a community somewhere and settled down." Clem said.

"Or they're still after you." I heard and turned to look at Louis and I rolled my eyes and ate a bit more.

"Or that, but we won't know for a while." Clem said and I watched her and Louis sat down and ate.

"Anyway, you guys should stay a little longer you know, it's been so long since we've seen you." Minnie said.

"We can come visit, we're going to head West again then head up north, hell we could go to Canada I said and Clem laughed.

"Sure, and we can find a plane so I can fly." She said and I chuckled.

"Crash it into a mountain more like it." I heard Louis mumble and I looked to him. I wanted to hit him so badly, no one would mind right?

"Say that again I couldn't hear you." I heard and looked to see it was AJ who spoke.

"I don't need to repeat myself." Louis said.

"No, you do, say it again so we can all hear." AJ said.

"I said 'Crash it into a mountain more like it.' There good enough?" He asked AJ with and attitude and I got up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him across the table and glared at him.

"You know, the sad fucking thing about you right now, is that you're being so fucking petty about shit." I said and he shoved away from me and I let him go.

"You want to fucking fight?" He asked.

"No… You're not fucking worth it." I said and sat back down.

"You're just chicken shit Violet, just like you were chicken shit to help your grandma." He said, and it pissed me off but I didn't move, I'm not going to fight him before I leave.

"And you were chicken shit with Marlon." I said.

"FUCK YOU!" He yells and I glare at him.

"You should have never been sent to Erricson, you should have been locked up in a fucking looney bin, or fucking jail, how the fuck do we know you didn't shoot your own grandmother hu? Maybe that's why you didn't show any fucking sympathy when people kept dying around us, you're a fucking whack job, you should have died that night MARLON SHOULD HAVE SHOT YOU!" He yells and I look at him, I was beyond pissed at this point as I got up a bit, he moved into a defensive stance but I didn't go after him, no there was no point, why waste the energy to do it?

"Thanks for letting us stay, we should go now." I said to the others and I headed to the truck. I grabbed some supplies for them to have since they gave us food and I saw Omar come over to me as I zipped up the bag and I looked at him.

"You didn't fight him?" He asked and I nodded.

"No point in fighting, no point in talking back at him, he's just going to think the way he wants to for the rest of his life, if so let him die a bitter old man." I said as I handed Omar some of the medicine and energy bars we had.

"No, you keep it, you guys will need it, and the others will say the same." He said.

"Hmm, next time I come I'll bring a deer or something." I said as I placed the bag back in the truck and looked at him.

"That would be nice." He said and I smiled.

"See you guys around." He said and I nodded as I saw Clem and AJ come over to me and I hugged her and kissed her gently as we got ready to go. Snow hopped into the truck with AJ and Clem and I smiled a bit then I got on my bike as I was about to turn it on, I heard a kid and I turned to see Delilah and Aasim Junior running up to me.

"Woah, you two head back." I said but they got up to me.

"Wait, here." Aasim Junior said as he headed me a paper and I looked at it to see it was a drawing of everyone.

"Thanks kiddo." I said and pulled off my back pack and placed it inside the front pocket for easy grabs.

"And this is from me." Delilah said as she handed me and actual photo and it was of us yesterday and I smiled.

"When did you take this?" I asked.

"When this was happening." She said and I rolled my eyes and rubbed her head gently.

"Don't forget us ok? And come back?" Aasim Junior asked and I nodded.

"Yea, we'll come back and I'll make sure to bring gifts next time ok?" I asked and they nodded as they ran back into the fort. I watched them as they ran and I saw ruby and the others wave at us and I waved back as AJ started up the truck and I started up my bike and we drove off. We drove a good while before we stopped to take a break and I looked over the bridge and into the water.

"Looks like a far drop." AJ said and I nod.

"Yea, be careful bud." I said as I looked over Clementine.

"I'm always careful." He said and I chuckled a bit as Snow began nipping at his feet and he pet her gently.

"Yea you are." I said as I looked at him again.

"I looked around more as I saw some vehicles on the side of the bridge.

"You want to go look and see if there's anything in there?" I asked and Clementine nodded as we headed to the cars and looked inside them. We didn't find anything good to take and I sighed as we looked around the area more.

"We should find a place to stay." AJ said and I looked around more and nodded as I pointed to an old abandoned building.

"We can stay there for today, we have a lot of time to travel." Clem said and we all headed to the cabin. We set some stuff to the side and I began to work on todays lunch which was some left over deer meat and some seasoning. AJ helped me a bit and I chuckled a bit as he tried to start a fire and I helped him.

"Got to make sure the wood is dry, this was wet." I said and he nods.

"Shit." I heard and looked to Clementine who sat down and took her leg off again and I told AJ to watch the fire as I went over to Clem as she took her leg off.

"Something wrong with it?" I asked as I grabbed it.

"The strap broke…. Fuck I hate this." She says. Snow hops on the couch with her and nuzzles her side a bit as Clem pets her gently.

"Hey I tried my best." I joked as I sat next to her.

"No I mean…. I didn't mean that." She says and I cut her off with a kiss.

"I know, I'll work on it."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be it's nothing bad."

"I broke the damn strap." She says.

"I can fix it, easy, nothing to worry about." I said and she nods a bit as I kiss her cheek. Hours had passed as I worked on her leg and I looked out the window to see the stars and then I looked to see AJ and Clem both asleep on the small couch and I smile a bit as I work on the leg more. I look up a bit and I see a flash of light and I looked at the window a bit more and see another flash of a light as I slowly get up and looked out the window and I see a truck with a few people on it. I keep quiet as I look to Clementine who was slowly waking up and I go over to her and I cover her mouth a bit. Snow looks around a bit and is about to bark but Clem covers her mouth and looks at her as Snow whimpers a bit. I point to the window as the light goes by again and she looks at me. AJ wakes up a bit and I cover his mouth too, then I hear a car door open and we all get up a bit as we see them going through the front of our truck.

"They-." I cover AJ's mouth and I see them look at the door and I sigh a bit as I hear some guns clicking and the door opened.

"Well, seems we got some strangers in our home, don't we?" I heard and look to see an older woman with grey hair, she looked to be Asian but I'm not to sure and she had this flannel and orange puffy vest.

"Well, looky here if it isn't little old Clementine? And what's this? She has some friends." The woman says as her men point their guns at us.

"Fucking hell." Clem mutters a bit and I glare at the woman.

"Come on Clementine, you use to be part of our group." The woman said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Joan, I bet Clementine has told you about me." She says as she come up to me. Snow growls at Joan and she glares at the pup and one of her members grabs her and takes her outside and I glare at them.

"That you're an evil hag?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Well that ain't nice and I haven't done anything to you." She said and I see her pull her hand back and then I felt the smack to my face and I glared at her.

"Fucking bitch." I said and she looks at me.

"I may be getting old but I still pack a punch…. Now where are the keys to that truck of yours? Oh, I'm sorry I mean the keys to my new truck." She says as she looks at me and I glare at her.

"As if I'd tell you." I said and she glared at me as she stands up and grabs the rifle and points it at my chest.

"No don't." Clem said and I looked to her then at Joan.

"Where are the keys Girly?" Joan asked me again as she pokes my chest with the rifle again and I glare at her.

"My front left chest pocket." I growled out as she grabbed the keys from my pocket and I glared at her as she hands the keys to a random guy but the rifle still to my chest.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked and I just glared at her.

"Well who's this young man?" She said as she looked to AJ and pointed her rifle at him.

"Stop waving that damn thing around especially at him." I said and she looked at me.

"Why he your boy?" she asked as she points her rifle at him.

"Yea, so stop pointing that gun at him, you hurt him I'll fucking kill you." I said and she laughed.

"I like you girly, you got spunk." She says as she points the rifle back a me.

"Now get the hell up." She said and the other people raised their guns up and we all slowly got up.

"Bind their hands behind their backs." Joan said as the people pull our arms a bit and bind them with zip ties and I glare at Joan.

"Uh, Joan, Clem doesn't have a leg." I heard and she looked at the man then at Clem.

"Shoot her than."

"NO!" I yelled and she looked to me.

"Don't just, she has a different leg over there by the table that's all." I said and she looked to me then to the leg.

"Fine, but if she slows us down, there's going to be a bullet in her head." Joan said then the members of her group shoved us and we followed them out to their vehicles. I looked to see that they locked Snow in a cage and they were about to do the same to us. We got in the caged vehicle and I looked to clem as she was shoved in and I went over to AJ and checked on him too.

"Shit." I mumbled as the vehicle began to move.


	8. What Is Happening?

(Violet's Pov)

I watched as the road was moving really fast as I looked around more. I looked at the lock and I went to go fiddle with it.

"Violet stop." Clem said as I looked at her and she was just looking at the wall of the cage that was covered with a board of wood.

"I just… I wasn't." I tried to say and I looked at the lock.

"Don't they'll hurt you if you try to leave, besides even if you did get the lock off, you can't just jump off a moving truck." She said and I nodded as I went and sat down and looked at the gated door and I glared at it.

"What's gonna happen?" AJ asked and I looked at him. The truck jolted a bit as we hit a walker and I glared at the front of the truck as if that would do anything. The truck began to slow down a bit and I felt it jerk a bit as the truck lurched and I hit the sit of the truck with my shoulder to stop me from falling.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I sat down and we waited as the truck made a complete stop. It was about a minute or two when they came over to the side and opened the back and Joan was looking at us.

"Have a relaxing trip?" She asked and I just glared at her. She didn't look to happy but I didn't care as she got in the truck and grabbed me by the back of my shirt and stood me up. She then too me to the edge of the trucks bed and threw me off.

"VIOLET!" I heard AJ yell and I got up and glared at Joan.

"You better start talking or the boy gets it next." Joan said and I looked at her.

"You can learn to drive and not hit walkers you know." I said and she punched me and I fell to the dirt and I glared at her.

"Wasn't so hard now was it." She said and I glared at her more.

"Take them to the work station to see what jobs they will get, I want them to start work tomorrow bright and early." She said as one of the men picked me up and I watched them as they grabbed clementine and AJ as they took us to a building with the words Work Station written on a banner. We were pushed and shoved a bit as we walked and I glared at the woman sitting at the desk as she looked at us and I moved my shoulders a bit.

"Hmm…. Name and age?" The woman asked and I just glared at her then one of the men smacked the back of my head and I groaned a bit.

"Violet Everett, twenty-nine." I growled out and she looked at me.

"Surprised you know your last name, anyway do you know how to shoot a gun of any kinds?" She asked and I nodded and I was hit again.

"Fucking god damn it, yes I know how." I said and she wrote some things down and looked at me.

"Ok, stand her over there." She told the men and I was taken to the side and faced to look at a camera and It went off blinding me and I shook my head from the flash.

"What is this for?" I asked as she looked at me and typed away on a computer.

_'Guess they have a generator.' _I thought as I watched her.

"You need a job here and an I.D. as well, you will carry it on you at all times, if you misplace it just come back to get a new one." She said as she finished the I.D. and handed it to one of the men who showed it to me.

"Solider? Hell fuck no." I said and glared at all of them.

"You got that job deal with it, we need more people in the front lines, now go." The lady said as they dragged me away and I tried to get out their grips.

"Fucking hell I can walk damn it." I said and I was shoved.

"Shut the hell up kid."

"I'm not a damn kid." I said as they shoved me more and I was taken to a room and saw Joan and I glared at her.

"Hm, didn't think you'd meet the requirements to be in my army, oh well beggars can't be choosers." She said and I glared at her more as she came up to me.

"don't think about trying to escape either, you will be shot on sight even if it's in front of that boy of yours, and I think he's seen enough death don't you think?" she aske d and I just looked to her.

"Anyway, you will have your own home, you will show up to training at 0400 hours, no complaints about it, you will do as told and hey, maybe you might rank up, you will be paid for your job, we have made our own currency with the acceptations of the old currency mostly coins that is, you can stay with Clementine too, and so on, basically this community is just like how the world would have been if you were to go out and find a real job." She says and they take the Zipties off my hands and she hands me a uniform along with keys, and my rifle and I just look at her.

"You have the truck back, your weapons and any other supplies you had is now in your new home, no need to pay any rent or anything for the building, you just need to pay the people who fix your water electricity and so on, now, john and sanders will take you to your home and Clementine and your boy should be there by now, you'll get more information tomorrow while you're at work." She said and the two men took me out the room and I look around so confused as they take me to a house. They open the door and shoved me in and I looked around a bit and Snow runs up to me and stops as she looks at me. I look around and I see Clem sitting on the couch and I see AJ looking at her and I walk over.

"I um…I'm so confused." I said and she looked up at me.

"she's messing with our heads, or at least trying too." She said as she looked at her I.D. I looked at it.

"Armory?" I asked and she nods.

"Yea…only thing I can do." She said.

"I got student." AJ said and I looked at him.

"Schooling?" I asked and he nods and I looked at them.

"I uh… we." I was so confused as I sat on the couch and she saw my uniform and looked at me and I looked back at her.

"I uh… Military?" I said or more like questioned and I looked to AJ as Snow came and sat in his lap and I looked around.

"We have to go along with this?" AJ asked and I nodded a bit.

"Uh… I'll get shot if I do anything stupid." I said as I just looked at the wall.

"Same." Clementine said and I nodded a bit.

"As expected." I said and I looked at my uniform and I shook my head and I rubbed my head a bit and leaned forward as I covered my face.

"Fuck." I mumbled and I got up and let my uniform drop as I went and looked out the window and saw people walking around as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"And no one cares?" I asked and looked at clementine.

"It's how they were before… but we didn't have currency or working lights or water…. I still don't trust her, there's something up with all this." Clementine said and I nodded.

"Look, we really can't do anything at this point right now, lets just stay on their good side…. And plan a way out of this." I said and she nods and we look around the house a bit. I checked the faucets and water was running and I shut the faucet off and I flipped a switch to see the lights turn off. I looked around the house more and I saw the bedrooms there was only two and I rubbed my face a bit as I came back down the stairs and looked at Clementine as she looked at me.

"Um… fucking hell." I mumbled again as I looked at her.

"We'll find a way out of here soon." She said and I nodded. I heard a phone go off and I jumped at the sound as the old wall phone went off. I looked at clementine who also looked a bit scared at the sound and I went over to it and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah good the phone works, is this the Everett house?" I heard a woman ask.

"Um.. Yes?" I answered.

"Hi, I'm Kelly I'm your neighbor, I'm also in charge of checking the land lines of the houses to make sure they work for new people, mind coming out to meet in person? I know this is all new for you but trust me this is good." She says and I looked to Clementine.

"I um… yea… I guess…. Um… be out in a bit." I said and she hung up and I looked to the phone and put it back on the wall and looked at Clem and AJ.

"Uh… neighbor? Outside." I said and they looked to each other and I went to the door and looked to see a woman walk out of her house. I got a really good look of our yard and saw we had nice green grass and I shook my head a bit as I walked out along with Clementine and AJ.

"Welcome Neighbors." The woman said as she came up to us and I looked at her.

"Um… thanks?" I asked.

"Oh don't be like that, How are you liking your home so far?" She asked.

"Uh… it's nice I suppose I mean… better than most places." I said as I looked to Kelly.

"Yea, being out there isn't nice, but hey at least you have a change in scenery right?" she asked and I nodded a bit.

"So what job did you guys get?" She asked as she waved us to come inside her house and we followed her a bit.

"Um… I work in the military." I said.

"Oh, then you'll be working with my Husband and Daughter." She said and I looked at her.

"What about you?" She asked Clementine and I looked to clem.

"Armory." She said as she looked at the woman.

"Nice job, you two have the best jobs available, well except for doctor, but it's still a good job." She said and I just looked at her and then she saw AJ.

"Oh you have a young man with you, what's your name?" she asked AJ and he looked to me then the woman.

"I uh… Alvin Junior ma'am." She said being polite to the woman and she nodded.

"I'm guessing you're a student hu?" she asked and he nodded.

"Oh wonderful, you'll see My son and other two daughters they're probable a bit older than you though so different classes." She explained to him and I looked to her.

"Um… so I'm confused here." I said.

"What's to be confusing?" she asked as she went to the kitchen and I watched her as she made some drinks.

"Why is this community um…. Taking people?" I asked.

"We want to make sure people are safe that's all, trust me, Joan might act like a hard ass but she's just looking out for people, she lets others join us and we have a good system going, trust me in a few days or weeks you'll get use to it and love it here." She said as she handed AJ some drink and I grabbed it from her.

"Uh… what's in this?" I asked.

"Oh, does he have an allergy to lemons?" she asked and I looked to him and Clem.

"No just… we don't really." I said.

"It's fine I understand; my husband was the same way when the Jones were being kind to us." She says and I look at her and slowly hand the drink back to AJ who just holds it and takes a sip and he drinks some more.

"Thirsty hu?" Kelly asked and he nods.

"Yes Ma'am." He says and she smiles and gives him some more and pours us each a glass along with herself.

"Haven't had lemonade in years." She says and I nod a bit as I take a drink, it was sweet just like lemonade.

"I uh..." I tried to say.

"We use to have apple juice every morning, Mom made it, and it was good." AJ said and Kelly looked to Clementine.

"You must me his mother, right?" She asked and Clem shook her head no.

"No, I mean... well yea but he doesn't call me Mom." She said and Kelly looked to me.

"Is he your boy?" she asked and I nodded.

"Not by blood just…" I tried to explain.

"Are you two Lesbians?" She asked and I turned red and took a drink of lemonade.

"What's a Lesbian?" AJ asked and I sputtered a bit and coughed.

"I uh… um." I tried to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean." Kelly said.

"No, it's fine just… we never said that around him…. And yes, Clementine and I are uh… partners… we're married too." I said and Kelly looked to me.

"Oh, then my daughter and her wife should go on double dates with you." She says excited and I back up a bit and I look to Clementine who's mostly stayed quiet.

"Um, yes that would be nice." I said as I rubbed my neck and I looked at Clementine.

"I'm sure you three are tired, and I know you have to get to work pretty early there Solider, so I'll let you three go, oh tomorrow my husband is having a small Barbeque so if you'd like to come over just do so, also I forgot to mention that we do have a mail service here too, so you can recive letters." She said and I nodded as I stood up and she grabbed the cups and helped walk us out and we waved at her as we headed to the house and I looked at Clem.

"She seems happy to be here." I said.

"She's brain washed Violet." She said as I closed the door to the house.

"She doesn't seem so." I said.

"Don't tell me you want to stay here now, we said we would find a way out." She says.

"No, I'm not saying that at all." I said as I looked to her.

"I just… it's confusing." She said and she sat on the couch and I looked at her.

"Look, I will find a way out if they et me near the walls or whatever." I said as I sat down and looked at her.

"Same, I'll do the same." She said and I nodded.

"Ok… so that's basically the plan." I said and we all nodded as I looked around and I sighed. We went and grabbed our food and we ate a bit of our food and I looked at the two and Snow as she ate as well.

"We uh… I'll set up a plan and so on." I said and she nods.

"I'll help too." AJ said.

"No, we don't want them to look at you just in case they find out what we plan to do, we don't want you getting hurt." Clem said and I nodded a bit.

"Yea it's a good idea." I said and he nods as he pets snow and I watch her.

"We should go to bed, don't want you to get in trouble." She said and I nod as I got up and we all headed to bed I set my clock to three and I rubbed my face as I look at clementine as she just sits and looks at the window.

"Babe." I said.

"Hm?"

"We'll leave as soon as possible." I said and she nods and lays next to me and I hold her to me a bit. I don't sleep at all as I hold her and I don't think she slept at all either as I rubbed her hand gently and kissed her head as the alarm went off and I shut it off and got up slowly and felt her shift a bit as she turned to look at me and I looked at her as I come close to her and I kiss her and she kisses me back. I go down the stairs and I grab my uniform which was the desert colored camo pants and a tan shirt as I tied my boots I see AJ and Clem come down and he looked at me. We kept silent and ate breakfast as I walked with them outside and we headed to where we needed to go, AJ was going into an actual high school and me and Clementine walked onto an actual military base.

"They seem to have a pretty big community." I said and she nodded as we showed our I.D.'s and we were taken to where we needed to go, clementine was taken to the armory and I was taken to the office areas and I looked around as people were walking by and talking.

"Ah you must be the new girl, you're with me." I heard and looked to see a woman with a clip board as she walked and I followed her a bit.

"Um… what uh… what am I doing?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Let me see your I.D." she says and I hand it to her and she looks at it.

"Infantry ah so you need to be at the shooting range for training and then you need to go to the rec center and you will be exercising and so on, then you'll work on the wall with Johnathan and Diana." She said and handed me my I.D. back and I shook my head.

"Uh look I shouldn't be here, my family shouldn't be here, we didn't want to come here." I said and she looked at me.

"don't worry you'll get use to it, and don't try anything stupid, Joan said that the new people aren't to accepting at first so we will show you around." She said.

"Uh but we were literally forced here." I said and she looked at me.

"Trust me you'll like this place, it's not bad, we're just trying to make the world as it once was but better." She said.

"Yea but you guys don't need to kidnap people." I said.

"We didn't kidnap, we recruited." She said and I just looked a her.


	9. Planning for the Future

(Violets Pov)

I looked to the lady as she looked back at me from her clipboard, and I looked to her nametag which said Franklin on it. I clenched my fists a bit and she looked down at my fist then me. She also goes to a desk area as she grabs some dog tags and hands them to me and I just snatch them away from her and put them on and I look at her. My hands going back as fists.

"You might want to calm down, you'll get in major trouble if the others think you're going to hurt me." She says and I watch her more. As I unclench my fists, I look at the ground.

"My family and I don't want to be here." I tell her.

"You don't want to be safe?" she asked.

"We do bu-."

"You don't want clean water? Food, electricity, none of what this world was when you were younger?" she asked.

"Honest to God half this stuff I didn't even have as a kid, so I'm use to it." I tell her as I glare at her, she looked at me.

"I doubt that." She said and I glared at her.

"You need to learn that life aint fair kid, you lived a good life probably as a child but in this world, we need people to work together." She said and I laughed.

"Good life? Lady you have no fucking idea what my life was before this world went to hell so don't stand there and act like I was living the lap of fucking luxury." I said and she glared at me and got in my face as I glared at her more.

"Listen and listen good, you will do your job keep your head down and just live here and be safe and keep others safe, this place is better than out there." She said.

"You think kidnapping people is safer? Ya'll took us away from what we wanted to do and you force us into jobs that for one I don't fucking want." I said and she punches me and I fall back a bit and I am on the ground as I look up to her.

"You got a good job because you have two people with you that you take care of, one of them doesn't even have a leg, and you want her to travel around? To get killed? Have you seen what they do to kids out there?" Franklin said and I glared at her.

"YES, I DO!" I yelled at her and she backs up and I get up.

"You must be stupid as fuck to say something like that, to think I don't know what happens, for fuck sake my little brother was shot and killed by people, my wife lost her eye, my ex was sold off, my friend was killed with no remorse, I know what it's like so fuck you." I tell her and she looked at me.

"Then you should be glad to be here and that your…. wife? along with her son have a safe place to live, and that you're still protecting them as well by working on the wall, and defending them from monsters." She said and I glared at her.

"You know I'm right though; you and your family don't have to go out and scavenge for food."

"We know how to grow plants, clean our water, and do what we need to survive, we've done it for years." I said.

"Prove it to us." She said.

"No." I told her and she glares at me.

"Fine we can make your boy work on the wall."

"NO!" I yelled and she looked at me.

"I'll…. I'll work on it damn it." I said and she smiled and nodded as she took me to the shooting range and I glare at the back of her head as she opens the door and I walk in as the other soldier's look at me and I look around a bit.

"Ah you must be the new recruit, welcome to Valhalla." A man said as he came up to me and held his hand out and I took it and shook his hand a bit.

"Valhalla?" I asked confused.

"Yea, it's a Viking thing." He said and I nodded knowing about it, just why they named it that way.

"Um." I tried to say something but couldn't.

"First day of shooting?" A female asked and I looked at her name tag.

"Um… no I've shot before um… Juliet?" I asked as I looked to her.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She said as she smiled and held her hand out and I shook it.

"What's your name private?" she asked.

"Violet…. Violet Everett." I said and she nods.

"Welcome battle buddy." She says as we are heading to the shooting range and I am handed a revolver and I look at the people as they get ready to fire and I just look at my weapon.

"You going to shoot?" I heard and turned to see Juliet.

"I um… I mean I can I just."

"It's fine, not a lot of people like to shoot but trust me guns are needed these days." She says.

"I have a few guns… I know they're needed I just…. This…. Fucking hell." I said and looked to the woman and I rubbed my neck as I handed her the gun.

"Hey, that's your assigned weapon, you need to carry that on you." She says and I look to it and I nod as I look to the end of the gun range and I sigh as I just put the bullets in the chamber and I point it down the lane and shot at the paper. An hour passed and we all headed to the rec center and they began to exercise and I just went off to the side.

"Aww come on Everett you can lift a few weights." A man with the name tag Romeo said to me.

"I um…. Sure." I said and grabbed two twenty-five-pound weights and just lifted them up and down.

"There you go." He said and I nodded as I just did that over and over.

"You'll have to start running too, there's some vests you can put on and run with." He said and I nodded as I just did as told.

"You sure can run kid." I heard and looked to see a man with the name Delta on his name tag and I stopped and slid from the treadmill as I hit the wall with my back.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I rubbed my back a bit and shook my head.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare ya." He said and helped me up and I got up and looked at him.

"Uh sorry just um… your name that's all." I said and he looked at me.

"My name?" He asked and I nodded as I looked away.

"Um, yea, uh…. Delta." I said and he looked at me.

"Oh, that group?" he asked and I looked at him.

"What do you know about them?" I asked as I got back to work so they wouldn't yell at us.

"Nothing much other than that they were one of the groups we were defending ourselves from." He says as I jog.

"Really?" I asked and he nods.

"Oh yea, their leader was a crazy woman named Lilly, heard her boat was blown up by a bunch of fucking kids, imagine that shit." He laughed and I looked at him.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked.

"One of the group members joined us after the explosion of their boat, they passed away years ago though from their injuries." He said and I looked at him again.

"Really now?" I asked and he nods.

"Yea, just imagine if we had those kids with us though, it would be pretty bad ass." He said and I stopped running as I slowed down and took the vest off I set it down and looked at him.

"Yea it would be." I said and he nods. I am taken to the wall of the community and I get a really good look at it. It wasn't a really good wall to be honest the wall I made at my house was a bit better.

"Alright Joan want's us to board up this section with the wood planks and set up the barbed wire on the top of the fence." I heard and looked at the person as I was taken to the wood planks and got to work.

"Hey you're my new neighbor, right?" I heard and looked at a woman who was nailing in the wood plank I was holding up.

"Um, yea uh, you're Diana?" I asked and she nods.

"Yep, you have already met my mother yesterday." She said and I nodded as we moved down and I grabbed more wood.

"Yea she was really nice to us." I said and she nods.

"Yea she's like that, so how you liking this place so far?" She asked as she nailed in the board as I held it in place.

"I um… yea it's pretty neat, I mean…. Nothing to worry about, right?" I asked and she nods.

"Yea, I'm glad you and your family are here though, more people being safe is a great thing." She says and I look at her.

"How did you and your family get here?" I asked.

"We were in Georgia in a mansion house like building, there was a grave in the back yard though it wasn't a nice place to be at the time." She said.

"A grave?" I asked.

"Yea, well a grave marker really, it was a cross." She said.

"Did it have a name?" I asked.

"Yea I think it did." She says as we keep working on the wall.

"Do you know what the name was?" I asked as I lifted up the wood, getting a bit tired from all the lifting from the exercising and this.

"Hmm, I think it said Lee, or something, not to sure." She said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Hmm, about five years." She says and I nod a bit.

"Though the name could have been something else, I mean that's what it looked like to me…. Why?" She asked.

"Um… that was my wife's father figure so um…. My father in law is buried there… uh… no one messed with the grave, did they?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of, I am sorry if someone did mess with his grave though, we didn't touch it cause… well it's a grave and the dead aren't good to be around these days." She says and I nod.

"Well… it's the living we got to worry about." I mumbled as I lifted another board up.

"You're not wrong on that part I mean hell people are crazy these days."

"Oh, people were crazy before these days." I said as we talked more, I learned that her wife was in this group since they were in the old Frontier group and that she was near the truck when it exploded, so she has a huge scar on her face.

"Hm… my little brother had a scar on his face, well the side of his head more so." I said.

"Had?" She asked and I looked down a bit as we worked more.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and I nodded.

"He died a long time ago." I said as I worked more.

"How old was he?" She asked.

"Shit…. Thirteen when he was shot." I said and looked at wood.

"God damn." She said and I worked more.

"I'm so sorry." She said and I nodded as we worked more, her watch goes off.

"Ah time to clock out." She says and I look at her as I let go of the wood and I look at the wall.

"Um… but the wall."

"The night shift takes care of that, though I think they'll be glad with your work, look how much we got done." She says and I look at the wall more. It was a bit more secure than when we began working on it and I rubbed my neck and nodded as I walked with Diana as we went to clock out. We headed to the Armory and I saw Clementine walking out and I go up and I hug her.

"You ok?" I asked her quietly and she nods a bit.

"Yea I'm ok." She said and I kissed her cheek gently and I held her hand a bit as I looked at her.

"Aww young love." I heard and I look at Diana and Clem looks at me as I look back to her.

"Um, this is Diana, Kelly's daughter." I said and she nods and looks at Diana.

"Hello Ma'am." Diana says and holds her hand out to Clementine.

"Hello." She says and doesn't shake Diana's hand and I look at Clem a bit.

"Sorry um, she's probably tired from all the work." I said and Diana nods as we begin walking and I look at Clems leg a bit then back up to look at her.

"Your leg ok?" I asked and she nods a bit.

"Yea I was able to sit most of the time but all they made me do was just fill up the magazines." She said and I nodded as we walked more to the house. After we got to our homes, I help her inside and I kiss her gently as I look at her.

"I got to go get AJ soon." I said and she nods and I go and lock the door and I look to her and she kisses me a bit.

"You know where our guns are?" I asked and she nods as I look at her.

"Just… before I leave have one on you ok?" I asked and she nods.

"I know… did you find anything?" She asked.

"I'll explain when AJ gets to bed ok?" I asked and she sighs a bit and nods.

"Alright, yea." She says and I nod a bit as I kiss her gently and I head out the house and I go to the school to get AJ. I stand in the school's office as I look at the secretary as she types away on the computer and I look around a bit.

"Violet Everett?" she asked and I nod.

"Son is Alvin Everett Junior?" She asked and I rubbed my neck a bit and I nod.

"Yes Ma'am." I said and she nods and grabs the phone and calls his class room and I just wait.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, here's some paperwork though about our school schedule usually we don't let student's out until three thirty but since you guys are new, we will let it slide." She says and I nod as I look at the paperwork and I read it over a bit as I wait.

"Um… do we have to go anywhere for uh…. Parent pick up?" I asked as I looked at the paper a bit and then at the woman.

"You could have it where he can stay with his teacher until you or your spouse can get him, or just wait outside and wait for him to come out." She said and I nodded.

"I'll ask my wife about that." I said and she nods.

"That's fine, oh there he is." The woman said as I looked to see AJ walking into the office with a backpack and I nod to him and I sign him out and I walk with him as he tells me about school.

"There aren't that many kids but it's still pretty cool, I got to make a new friend here her name is Jaden." He said and I nodded a bit.

"Is that so?"

"Yea, and then they took us outside and taught us survival skills and I already knew about the water trick and told them that you taught me, and they also taught us math and stuff like you did." He says and I nod a bit at him.

"That sounds good, least they can teach you better than I could." I said.

"But you did a good job." He said and I nodded as I rubbed his head gently as we get closer to the house.

"Thanks kiddo." I said and I open the door and I see Clementine over on the couch looking at some papers.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Just some paperwork I have to go over for work." She says and I look over her shoulder as I looked at the paperwork.

"It's just a list of how many bullets are in which magazine clip and who's weapon it is and yada, yada, yada." She said and I nodded a bit as I got up a bit and heard AJ come back in as he grabbed his bag and went through it.

"You good buddy?" I asked.

"Yea I forgot I have homework to do." He says as he heads to the kitchen table and grabbed a pencil and began to work on it. I lean down and whisper into Clementines' ear.

"They have night shifts by the wall to work on it, it's mostly wood and barbed wire for now, if they put me on a night shift then I can know the full shift change and then when the time is right, we can get out." I tell her and she looks at me.

"That seems like the best plan we have for now." She says and I nod and I go and sit next to her and I put my hand by her waist and I rub her side gently.

"It's all I can think about right now." I said as I looked at her a bit.

"I know, it's a good idea for now." She said and I kissed her gently.

"Vi." She says and I smile a bit and I kiss her again and I hold her hips a bit and then there's a phone call coming through and I groan a bit as I look at her and I get up as I go answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, my mother was wondering if you and your family would like to come over for a Barbeque." Diana asked.

"Um… yes sure um after AJ finishes his homework uh, we can bring some drinks." I said and looked to Clementine and shrugged a bit and she nods.

"Oh no you're fine my dad got enough drinks, just bring your hungry selves over at around six." She says and I nod a bit.

"Ok, thank you." I said and she hung up and so did I as I looked at them.

"So, we have to go?" AJ asked and I nodded.

"Yea um, just let's do all this stuff and make them think we're on their side that's all." I said to Clementine mostly.

"I kind of like it here already." AJ said and I rubbed my neck.

"AJ you know why we can't stay here." Clem tells him as she looks at him.

"I know but… I made some friends." He said and I look at him and I sit at the chair next to him and I rubbed my neck a bit.

"I know buddy but…. We can't stay here." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said and I rubbed his head gently as he worked on his papers. A few hours pass and we all get ready for the Barbeque and I was out of my uniform and in a pair of black jeans and black tank top as I walked with Clem and AJ over to our neighbors' house. We are greeted by the family as Kelly gives us hugs and I nod as we all go to the back yard and a few other families were there.

"Glad you three could make it." I heard and looked to see Delta.

"Oh, you're Kelly's husband." I said and we shook hands.

"Yep, nice to meet you again." He said and I nodded as he works on the grill and we talk a bit.

"So, they'll change your shift if you put in a request so like, if you need to be at your kids' school for anything than you can request for a night shift, you'll also get some reflectors so we know you're in our group." He explained.

"Oh, I never got o ask about doctors." I said.

"Oh, for your wife's leg?" He asked and I rubbed my neck and nodded a bit.

"Yea they can make a prosthetic to fit her, better than what she has on now." He says and I grumble a bit as I look at Clem.

"Yea well, I didn't have much to work with." I said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you made it." He said and I nodded.

"It's fine just…. It's fine." I said and I look around a bit.

"Well, she can get a better leg I mean, your leg is good just um." He said and I nod.

"It's fine man." I said as AJ ran and talked to a few kids in his age group and I watch him.

"He's pretty smart."

"Damn right he is." I said proudly as I watched AJ.

"My sister is his teacher, seems he was taught how to survive the walkers, and if he's ever on his own." He said and I nodded.

"We raised him so he could live on his own, all that we can do." I said as I watched AJ and Clem talking to each other. We ate a bit of the food and I had a few drinks as I look to Clem as she talks to Diana a bit. I have a few more drinks with Delta and the other Soldiers I was on the tipsy side as of right now. I go over to Clem and Diana to listen to them.

"Hey babe." I said and put my face by her neck.

"Violet are you drunk?" Clem asked.

"Noooo?" I said and I hold her hips a bit.

"Vi." She said and I chuckled.

"She doesn't really drink a lot." Clem says.

"I'm tipsy." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"We should go home than." Clementine says as I kiss her neck a bit and she grabbed my hand.

"Alright, we'll see you soon." Diana said.

"I'm gonna…. Do this on… one day." I said as I motioned around the Barbeque.

"A party?" Clem asked and I nodded.

"Yea… party." I mumbled as she helped me to the house. I got up the steps and I lean on her a bit.

"Sorry, um leg ok?" I asked her and she nods as we get into the house and I go and lay on the couch and I look at her as she looks down at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she sighs as she looks at me.

"You know we can't get to comfortable here." She says and I look to her more.

"I mean… we could stay here?" I asked as I sat up a bit.

"What?" she asked.

"We czn stay here… I mean… we kinda want this?" I said and she glared at me.

"I mean…. Not the getting… taken, look AJ has school and kids his own age." I said as he went to his room.

"Vi."

"No come on think…. Just…. Look." I said.

"You can't be serous Violet." She says.

"I am though… just think about it, AJ has friends, school, we work on the wall… I'd be… do it over and over again… and I'm not getting younger." I said as I look to her.

"I just… I'm sorry." I said and looked down a bit and I felt her sit next to me and lift my face up to look at her.

"Do you really want to stay here?" She asked.

"No, I mean…. I don't know." I said and moved my head away.

"I just… don't want to keep making walls and I mean…. I want you safe… they can give you a better leg." I said and she looked at me and I rub my arm a bit.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked and she nods as I lay back on the couch and I cover my face with my arm as I felt a blanket covering me and I look to see Clem with a pillow as I sit up a bit and she puts it behind my head and I move the cover offering for her to lay on top of me and she does. I cover us up and I rub her back softly as I breath a bit.

"I don't mean to say we have to stay here just…. let's stay a bit longer if it's ok." I said and she nods and I rub her back more. I felt her fall asleep and I soon closed my eyes.


	10. A Day Outside The Walls

(Violet's Pov)

I woke up to an alarm going off and I groan as I slowly sit up but I feel a body on me as I look to see Clementine still asleep. I lay my head back a bit as I close my eyes a bit and I rub her back gently as she shifted a bit on me.

"Hmm, go back to sleep." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"We have work today." I said and she got up.

"Fuck work." She said and I look at her as she rubs her eyes a bit and I kissed her cheek and I notice her hat was gone. I hadn't noticed it before until now that it was gone.

"Hey where's your hat?" I asked as I looked at her head and she felt the top of her head and looked around.

"I don't…. I don't know." She said and looked around more and gets up quickly but almost falls before I catch her.

"Hey calm down, we'll find it." I said.

"What… what if it's back at the shack by the bridge, what if someone took it?" She asked freaking out a bit.

"Hey, hey it's fine, I'll find a way to go find it." I tell her and she looks at me.

"No, it's fine I just…. don't go looking for it." She said and I looked to her and I sigh a bit as we get up and get ready for work I went and got AJ from his room and he groaned a bit as he got up and we all headed up to the school to drop him off and to explain that he is able to walk to the house on his own or with a friend and then we signed the papers. After we were done, we went onto the base and showed our I.D. and I took Clem to her building and I kissed her cheek gently and then left for my work.

"Hey how's it going." I heard and looked to see Juliet and nodded.

"Hey by any chance is there a way I could request to go out the walls for a bit?" I asked and she looked at me.

"You're not trying to escape, are you?" she asked.

"No, my wife is missing her hat and I think it might be at the last place we were at, I just want to get it for her she loves that hat." I tried to explain and she looked at me.

"Joan might let you so long as you have someone or a group with you just to make sure you don't run." She said and I nodded.

"I'm fine with that." I said and she nodded as we walked to the office area and we requested to talk to Joan. As we wait in the lobby with other soldiers, I look at the old magazines on the table. Nothing good really, I hear a door open and I look up to see Joan walking out the door.

"Someone requested to leave the city?" I heard and I got up as I looked to her and she looked to me.

"I did ma'am." I said as she came up to me.

"What do you need to leave the city for?" She asked and I looked to her.

"I uh… I…. an item we left behind; I need to get it." I said and she looked at me.

"Is it important?" She asked and I rubbed my arm.

"Yea it's important." I said and she looks to me and nods.

"Alright, Diana and Romeo will escort you." She says and I nod.

"You will use your own vehicle and be back in a few hours, if you find anyone bring them here, any of them attack then you shoot." She says and I nod knowing that we wouldn't have to do that. She handed us what looked like a passport and I grabbed mine and Joan called in the others and I went and sat back in the lobby area to wait.

"Hey Everett you get in trouble?" Diana asked and I looked to her.

"Um, no I uh." I tried to explain but Joan came up to them.

"You'll be taking Violet here out the city and get something they left behind, it's also a good day to look for recruits and show her the ropes." Joan explained and they both nodded as we all left to my house.

"So, what did you forget?" Diana asked.

"It's…. it's something my wife has had with here since the Walkers were around." I said as we all got in my truck and Romeo told me where to go. We were able to leave after showing our I.D.'s and passports and I was driving on the open road.

"So how old are you again?" Romeo asked as I drove.

"Twenty-nine, almost thirty." I said as I drove more and looked around.

"Ah so you're pretty young." He said and I nodded.

"Yea I guess." I said as I looked around more.

"So, how long have you been gay?" He asked and I looked to him.

"Um… a while now." I said as I drove.

"I mean haven't you had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"So, you don't know what it's like to have a man?" He said and I looked at him then to the road.

"I am the man in the relationship." I said and looked at him and he looked at me.

"Uhhh." He says and Diana laughed and so did I.

"Dude, I'm happy with my wife if that's what you're trying to ask." I said as I drove.

"I um… sorry." He said and I nodded. It was about an hour or two before we got to the old shack by the bridge, I had stopped the truck as I went up to the building. I looked around the area and go to the back of the shed where some wood piles were and I heard a shot and scram as I ran out from the back and saw the door open, I quickly ran in and saw a woman laying on the ground with blood on her abdomen and a girl leaning over her. The girl looks at me and cries.

"V-V-Violet?" She asked as I looked down to see Christa and Romeo had dropped his gun as I ran to my truck and I grabbed the medic bag and ran back. I went over to Christa and lifted up her shirt and got to work as best as I could.

"I…I didn't know, they just." Romeo said and I heard some running.

"What happened?" I heard and looked to Diana."

"We.. we need to get her to the doctors but… fuck." I said as I grabbed a towle and placed it on Christa's wound and I looked to her.

"I'm…. I'm Ok." She mumbled as blood came from her mouth.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." I said as I saw Diana come by and start to lift Christa up and I lifted her up by her legs. We get her in the back of the truck and I move the top up so Mary could sit back there and so it wouldn't lock up.

"Drive." I said as I threw Diana my keys and got in the back with Christa and Romeo ran into the truck's front and Diana began to drive.

"I'm ok… I'm fine Mary." Christa says as she holds her hand and I look her over a bit more and into my medic bag and worked as best as I could.

"I know mom." She says as she looks at me and I work more.

"We can get you to a doctor." I kept saying as I put more pressure on the wound but more blood came out.

"Didn't go out." Christa mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Mom?" Mary asked and I pulled Mary behind me.

"Just stay behind me, she passed out that's all." I said as I watched her more. She was going pale and the blood had slowed but didn't stop and I couldn't stitch her up properly.

"Almost there." I heard Romeo yell as I looked and saw we were closer to the city area and I nod as I look around and I hear some groaning and I look to Christa who slowly sits up and I keep Mary behind me as she looks at me with white in her eyes. I hadn't notice that she stopped breathing.

"Mom?" Mary asked as she tried to move away and Christa attacked as I shoved her away and grabbed my gun. I didn't want to shoot her but I had no choice.

"Mary close." I tried to say but Christa was able to grab me and I felt her teeth near my neck as I placed my gun to the side of her head and pulled the trigger, hurting my ears as the body slumped onto me and blood splattered as Mary yelled for her mother. I felt the truck stop as I just moved the body off me gently and I heard the others run to the back as I just stayed quiet.

"You were going to bring a walker here?" I heard as I looked to Joan as she walked up to us.

"I uh… no she just…. what?" I asked as I looked around confused then to Mary who was crying as she looked to her mom.

"Ma'am, Romeo had shot a woman and Everett knew her, we thought we could help her but we were to late, we didn't intend to bring a walker here she was alive." Diana said and I looked at her then to Mary.

"I… I'm so sorry." I said as I looked to Christa.

"Alright bring the body in we will burn it." Joan said.

"NO!" Mary cried as she pulled at her moms' head, or what was left of her head.

"Young lady, you will not yell at me like that."

"Are you kidding me? You just said to burn her mother." I said as Joan looked to me.

"Fine, you want to bury the body be my guest but she will not be put in our grave yard that's for soldiers only." Joan said as she walked away and I looked to Mary as I did, I rubbed my neck a bit and got out the truck and I grabbed her gently. When I did, she hit me in the face by accident and I held my nose which was bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She says and I wave my hand a bit.

"It's ok, you're fine I shouldn't have grabbed you." I said as I held my head back a bit.

"I… My mom?" Mary asked and I looked to the truck and sighed a bit as I helped her out and closed the truck.

"We can bury her at my house… and you can stay with Clem, AJ and I." I said and she nods a bit as I help her into the truck and I drive to my house.

"I um… we found this." I hear as I look to Mary as she pulled a hat out of her bag and it was Clementine's. I grabbed it gently and I rubbed the bill of the hat as I looked to Mary.

"I uh… hmm." I couldn't say anything at all.

"I…I'm sorry." I said as I drove to my house.

"It wasn't your fault." She said.

"I shouldn't have requested to leave the city though." I said as I drove more and gripped the wheel a bit. I finally got to my house and I looked to see Clementine on our porch with her arms crossed as she glared at me or well the truck. I walk out and make sure Marry stays in as I walk out.

"Where the hell have you been? I have to be told by fucking Joan that you left the god damn city." She says as I look at her.

"Hey wait hold on." I said as she glares at me.

"Don't you dare say that to me, for fuck sake what if you didn't come back Violet?" She asked as I looked to her.

"Well I'm back." I said and she glared at me.

"Look Clem I know you're mad and everything but right now um…" I tried to say and I looked to the truck and waved to Mary and she comes out the truck slowly and Clementine looks at the girl and then at me then back at the girl.

"Mary?" She asked as she walked up to her and I walk next to her.

"Hi…. Clementine." Mary says quietly and Clem looks at me.

"Where the hell is Christa?" She asked and I breathed in a bit and looked to her.

"When…. I went back to the shack…. Romeo shot Christa and…. I tried to help her but…." I tried to say and she looked at me.

"I need to find the shovel." I said and she looked to Mary.

"Oh… god I'm so sorry." Clem said to Mary and I rubbed my arm a bit and Mary nods a bit.

"Um… after I finish the grave, I'm going to make sure Mary can live with us." I explained and Clementine nodded.

"Yea that… of course." She says and I nod a bit as I went to the shed and grabbed a shovel and began to work, it took about an hour and a half for me to dig the hole and I went and grabbed my truck and drove to the back yard and I went in the house and grabbed a sheet that we weren't using and I wrapped Christa up and set her in the ground as I buried Christa I saw Clementine come out and look at me as I looked back to her and I sighed gently as I finished patting the grave dirt. I come up to her and I look in the house to see Mary just looking at the floor as she sat on the couch.

"Mary?" I asked and she looked up to me.

"Yes Ma'am?" She asked as she got up.

"Uh…. Come with me, I'll make sure they have you living with us ok?" I asked and she nods as I go get my truck and we both get in and head to the Work Station. I talk with the people as we discuss for Mary to live with Clem, AJ and I they agree and they give her and I.D. and I take her back home with me. She doesn't say a word to me as she leaves the truck and I rub my arm as she heads into the house. I don't blame her though; I walk into the house and I sat on the recliner and I rub my face a bit as I feel someone stand next to me. I looked to see Clementine as she looks at me.

"She can have our room for now." Clem said and I nodded and thought a bit.

"I'll ask to make an extension to the house." I mumbled as I looked to the wall.

"How did she?" Clem asked and I looked to her and pulled her into my lap and I laid the chair back so she was laying on me.

"Shot in the abdomen, I wanted to get her here and well…. She turned while we were on our way here…. She almost took a chunk out of me so I shot her…. And Mary saw it…. I didn't mean to." I said and she looked to me.

"Things like that will happen Violet, you can't keep death away from everyone…. I know you feel bad and Mary will understand this as well later on…. I…. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." She said and I nodded.

"Is AJ home?" I asked and she nodded.

"Did he do his homework?" I asked.

"Yes, he's in his room drawing right now." She said and I nodded.

"I'm just going to…. Take a nap." I said and she nods a bit as I close my eyes.


	11. The End?

(Violet's Pov)

-Two Weeks Later-

I watched as Clementine would look at me as I drank a beer as she glared at me. I watched her a bit as I drink a bit more.

"Will you stop drinking?" She asked and I looked to her and placed the bottle on the kitchen counter as I looked at her. I crossed my arms as I looked to her and watched her.

"I stopped." I tell her and she looks at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she came up and cupped my cheek with the palm of her right hand.

"Nothing just wanted a drink." I mumbled as I looked to her and leaned into her hand a bit.

"Something is up." She said and I shook my head as I moved away and I watched as AJ and Mary came into the house.

"Hey mom." AJ said and I nodded to him.

"Homework first you two." I said and they both nodded as they headed into the kitchen.

"Violet." I heard as I turned to look at Clementine. She came up to me and I sighed a bit as she handed me the beer bottle and I just looked to her.

"I'm going to go finish up my paperwork and they want me back at the office again to go look for more people." I told her quietly so AJ and Mary don't hear me.

"Is that why?" she asked and I nodded a bit.

"Yea… anyway I just need to finish up the paperwork and then I'll be out again." I said and she nods as I kiss her cheek a bit and I look at her.

"It's going to be late; do you need anything to eat?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, just my canteen filled with water, Juliet is making dinner for us anyway." I mumbled as I looked to her and she nods a bit and I kiss her.

"Better come back safe." She says and I nod a bit as I kiss her again then I finish off my beer and I look over to AJ and Mary as they look at us.

"Homework, now." I said and they looked back to their papers and I nod a bit.

"Don't be hard on them Violet." She said and I look to her.

"If they finish their homework then they can do what they want, if not then they have to sit there longer." I said and I heard some barking and looked as Snow nipped at Mary's shoe and AJ tried to grab Snow and I sigh as I rub my neck. I looked to Clem as she laughed a bit.

"I need to get going soon." I said and she looks to me.

"I know." She says and I look over to the children as they do their homework and I look back to Clem as I pull her to me and I kiss her neck a bit.

"Vi." She says and I chuckle a bit as I look to her.

"Do I get a reward for coming back safe?" I whisper in her ear as I kiss her neck again.

"Hmm, maybe, but you have to wait and see." She says and I nod as I pull away and I head into my office and I grab my papers and I sit at my desk and I do my paperwork for a bit. I then hear a knock on the door.

"It's open." I said still going through my papers and writing down the times.

"Hey." I heard and looked up to see Mary.

"Oh… hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Yea just… can I stay here?" She asked and I nodded a bit as she sat on the couch that was in here and she looked to me.

"You need anything?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Do you know if they sell flower seeds here?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"I think so, do you need any?" I asked.

"I just… want to plant flowers near my mom." She said and I nodded as I thought a bit and I grabbed my wallet and gave her some money.

"Buy what you need, and get something for Clem and AJ, if you want to bring them with you then that's fine." I said and she nods a bit and still looks to me.

"What are you working on?" Mary asked as I went back to my papers.

"Just some paperwork." I said and wrote down times again and I looked to my watch as it beeped and I rubbed my neck a bit.

"Um, I have to leave um…." I tried to say and she just nodded and left the room and I grabbed the jacket of my uniform and the reflector sash we had to wear for work. I came down the stairs as I looked threw my files once more and I looked to see Clementine looking at me and I go up to her and I kiss her cheek gently and I look to her.

"Love you." I tell her.

"Love you too." She says and I nod as I kiss her gently and I head out the door and off to the base. Once I showed my I.D. to the guards, I head to the office area to drop off my paperwork and once done I looked over to see Joan watching me.

"Violet, seems like you're leading todays recruitment." She says and I nod a bit as I watched her. We both walked out to the group of people I was handed my rifle as I looked it over then I looked up to the group I was in charge of. We all headed out in two trucks as I looked at the map and they followed the directions that were given.

"There's probably no more survivors I mean come on; we haven't had a new person in weeks." I heard someone say.

"Well we were able to find Everett and her family so there could be more." I heard Diana say.

"That was luck." Romeo said.

"Not luck, if you look in the right places, though most people by now would have made communities on their own at this point, low food supplies can make people stop and settle, anyway if we find a community then we could make trades with them." I said not looking up from my map.

"Heard of a small little community further down in Florida." Diana said and I looked up and turned to them.

"What?" I asked.

"In Florida, there's a bunch of people they live in this fort apparently." He said and I thought a bit.

"we can make trades with them; we are not going to bother them." I said.

"Trade? What do they have to offer?" Romeo asked and I looked up to him.

"They're just a small bunch of people we can bring them here." He said and I thought for a bit.

"I'll request a few days trip from Joan, but I will be going." I said.

"Who died and made you boss?" A man asked and I looked to him.

"You will not mess with those people, I will talk with them, so back the fuck off." I said and he glared at me. I looked at him as he moved away and I just went back to work on my map. It's been five hours since we left the city and I haven't seen a new person or community at all.

"Come on there's no one out here." Diana said and I nodded a bit and rubbed my face a bit and heard some groaning to our left and I look to see some walkers.

"Yea… best we go now and quiet." I whispered but then there was a loud bang as one of the soldiers shot the walkers and I glared at them as more walkers began to show and I growled as we all hurried back into the vehicles and sped off back home. I clutched my rifle as I watched the Walkers in the rearview mirror.

"Fucking hell." I mumbled as Diana drove us home.

"I know." She said and I Watched the road as we drove back up to the city walls, we showed our papers and we got to the base. Once done we all got out and Joan came up to us.

"Walkers down in the woods almost five hours out, not much but someone shot one of them causing sounds." I said.

"Who shot the walker?" she asked.

"No clue."

"Check the rifles, everyone had a full pack of ammo if one is missing, you'll find out who." She said and I nodded as I went over to Diana who was checking the rifles. And I looked at the numbers on the rifles.

"Rifle number seventy-one is missing an ammo." She said and I nodded and looked to see that it was her father's rifle. I looked to her and she looked back to me and I saw the type of rifle it was and handed her my shell casing and she looked to me.

"Put it in there I'll take the blame." I told her as I went over to Joan's office.

"Come in." She said and I opened the door and closed it.

"You find out who shot the walker?" She asked.

"I lied… I shot the walker." I said and she looked up to me and stood up.

"You sure you want to do that?" she asked.

"Do what ma'am?" I asked.

"you really want to take the blame of other soldiers' actions? You want to take their punishment?" she asked and I looked her in the eyes.

"I shot the walker Ma'am." I said and she nods.

"You were a good soldier, still are, very admirable of you to take blame for a battle buddy, to protect your people." She said and I looked at her more as she walked to her desk.

"Here's the deal, I won't punish you for this, but what I can do is promote you." She said and I looked at her confused.

"You're willing to keep someone safe so they don't get hurt for causing trouble in the community, you show leadership skills and have been working really well on that wall, I've watched you work." She said I looked to her more.

"smart, talented, brave, hardworking, we need people like you to guide the others and to lead the newer generation, your boy for that matter is also smart like you, you can be my right hand, you can lead the army that I have built, I trust you enough to do that." She says and I look at her then to the ground.

"I… In charge?" I asked and she nods.

"Th-that sounds really good." I said and she nods.

"So… how about it? Better pay, good home, put your skills to the test?" she asked and I looked to her.

"You…. I…I can keep people safe?" I asked and she nods.

"You're in charge of it all, you can keep your family safe, the community, you'll be respected for your work." She says and I nod.

"Y-yea I…. Yea I'll do it." I say and she holds her hand out and I shake her hand.

"Head of security and General of the army." She said and I nod.

"Now go home and celebrate." She says and I nod as I walk out her office and I head on home. I get to my door and I open it and I see Clem asleep on the couch and I walk up to her and I kiss her cheek gently.

"Hmmm, morning." She said and I looked at the time and I nod gently as I look to her.

"Morning darlin." I said and she looked up to me and I smiled as I cupped her cheek gently with my right hand.

"You're very affectionate." She says and I nod as I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"Something happen?" she asked.

"Walkers a few hours out, got to keep a close eye on them." I said and she nods as I kiss her neck a bit.

"Vi." She says but I don't listen as I move my hand up her shirt a bit.

"Violet, the kids will be waking up in a bit." She says and I nod.

"After they leave?" I asked and she looked to me.

"We have work." She says.

"I can call you in." I said and she looked to me.

"Do you have a plan for us to leave here?" She asked and I looked to her as she sat up on the couch and I lay her back down.

"Not exactly…. Just relax." I said as I took her hand and I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand.

"Violet what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'll just call you in today ok?" I asked and she looked to me.

"Violet."

"Yea?"

"Are you ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm great." I said and she cupped my face as I looked to her.

"Just, watch for walkers ok? I… I know they're not as active but still." I said and she looked to me more.

"I know Violet." She said and I nod as I kissed her and the alarm clocks went off up the stairs and I look at her.

"I'll make breakfast." I said and she nods as I go in the kitchen and I begin to work on the kitchen and I call in Clementine's office.

"Hello, this is Violet Everett and I just wanted to make a call to request a day off for my wife." I said.

"Yes, Ma'am I'll be sure to put the order in have a nice day." The woman said and I nod.

"You too." I said and I hung the phone up as I made breakfast. AJ and Mary came down and I saw Clem get up as I set the plates down and I look to Clems leg.

"After the kids head to school you and I are going to head to the hospital." I said as I set hand the kids Juice and I go grab Clems coffee.

"Your leg is fine Violet." She said and I looked to her.

"I know but let's just give it a try ok? It'll be a spare leg for you basically." I said and she looked to me.

"Come on please." I said and she nods.

"Fine… fine." She said and I nod as I hand her, her coffee and I sit with them as I eat.

"So today we're going to learn the chain of command here." Mary said and I looked to them.

"That's nice." I said.

"Yea, so we have Joan being the leader like the president basically, then we have the General if we ever get one." She said and I nod.

"Vi are you listening?" Clem asked.

"Yes, I am, who's next on the list?' I asked.

"Oh, then we have…." She talked about the people in charge and I nod as I listen to her and I look to AJ.

"You know what you're going to learn today?" I asked.

"Same thing as Mary's group." He said and I nod to him and rub his head a bit as I looked at my watch.

"Time to head out you two." I said and they nod as they grab their bags and I clean their dishes as they head out. I finish the dishes and head over to Clementine and I kiss her.

"Not even a minute after the kids left." She says and I hold her.

"We haven't been able to do this in a long time." I whisper in her ear and She turns to look at me and I kiss her as I move her out the chair and I pick her up and take her over to our room. I laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her.

-Few hours later-

I looked over to Clementine as she slept and I moved the hair from her eyes. She opens her eyes a bit and looks over to me and I smile at her gently as I kiss her and she kisses me back. I hold her waist and move my hand up and down her side gently as she looked to me.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says and I rub her side more and I pull her closer to me and I kiss her again. The phone goes off and I sigh as I grab my boxers and shirt and I go answer the phone.

"Hello Everett house." I said.

"Hello, this is Joan, I've updated your record and I was wondering what housing you'd like to be located in." she said.

"Um… same house, makes things easier." I said.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, offer still stands." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." I said and she hung up and I looked to see Clementine dressed up a bit and I go up to her and I kiss her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Joan." I said and she sighs.

"Bet she doesn't call everyone up like this." She grumbled.

"It's fine… she might do it more later on anyway." I said and she nods.

"Can't wait to leave this place." She said.

"I mean, it's ok." I said and she looked to me.

"You…. You're not thinking of staying, are you?" she asked.

"Well no I mean… it does remind me of what the world use to be."

"Violet they forced you into the Military, what if they do the same to AJ?" she asked me a bit pissed.

"I'll make sure that they don't" I said.

"And how would you do that?" She asked pissed.

"I'll talk to Joan."

"She won't give a damn." She says.

"She seems to listen to me." I said.

"Listens to you?' She asked and I nodded.

"She's fucking messing with you so you could drop your guard." Clem said.

"I… I don't think she is, I mean this is a really good set up, just think it through." I said.

"God damn it Violet." She mumbled as she went to our room and I rubbed the back of my head. I go to our room and I watch her as she grabs some clean clothes and I grab a pair of jeans and a black shirt along with my boots.

"I'm still taking you to the hospital today for your leg." I said.

"Like hell you will."

"Clem it'll be a spare leg just in case the one I built is non-fixable that's all." I said an she looked to me and crossed her arms a bit.

"Please." I say and she nods.

"Fine whatever." She said and I smiled a bit as I grabbed the truck keys and I looked to her as she grabbed her cap and I come up and kiss her gently.

"Clem, I love you." I tell her and she looks at me.

"I, love you too." She says as I help her in the truck and I head to the hospital. It's just the old hospital this city used to have, they just cleaned it out so people could start using it. We headed to the front and I took her to the chairs and sat her down as I went to the desk.

"Name?" The woman asked and I handed her my I.D.

"Violet Everett, I'm here to see if we could get my wife a replacement leg to help her out more." I said and the woman looked to me.

"Alright, we'll get someone for you Mrs. Everett, just sit and wait." She said and I nodded as she handed me a form and I went over to the seat next to Clems' and I look at her as I sit down, I saw her reading a magazine.

"You know, for something so old this magazine is just…. boring." She says and sets it down as I laugh a bit.

"Sorry darling, maybe the next issue will come out in…. a few hundred years from now." I said and she laughed a bit as I held her hand gently. It took an hour before we were called up and I took Clementine to the office and we sat down, it wasn't long before a doctor came in and looked us over and started to get Clem fitted for her leg.

"Once we get your leg done, we will call you to come get it in a few weeks." The doctor said and I nodded as I looked to Clementine as she strapped the old leg on and we headed to the front desk and I paid for the leg in advance and was given a receipt for it.

"Violet… I want to leave after we get my leg." She said and I looked to her as I drove us home.

"I…. let's not rush anything, we need more time…. To plan things out." I said as I parked the truck in our driveway.

"You're acting like we should stay here." She said.

"I don't see anything wrong with this place though Clem, look I know you hate Joan but she doesn't bother you at all." I said as she got out and slammed the truck door and I sighed. I got out the car as she went up the steps and I went up and grabbed her arm. She turned around quickly and hit me.

"Ah fucking god Clem calm down."

"CALM DOWN?!" She yelled and I covered her mouth.

"Keep your voice down." I said and she moved my hand away.

"You want to stay here and be treated like this, fine but I'm not going to stay here." She said.

"And where the hell would you go?"

"Home."

"There are Walkers out there, you can't even fix your damn leg and you complain about how you keep breaking the damn thing, now grow the hell up and think things through." I said and she glared at me and looked at her.

"Fuck you Violet, just… fuck you, maybe I should have stayed with Louis, maybe being with you was the biggest mistake I've made in my life." She said and I looked at her as I let her go.

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"…. Fine…. Fine, you want it to be like that, go right ahead, go be with Louis, go be with the petty fucking child who can't do shit for anyone unless it's for his own benefits, I've put how many fucking years into our relationship? I've raised AJ as if he was my own fucking son, I've treated you with respect I never treated you like a child, I helped you on your lowest times, and I love you so god damn much." I said as I looked to her.

"I…. you…. don't ever bring him up, don't ever fucking talk about him, just…... fuck off." I said as I went inside and I went up to my office. I don't know how long I was in there but I heard the door open and close as I heard AJ and Mary talking to Clementine and I got out the office and walked to the living room.

"And guess who's the second in command?" AJ asked excited as I looked to Clem and them.

"Who?" Clem asked.

"Violet." He said and she turned to look at me. She looked pissed but didn't say anything since the kids were around and I rubbed my neck as I looked to her.

"Violet hu?" She asked and I nodded a bit and so did AJ.

"Yea." He said and I looked at her as she turned away from me.

"Can you two go outside for a few?" Clem asked them and they nodded as I just looked to her as they leave.

"That's why you want to stay hu? Cause you get to be a damn leader hu?" She asked.

"No, I just."

"No? Cause this is what you seem to be doing, you want us to stay here and work, and die doing the things we fought years ago not to do with Lilly's group." She said pissed as she stood up and looked at me.

"You want the same shit to happen, you'll end up shot first." She said and I looked at her.

"Are you going to shoot me?" I asked her and she looked to me.

"When you leave…. Will you shoot me so you can leave easily with AJ and Mary?" I asked her.

"I…. If you get in my way." She said and I come up to her and I pull my pistol out and she flinches and I grab her hand and place the gun in her hand.

"…. Use this then…. If you decide to do so…. If you do it when I'm asleep put a pillow on my head and shoot me in the head…. The least you can do is make sure I don't turn to hurt anyone else." I said and she looked at me as she gripped the gun and I looked to her face.

"Then go find Louis and be with him." I said.

"I… I can't shoot you." She said.

"Well, you might have to, but why should you care…. Being with me was the worst choice you ever made right? You'd rather be with Louis…... so it shouldn't be an issue for you at all." I said and handed her the keys to the truck.

"Just make sure AJ doesn't see what happens to me that's another thing I ask you to do." I said and she looked up to me. I turned around and headed to my office as I got back to work on some papers. I didn't go out for lunch, I didn't come out for dinner either, AJ tried to get me to eat but I didn't I just stayed in my office and even fell asleep till my alarm went off. I got up slowly from my desk as I got up and went out the room. I knocked something over and looked down to see a cup of water spilt and I sighed a bit as I went and got a towel to clean it up.

"You finally came out." I heard and looked to see Mary as she came out her room and I nod.

"Yep." I said as I took the towel down to the laundry room and I look to see Clem come out dressed in her work uniform and I watched her and nodded as I went in the room and grabbed a clean uniform as I head out with her along with AJ and Mary as Clem handed me the keys and I took them to school as I drove us to work. I look to her as she just looks at the road and I look to her hand and I shake my head a bit as I go through the gate and we show our I.D.s and I drive her to her work and she gets out and doesn't talk to me. I sigh as I head to the work station to get an Update on my I.D. I park the car and I walk in as I explain what's going on and the worker nods as she updates my I.D. and called up Joan who said she sent in the documents in early this morning and they looked for the files. Once it was done, I headed back to my truck and then went to the base to work.

"Hey, if it isn't second in command." I heard and looked to Diana as she patted my back and I nodded a bit as I went and cleaned my rifle.

"Come on, you aren't excited?" She asked me and I looked to her.

"Not really…. Anyway, what do we have to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know what you have to do but I have to go exercise at the rec center so are you coming?" She asked and I nod as I head over to the rec center with her. Once there a few people were looking at me as I looked to them and followed Diana as we both worked out.

"So, explain how a new comer can become second in command in a matter of weeks, while people who worked for years don't even get to see the rank of captain." I heard and looked to see that it was Johnathan. He was a bit of an asshole when it came to people younger than him.

"Don't know, have an issue about it then take it up with Joan." I said and he glared at me.

"You're just a piece of shit, you're small and weak." He said.

"I suggest keeping your mouth shut Johnathan, or else you'll be left behind those walls without anything but the clothes on your back." We heard and I looked to see Joan as she walked over to us and I got up from the bench and set the weights down. We all saluted Joan and she lowered her hand down and so we did.

"Violet you're needed in my office." She says and I nod a bit as I set the weights back where they belong as we begin to walk to her office.


	12. Winter Catch

(Violet's Pov)

-Six Months Later-

Joan, she had said that another group had passed by the community and that I was to go talk to them as they could join our group. I looked over to Clementine as she looked at me from her spot on the chair in the kitchen as I stood by the counter. We had been here for almost half a year and Clem and I haven't really talked since that day.

"Where are you going now?" She asked as I looked to her as I grabbed my rifle and uniform.

"There's a group of people that passed the community, Joan wants me to talk to them." I said and looked to her.

"You're going to capture more people and force them into this group." She mumbled and I looked at her.

"I never did that… I ask if they want to join and if they refuse, I leave it at that."

"Then explain how they ended up here." She says as she gets up and glares up at me.

"I… I don't want to be here anymore, you… you kidnap people and force them here like they did to us… you aren't the person I married you, changed." She says and I look to her. My chest hurt at these words and I fiddle with my fingers a bit.

"If you want to leave me that's fine." I said quietly and I looked up to her.

"I want you safe I want AJ safe what's so fucking hard to understand about that? Sorry that we haven't left out of here and gone someplace else but for fuck sake Clem I am not a kidnapper." I said as I looked to her. She just looked away and I sigh as I come up behind her and hold her wait gently.

"Come on Clem… after I'm done with this we can go on a date; they have the movie theater working and a few places to eat wouldn't that be fun?" I asked and she moved away from me and I rubbed my face a bit.

"Look, if I get enough hours put in and I'm on Joans good side we can take a trip for a few weeks." I said.

"I don't want to come back… what are you not getting?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I just want you safe, I know you want to leave but look at this, we have a home, we have food, we have clean water, we aren't struggling, we have medicine, they made you a leg and it's ten times better than what I made you, AJ is learning some things, so is Mary, you guys don't have to deal with any Walkers or any other people, you're safe that's all I care about." I tell her and she looks at me.

"Violet I know your intentions are good, you have proven that time and time again but Joan is planning something, she always acts kind to people just to drop their guard." She says and I look to her.

"I'm not like that, I watch my back with her, trust me on that."

"Violet." She says and I come up to her and I kiss her neck gently.

"Clem I am careful have been for six months now, trust me darlin I know what I'm doing." I tell her and she moves away from me and I sigh.

"I'll be back tonight… I want to try the date night at least… and if you still want to leave me then… then you can." I said as I go grab my jacket I look at the ring on my finger and sigh as I look to Clem who was just rubbing her arm a bit and not looking at me. Winter was coming around rub my neck as I grab my gloves and I head out. I head to the base and walk to the garage as we set up the trucks and other vehicles as I look through the list of people who would be coming with us.

"Ready to head out?" I heard and looked up from the paper and I see Diana.

"Yea, we have to get a few blankets though since we're going to be out in the dark." I said and she nods as I go to the supply closet and grab a few blankets and jackets and set them in the car.

"Ok let's head out." I said as we head to the vehicles and we head out of the wall. We stay out for a good few hours as I look around and see some cabins as we pull up to them. I get out and head up to the cabin with a few people and it starts to snow a bit as I slowly open the door and hold my rifle up and look around the cabin a bit as Rome, Diana, and I walk in a bit and I look around as others go into the other cabins.

"Nothing." I said as I look up the stairs and hear a sound and I stop as I look to Diana and I point up and she nods as I head up the stairs and she follows up behind me.

"Hello?" I heard Diana ask and I looked around and opened one of the doors and point my rifle up and I see an older man as he points his pistol at me. He looked to be Mexican I could be wrong; he has an army jacket on and is glaring at me.

"Found someone." I heard Diana say.

"Same." I said as I looked to the man.

"Back the fuck up." He says and I glare at him.

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." I tell him.

"Now drop your weapon and keep your hands where I can see them." I said and he looked to me and I felt someone behind me and I quickly turn only to get hit in the face with something and I black out. I don't know how long I was out all I know is that I woke up freezing as I open my eyes and see that Diana was tied up along with Romeo and I feel my hands and I am also tied up.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I look around the room and see some people I didn't know.

"They're part of Joans group Javi they need to be put down." I heard as I look at them my head still fuzzy.

"David you can't just keep killing people in her group, they're forced into this." The man Javi said and I tried to get up slowly but I couldn't feel my right leg and I looked down to see it broken.

"Don't move." I heard and turned my head as I saw a woman as she had a rag in her hand and I moved my head away from it.

"I'm trying to help, Javi hit you pretty hard with that bat, you're bleeding." She said and I looked to her.

"M-My leg." I mumbled and she looked down and Sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said and I looked to see the two men looking at me as the older man came up and grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled my up, pinning me to the wall.

"You fucking sack of shit, wearing this uniform." He said and I glare at him.

"Fuck off."

"I should kill you, I had men die in this uniform and you're playing solider." He said and I glare at him.

"It's what my job requires fucking asshole." I said as I glare at him more as he dropped me and tore my jacket off cutting the cuffs as he glared at me. I didn't really care other than I would be freezing but I'm use to it.

"Fucking brat." He said and I just watched him.

"David quit it." The girl said as she went back to me.

"David?.. you know Joan?" I asked and they all looked at me and I looked back.

"Garcia's? You… you're the Garcia family, right?" I asked. And they looked at me.

"I swear to God Joan is just making us look bad." Javi said and I looked to him.

"Javi?... uh… Clementine and AJ." I said as he looked to me.

"How do you know them? What the fuck did you do to them?" He said pissed as he came up to me and grabbed me again and I groan.

"Fucking hell my leg." I mumbled.

"I don't give a fuck about your leg, how do you know about Clem and AJ? What have you done to them?"

"JAVI!" the woman yelled.

"Not now Kate." He said.

"Set her down god damn it." Kate says and he glared at me not listening to her.

"What the fuck have you done to them, tell me now or I'll beat the hell out of you." He said and I just looked to him as I was about to tell him he punched me with one arm as he held me up with his other.

"Fuck." I mumbled as he lifter my head up in a jerking motion.

"What the fuck have you done to them?" He asked again and then dropped me and I land on my leg wrong.

"Hmm, fucking hell." I mumbled as I grabbed my leg and he stepped on it.

"FUCK!" I yell.

"TELL ME NOW!" He yelled and the woman grabbed him and pulled him back as I look up at him.

"Fucking asshole." I said.

"I swear to god if you hurt them." He said and I spat some blood.

"I would never." I said and I get picked up again this time by David.

"You would, you're from Joans group they don't give a shit about anyone." He said and I glared at him.

"Like you?" I asked and he punches me this time. My head hurt as I felt blood pour out my nose and I groan a bit.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I heard and looked to see Diana awake.

"Fuck you bitch." David says to her and I take my good leg and kick him in the crotch as he let me go I drop to the floor and I land on my leg wrong again as he groaned and glared at me and I put my hands to my face to see blood.

"Fucking assholes can't wait for someone to talk, instead you beat the hell out of them…. Why Clem talked about you so kindly I don't fucking know." I said as I coughed a bit.

"Fucking bitch." David says as he gets up.

"She's back at our house… taking care of AJ and Mary." I said and I set my hands in my lap.

"She's ok." I said as I just looked at my bloody hands.

"Ok?" Javi asked and I nodded.

"She's ok…. she's ok." I said and remember what I told her before I left.

_'I don't think they'd kill me but if they did… Clem can be happy right.'_ I thought a bit as I looked to see Diana looking at me and I look at the Garcia's.

"Let the other two go, Diana and Romeo, and anyone else you have." I said and David laugh.

"We aren't letting you go." He said as he glared at me.

"No, not everyone, you can keep me as a… bargaining chip so to speak, I am Joans right hand, and you can radio her now." I said as I looked to my bag.

"Walkie Talkie in the bag, fully charged." I said and Javi looked to me then went to the bag and grabbed my radio.

"Go on… call her." I said and Diana looked to them as David grabbed the radio and pressed the button.

"Hello?" he asked and the radio buzzed a bit.

"This isn't Violet, who is this?" I heard and it was Joan.

"Seems you've forgotten us so easily." David said.

"Ah David, how nice to hear from you and your family… so you've taken my people captive hu?" She asked not to surprised, though I can't blame her.

"If you want to call it that then yes, we have." He said and I watch him as he looked to me.

"We have Violet too; seems your right hand isn't good at her job." He said and I watched him.

"I suggest letting her and my people go unless you want your family to get hurt." I heard.

"See I fucking told you." David said pissed as he looked at me.

"Well you have her people captive what do you fucking expect?" Diana said.

"Diana stop it now." I said.

"No fuck them."

"Diana, stop." I tell her and she looked at me as I looked back at her.

"Just shut the fuck up ok?" I said and she looked down at the floor and nods.

"Put Violet on the radio." I heard and looked at David as he looked to me.

"I don't think that would be necessary." He said.

"If you don't put her on, I'll assume she's either injured to the point where she can't speak or is dead, if she is either I won't hesitate to find you and shoot you myself David." I heard and watched as David came up to me pissed as he pressed on the radio for me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Violet are you ok?" Joan asked and I nod.

"Yea, fine as can be." I said and waited.

"Are you injured?" She asked.

"Uh… just a splitting headache and a… busted leg maybe." I said in the radio and I looked to David.

"Noting else wrong? Are the others ok?" She asked.

"Uh Diana looks ok, she's talking, um… Romeo looks fine." I said.

"Ok good, how bad is your leg?" She asked.

"Uh… it just hurts a lot that's all." I said and David moves the radio away.

"There you talked to her." He said.

"You think having her injured in any way is going to make things ok? And my other people, they're injured too." She says and Javi looked at me as Kate works on me more.

"Now here is what's going to happen, you will let my people go, and we won't have a war on our hands, your people live and our people live, nothing more nothing less." I hear and I look around a bit and I look to see David glaring at me.

"No, No deal." He said and I glare at him.

"I hope you know you're keeping those people away from their families, are you willing to let families suffer?" Joan says.

"They have no families you're always fucking lying." He said and I look down.

"Poor Clementine won't see her wife again, and her son AJ won't see his mom again, Javi I know you know Clementine and I know you're there, are you going to let her suffer?" Joan said and I sit up a bit.

"Clementine… who's with Clementine?" He asked us and grabs the radio.

"Who's Clementines' wife?" He asked Joan pissed off as he glares at us.

"My right hand, Violet, the woman you're refusing to give up along with my other group members." She says and I see Javi looking at me pissed.

"You're lying, Clementine wouldn't be in your group or even be with someone associated with your group." Javi says and he shuts the radio off and I watch him as he glares at me and I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he came up to me.

"You sound like a pissed off dad." I laughed a bit as he grabbed me by my shirt and I was off the ground a bit.

"Your dad should have taught you to keep your mouth shut." He said and I laughed more.

"Fucking funny." I said and he glared at me and dropped me and I land on my leg wrong and groan a bit.

"Stop fucking dropping her, for fuck sake you already busted her leg." I heard Diana say and I look to her.

"Keep quiet."

"No, they're being fucking assholes to us when we didn't do a damn thing to them." She says and I look to them.

"Haven't done anything to us? You fucking kidnap people to join your fucking group." David said.

"AND YOU GIVE LITTLE SICK BOYS AWAY AND RIP THEM FROM THE ONLY FAMILY THEY HAVE LEFT!" I yelled at him and he glared at me.

"You kept a doctor who would rather get fucking high on drugs then take care of a sick boy who could fucking actually help you in your community, but instead you rip him away from his mother figure and kick a thirteen year old girl out the group to fucking fend for herself in a walker infested world, so shut the fuck up David." I tell him and he grabs his brothers' bat and comes at me but Javi stopped him as I glare at him.

"David don't." his brother said.

"No let him, he loves to fucking hurt people like it's a damn hobby." I said as I glare at both of them.

"And we don't fucking take anyone, we ask if they want to join we tell them what we have and if they want that then they join us if they don't they leave, sometimes they come back to us asking if they can join and we allow them, I fucking deal with that shit, I know what the fuck goes on there, I know who joins and who doesn't." I said and they all glare at me. We did this for a few minutes before they all walked away leaving the room and hours had passed, I saw the sun come through the windows of the empty room and I look at Romeo as he got up slowly but not in a normal movement.

"Diana… move away slowly and quietly." I whisper to her and she looked to me then to Romeo and does as told. I hear a groaning sound, something we've been use to for so long now. I move a bit as Romeo gets up and I see those white eyes looking at me as I try to get up but my leg hurts. I hear him groan more as he walks up to me and I look around a bit but saw nothing.

"Walker." Diana says and I nod as I try to move a bit quietly and he doesn't seem to notice as we just keep calm.

"Diana…fuck." I mumbled as Romeo heard me and growled loudly as he got close to me and I moved away and I saw blood coming from my leg.

"Fuck." I say louder.

"HELP US DAMN IT!" Diana yelled as the walker got on me and I heard the door bust open as someone also moved the walker off me fast and shot him. I breath heavily as I look to the walker and cough a bit.

"Fucking hell." I said as I looked at Diana and then to the person and it was Kate.

"Fucking Christ." She said and I glare at her.

"You… fuckers." I said and looked back to Romeo.

"What happened?" I heard David ask as he came in.

"The man turned into a walker, almost bit her." Kate explained as she pointed to me.

"Should have let him." David say and I glare at him.

"Get them ready they're heading back and we're going to move out, they follow we shoot them." David says.

"Her leg is messed up asshole, you expect her to walk?" Diana said and I look to her.

"You'll take the stupid fucking truck you dumbass." He said and I glare at him. It wasn't long till I was set in the back of the truck and Kate had handed me my jacket back and I looked as my name tag was no longer on it and I glare at David as I put it over Romeo's face when they set him in the truck and I see his jacket gone too.

"You know he actually served in the military…." I said as I looked at him and He didn't give the jacket back. I shook my head and tapped the back of the truck and Diana drove us back home. I don't know how long we drove but we finally got home after a while and we got in through the wall's gates. Once in people got to the truck and I scooted off a bit as I tried to get off but my leg stopped me from doing so.

"What happened?" I heard as I looked to see Joan coming up to us.

"The Garcias….. ambush that's all." I said as she came up to me and checked me over then Diana and then saw Romeo.

"They killed Romeo?" She asked.

"I… all I know is that he was knocked out and I guess they hit him to hard and…. Fuck I don't know." I said as I looked at him then to Joan.

"Ok, get Violet to the hospital and call her family, after that we will find them and keep them prisoner." Joan said and I looked to her but didn't say anything as I got up and was helped to the hospital. I was there for a few hours and it was around noon when Clementine came into my room and I had a boot on my foot.

"What happened?" She asked as she came up to me.

"Your friends the Garcias, Javi and David, fucking did this shit…." I said pissed.

"You…. No, they didn't." She said.

"Like fucking hell, they didn't, how else did I get a busted leg?" I asked.

"You fell?" she questioned and I shook my head and I laid my head back as I rubbed my face.

"You…. You can't be fucking serious." I said as I looked to her.

"Javi wouldn't hurt anyone else he had to." She said and I groan.

"Well Joan is going after them so you'll see, fuckers killed Romeo damn man turned into a walker and almost ate me, but you won't believe that either will you?" I asked a she looked to me.

"No, it's not like that." She said and I shake my head.

"I just…. I just want to go home." I said as I looked to the door as I felt Clementine place her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Sorry just…. I just want to go home." I said and she nodded as we got my paperwork and I looked at the bill and I paid for it and we began to head home. I sat on the couch and I rubbed my face as I looked to Clementine as she looked to me.

"Joan is going after them…. After what happened to Romeo, she isn't going to let them go that easy." I tell her and she looked to me.

"She… you'll make sure she doesn't hurt them will you?" She asked.

"Look at what they fucking did to me, and Romeo, he didn't have to fucking die we didn't do shit to them and they do this to us." I tell her and she looks at me and then at the floor and I stop as I look at her.

"Clem… I… I didn't mean to yell it's just… I'm tired and…. I wanted to do something nice for you when I got back so we could talk things out too." I explain and she looks at me.

"I'm sorry Violet…. I'll… you hungry?" She asked and I nodded a bit as I was about to get up but was stopped.

"Nope, you relax I'll get lunch ready." She said and I nod a bit as I look to see Clem head into the kitchen and I look to the clock a bit.

"You want nuggets?" She asked and I looked up.

"They had some?" I asked.

"Yea, the little old lady made some all we have to do is heat them up." She said and I nod.

"Yea… that would be good." I said. A few minutes pass and I'm handed a plate of nuggets and I eat some and share with Clementine.

"I'll try and make sure Joan doesn't hurt them to much…. I can't really stop her at this point." I explained and she nods a bit.

"I never saw Javi even hit his own brother when they fought, even though David deserved it so much." Clem explained and I nod.

"I'm sorry." I tell her and she looked to me.

"I'm sorry." Clementine says and I lay back on the couch a bit and I felt something cover my body. I didn't realize how cold I actually was but this blanket was nice and warm.

"I'll start the fire, you're freezing." She says and I nod a bit as I watch her. My eyes going heavy as I watched her and I just couldn't keep my eye's open any longer.


	13. Leave Me Behind and Stay Safe

(Violet's pov)

-Six Month Later-

It had been around six months since my group had been held captive by David and Javi's new group, me and Clem had been fighting a bit and I had been sleeping on the couch for a while, my leg was healing well or so the doctor said I walk with a limp but it's not to noticeable, I also got my hair cut short it was starting to bother me. Clem even said once that I looked like Jane, the woman that helped raise her and AJ once. I woke up to a knock on the door and I slowly get up and answer the door, I look to see that it was night and I saw Joan standing at my door.

"Oh, Joan, how are you?" I asked as I let her in.

"I am well, I see you won't be at work for a while." She said as she pointed to my leg.

"I've still reported in and work at the desk Ma'am nothing to worry about." I said and she nods.

"We have found the house that Diana explained from the last known location, though they left already." She said.

"Any tracks?" I asked as we headed to the kitchen and I made her some coffee.

"No, they covered their tracks for now." She said and I thought.

"They might have found another building to stay in and watched if you didn't look at the other buildings." I said and I heard some feet walking as I turned to see Clementine looking at us.

"Hello Clementine." Joan said and Clem glared at her.

"Hello, asshole." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot but I have changed Clem." Joan says and Clementine just continues to glare.

"Tricking my wife into working with you, by saying she could protect us better here doesn't really fit well with me." She argued back to Joan.

"Your wife made her own choice Clementine."

"No, you manipulated her."

"Stop it, please just… Clem right now I'm working with Joan to find the people who did this to me, and especially to Romeo." I tell her.

"Bullshit."

"CLEM!" I yelled and she looked up to me with wide eyes.

"Just stop, I want this, I want Joan to find them and I want to beat the hell out of them for what they did, do you understand me? I want to do that, not her, they broke my fucking leg, they killed Romeo, they hurt Diana, so I want you to stop with this shit." I said and she looked to me and then walked away and I shook my head as I looked at some of the papers Joan had out and it was a map and I marked the area.

"I did not mean to cause an argument with your wife." She said.

"No, it's fine I…. it's my own fault just…. check in this area maybe and if not then, I'll go on a long trip to find them." I said and she nods as she leaves and pats me on the back and I nod as I rub my face a bit.

"Violet?" I heard and looked to see AJ and I looked to him.

"Yea bud?" I asked and he came up to me.

"You and Clem fighting?" He asked.

"Please don't…. not now, just… go do your homework or something." I said as I worked more.

"You need to stop and look at what you're doing." He said and I got up and glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do boy, I know what I'm doing." I tell him.

"You're going to hurt people."

"THEY HURT ME, THEY KILLED SOMEONE IN OUR GROUP!" I yelled and I heard running and I look up to see Clem pulling AJ back and getting in front of him.

"Don't yell at him again, do you understand me Violet, you will not raise your voice at him, you will not raise your voice at Mary and you damn well better not raise your voice at me again." Clementine said and I looked down at her as I clenched my fists.

"You don't give a fuck that they hurt me at all." I laughed as I looked to her.

"You… you just want them to stay safe… and why? You want to still redeem yourself to people, because you couldn't shoot Lee? Because I had to shoot him… I did your fucking dirty work, I bust my ass off to keep you safe, to keep him safe, and then you…. You treat me like this… when all I want was a fucking break for once…. But that's to fucking much to ask isn't it? We have to be out there where walkers roam instead of here safe."

"Walkers are almost gone Violet so there's no excuse to use them in an argument." Clem said to me bitterly.

"Christa turned into a walker, Romeo was a walker, they both tried to take a huge chunk of my fucking neck out, but again you don't seem to fucking care about that at all…. Noooo you want to be with Louis don't you, well guess what Darlin' he's doing the same damn thing I'm doing, staying behind walls." I said pissed and she looked to me.

"Violet I didn't mean to say that I regret saying that."

"But you fucking said it either way." I say.

"You….. God damn it just…. leave me alone." I said as I sat down at the table and they all left, all except Clementine.

"Violet."

"Don't…. please don't." I said quietly as I just looked at the wall.

"Violet listen to me." I heard and felt her grab my hand as I continue to look at the wall.

"Vi… I just… I have a bad feeling… Joan… she's just using you; she uses the whole, 'you'll be protecting your family' line on hundreds of people, she did it to me with AJ and look at what happened." She said and I looked to her.

"But I am."

"I know you are babe." She said and cupped my face.

"You always have ever since we met, you've done nothing but keep me and AJ safe from harm, even before we got here you were doing a damn good job on keeping us safe." She says.

"But."

"No buts… Violet, I know I have said some things and I regret them; I was just angry…. But please listen to me on this…. I don't want to leave you here, I want you to come with me and AJ along with Mary, we can leave now, you won't have to deal with anyone but us ok?" She asked.

"I…. I don't want to go I just…. I'm tired." I said and closed my eyes a bit.

"Vi?" Clem says and I look to her.

"Violet?" She asked again and I shook my head a bit and she felt my head.

"I want you safe." I mumbled a bit.

"I will be safe, Violet, I've told you, you have always kept us safe." She says.

"I have to keep you safe and this is all I have to go on right now."

"No, No, you know this isn't the only way how…. Remember in Texas when we went hunting and you took me out to help me walk more, but I didn't want to go… now I'm telling you that we can go, we can leave no strings attached." She said and I rub my neck as I look to her.

"I just… Clem look at what happened to me though… people who you thought of as friends they… they didn't care." I said.

"They were scared."

"And you think I'm not? Clem I'm terrified to leave, I'm so scared that if we go out there again something will happen to you, or even AJ or Mary, you know how…. You know how scared I am just with the thought of loosing you or the kids, look at what happened to Christa, look at what happened to Tenn, everyone…. I don't want… that." I said and I looked at her.

"That won't happen, babe we've done it before we can do it again." She says and I look at her.

"But."

"No buts Vi, babe please, you know we can just go out and live on our own we've done it before, you and I can help AJ and Mary, we can do it, I was able to do it with AJ and I was a kid." She says.

"But you're a bad ass…. You… you're strong." I said and she looks at me and wipes my face gently, I didn't even know I was crying.

"You're strong too babe, God you're so strong, look at all you've done, you helped me with my leg, you've kept us safe, you've done everything for us and I love you for this." She says and I kiss her gently.

"I…. I'll…. Think on it ok?" I asked.

"Violet it's been a year." She said and I looked at her.

"I… I'm sorry." I mumbled as I looked to the ground and sighed.

"Violet, I have been patient with you on this, I want you to have time to think but it's been a year since we came here.

"And look, we have lived another year, AJ had kids his age to visit for his birthday, we…we have had a great life here… you want to give that up? And if Joan was going to try anything, she would have done it by now." I said.

"Vi."

"Clem… please just…. we, we have it good here and you know it." I said and she looked to me.

"I don't want to leave here without you, that's why I haven't left because you won't come with me… and I can't leave you here yourself." She said and I looked to her.

"I… I don't want to leave and you shouldn't want to leave either, I've helped on the wall, I've made this place better, thanks to me we have solar panels here and a wind turbine working, I have kept people safe and you said so yourself I have kept you safe." I said and she looked to me.

"God damn it Violet." She says and gets up and so do I.

"What? Are you, mad cause I won't do as you say? Are you, mad cause I want to stay here and you don't, well you can fucking go." I said and she glared at me.

"Fine, fuck you Violet, I've tried and I've dealt with this shit for a year and I'm tired of it." She said and I glared at her as she walked away.

"Oh, where the fuck do, you think you'll be going hu? Are you going to run to fucking Louis?" I asked as I followed her.

"The fuck does it matter to you?"

"Because you'll be behind a fucking wall, not out on the road like you supposedly want so badly right now."

"At least I won't be stuck here working till I fucking die, I'm not going to have that Violet." She says and I grab her.

"I have done everything for you, and you want to throw that away, you're really going to do this right now?" I asked and she looked to me and just glared and rolls her eyes.

"Let me go now Violet." She says.

"No."

"Let me go." She says and kicks my bad leg and I let her go and I groan a bit.

"Fuck." I mumbled and looked at her.

"Next time someone tells you to let go, then fucking do it Violet." She said and I looked at her.

"So, you hit my bad fucking leg?" I asked as I stood a bit and looked at her.

"Don't grab me like that again and I won't have to." She said and I looked to her and I shook my head.

"Clem…." I tried to say but an alarm went off and I looked around as I listened and saw blinking red lights through the window.

"The hell?" I asked as I walked out and saw some walkers and I close the door quickly and then I hear bombs go off.

"What the fuck was that?" I heard AJ say as he and Mary ran down the stairs and I lock the door and shove the cabnit in front of it and looked to them.

"Walkers and people…. Fuck." I mumbled as I went and grabbed my rifle and looked to them as I gave them their guns and I looked to clementine and then to AJ.

"AJ go get the truck keys and Mary grab the duffle bags under your bed, same with you AJ." I said as I went to the window and I heard another bomb go off and I looked to see smoke near the front of the walls. I breath in a bit as I see Clementine grab a gun and AJ handed me the truck keys and we headed out to the back and to the truck.

"Stop right there." I heard and we stopped as I breathed in a bit.

"Drop your weapons." The man said and I just gripped my rifle as Clem and them do so and I don't.

"I said drop the damn weapon." I heard again and gripped my eyes tightly as I turned and pulled the trigger shooting the man in the chest. He just fell to the ground and I heard another bomb go off and I growl lowly.

"Vi." I heard as I looked to Clem.

"He… I… just get in." I said as I shoved her into the passengers' side of the truck.

"AJ you drive." I said as I put the bags in the back.

"What?"

"I said you're driving." I told him and I handed him the keys.

"Now get in the cabin." I said and he got in and Mary did as well and I went to Clem as I handed her a map.

"Remember the symbol we made at the school?" I asked and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked and another bomb went off and there were more walkers coming and I shot two of them.

"Draw the symbol." I said and looked to AJ.

"GO!" I yelled as another bomb went off and it was closer.

"VIOLET GET IN!" Clem yelled and I look at her then to AJ.

"AJ get the fuck out of here now." I said and a Walker grabbed me and I turn fast and shoot it.

"NOW!" I yelled and he floored it as I shoved the walker off me and there was another explosion.

"Fuck." I said as I looked around and saw more Walkers and I ran.

"Violet?" I heard and turned to see Diana.

"Diana." I said and went up to her as she killed a Walker.

"I thought we were done with this shit." She said and I nod.

"There wasn't so many walkers, the fuck happened?" I said as I looked around.

"I don't know." She says as we kill a few more walkers.

"We have to go to the base." I said and she nods as we run. My leg and lungs were basically on fire from this. More bombs went off and we head into a building. I hear people scream and children as well. I clench my rifle as I was about to go out and help them Diana grabs me.

"Don't they're done for Violet." She said.

"But."

"I know you have a big heart for this but damn it they're gone." She says and I nod sadly as I listen to the people scream.

"Fuuuuck." I said as I look around and I head to the exit. I heard Diana following me as we find another way to the base. More walkers are around and I look around for an opening but can't and I look to Diana.

"Ok, I'll grab a Walker and kill it, we rub some of is blood or whatever on us, it'll be easier for us to pass through." I said.

"What the hell that's crazy." She said.

"I know but it works, trust me." I said and I looked out a bit and see a Walker and I slowly walk up to it and I grab my old hunters Knife and I stab it in the head and drag the body back. I look to Diana as we cover ourselves and I start walking through the heard and I hear Diana breathing heavily.

"Stay calm you're fine." I said and I look to her to see her frighten.

"I just… I…. fuck." She says as she tries to calm down. There's another explosion and I turn to see that it's at the base and we both look to each other as we hurry over.

"SHOOT THESE DAMN FUCKERS!" I hear someone yell and I look around as I stab a few and Diana also does the same as we run up to the group.

"The fuck happened?" I asked as I looked around.

"I don't know, Jonathan passed out on his God damn Shift and next thing is, we're being fucking attacked by Walkers and people with bombs." Delta says and I look around more.

"fuck, ok just take out as much as you can, cover yourself in the Walkers guts, they won't harm you if you smell like them." I said as he looked at me and Diana.

"It works dad trust me." Diana says and I look around more.

"COME ON OUT JOAN!" I heard and looked to see David and his group with RV's and other trucks.

"FUCK OFF!" I hear Juliet say as she aims her gun at him and I grab it.

"Don't shoot him, we can't waste bullets right now." I told her and she glared at me.

"You said he Killed Romeo, you can't let this fucker live." She says as she yanks her gun back.

"I don't want him to live damn it, right now we have walkers and a lot of them to deal with right now ok." I tell her and she looks around an nods. We get read and the wall is blasted open as David and his group comes running in and I glare at them as we all head to the trucks. I get over to one and get Diana inside as I go grab the keys and hand them to people.

"Grab any survivors on the way, don't leave people behind, and for the love of god just ram the fucking dead and anyone in David's group got it?" I said and they nodded as they all got in the trucks and I grabbed some more ammo and loaded up my rifle as I went out to open the front gates of the bay area and saw more walkers.

"Fucking hell." I said as I waved for the trucks to go now. I looked around more and grabbed my rifle and started to shoot any of the dead and help anyone who needed it. I felt something grab my shoulder and I spun around and hit them with my rifle and looked down to see Louis on the ground.

"Louis?" I asked as I pointed my rifle at him.

"Woah hold on don't fucking hell, why are you?" He asked and then looked me up and down and glared.

"You're fucking working with this group what the fuck?" He said as he got up my rifle still pointed at him.

"Shut the fuck up man, the dead isn't deaf." I said as I glared at him. Though he didn't listen to me and just tackled me. I couldn't shoot him, I can't. I fell on my back as he punched me in the face a few times, I put my arms to my face as he tried to hit me more and I moved as best as I could to try and get away.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled and I saw as he was about to swing at me again I was able to punch his chest as he moved back a bit I shoved him off me and I tackled him to the ground. Dirt was flying in the air and the sweat was turning it into mud as I punch him.

"BASTARD!" I yelled and I grabbed my Knife and put it to his neck and he looked to me.

"You fucking Cunt, you work for a group of killers." He says and I glared at him as I put the knife closer to his neck.

"We never killed anyone, you work for a bunch of killers, CHILDREN HERE GOT EATEN BECAUSE OF YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled as he looked to me and I glare at him.

"I hear a shot ring out and then a pain in my side as I fell to my left and held my right side.

"FUCK!" I yell as I hold my side and looked to see who shot me. It was David. He came up to me and I saw that the walkers were almost gone as I coughed a bit.

"Fucker… guess you get your rocks off on this hu?" I asked as I glare at him then Louis.

"You find a survivor?" I heard and looked to see Ruby and Aasim.

"Oh my god Violet." Ruby said as she ran up to me.

"Get me a god damn first aid kit." She says as she looked at me.

"No fuck this bitch, she works for Joan." David said and I smirked.

"Bet you didn't find her." I coughed out.

"Heheheh….. Kids…. Kids were just killed because of you…. But you don't give a damn." I laughed a bit and groaned as Ruby put pressure on my wound.

"Shut up." David said.

"Fuck, where's Clem and AJ?" I heard Louis ask and I laughed.

"LONG GONE, ASSHOLE!" I yelled and looked to see my blood covering Ruby's hands.

"You'll be fine, you're one tough cookie." Ruby said and I close my eyes a bit.

"Where did they go?" I heard and looked to see Louis glaring at me.

"Not…. Telling… you… fucker." I said as I glare at him more.

"Tell me where they are now." He said but all I did was laugh some more. My vision going blurry.

-Two Hours Later-

I woke up to something being dabbed onto my head gently, it was wet and cold. I must have been sweating too because I could feel my shirt being clung to my body. I slowly raid my hand to grip my Dog Tags but they weren't there.

"I took them off for now." I heard and looked to see Kate.

"Wh-where's Ruby?" I asked, my throat a bit dry.

"She's tending to that Louis boy…. You got a few good swings in." She said and I chuckled.

"Always did." I mumbled as I looked to the ceiling. I felt the washcloth on my head again as I breathed a bit and I looked to the door as I heard it open.

"Ruby… hey." I said as she looked to me and Kate left the room.

"How you holding up?" She asked.

"Like a million bucks….. strong ass animal hah." I said as a joke and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Violet why were you there?" She asked me. I didn't say anything as I tried to sit up a bit and I groaned a bit.

"Fuck." I mumbled and heard the door open again and saw a few more people come in.

"Where the fuck is Clem and AJ?" Louis demanded and I kept silent.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled and I glared at him.

"Long Gone, I have no fucking Idea." I said and he came up to me before being held back by Omar.

"YOU BITCH, IF YOU HURT THEM IN ANY WAY!" He yelled.

"I would never hurt them, you god damn Dumbass." I say as I watch him.

"LIAR!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Aasim yelled and we all looked to him.

"Violet…. Can you please explain why the hell you were in that group?" Omar asked and I looked to all of them.

"…. What does it matter?" I asked and looked away.

"Violet they've hurt people." Aasim said as he sat on the bed and I looked to him.

"We didn't hurt anyone." I said.

"Vi…. Javi and David said that."

"This was back when they were in her group right?" I asked and they looked at each other than me.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I asked.

"Vi."

"No Clem explained about what David had put her through, they haven't done a damn thing since I've been there." I said.

"How would you know?" Louis asked pissed.

"I…. they didn't tell you?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Tell us what?" Ruby asked as she looked at me a bit.

"I…. Nothing." I mumbled and laid back a bit, my back resting on the headboard.

"No, none of that bullshit tell us now." Louis said and I looked to him.

"….. I was Jonas second hand." I said.

"WHAT?!" He yells and the others looked at me shocked.

"I was second in command there, I know all the shit that happens with any new comers or caravans, but I didn't know about your attack… which by the way nice job you got families and worse children killed by walkers, hope ya'll are happy with that." I said.

"James was the one that brought the Walkers." Aasim says and I look to them.

"Who planned this attack?" I asked.

"David and his group, they found us asking for help, we thought this group was like Lilly's we didn't know you were there at all, I swear." Ruby said and I shook my head.

"Well… people are dead, and Clem and the kids are gone…. Looks like you did one good thing for her." I said as I looked to the wall.

"What do you mean?" Omar asked.

"Nothing, once I'm healed, I'm going to go find her…. If she even wants to be found." I mumbled a bit. Everyone but Ruby left the room and I looked to her.

"How long till I can leave Doc?" I asked her and she looked to me.

"A week or so, maybe two." She said and I shook my head a bit.

"Fucking…. Great, fucking hell." I mumble as I look at the wall a bit and I rub my neck a bit and I flinch a bit.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Honest to god? No I'm not….. Clem and I had a fight before all this happened and…. I just wanted to do something nice with her but people kept fucking it up and I was working to much and….. fuck." I said and I rubbed my face.

"I didn't tell AJ I was sorry for yelling at him….. god I hope they know how sorry I am." I said and placed my hand on my lap.

"Would you like for us to come and help you find them?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No… I need to find them I just."

"We can help you Violet, you all are still part of our family." She says and I don't say anything.

"Now I have a question for you Vi." She said and I looked to her.

"You said Kids… plural." She says and I nod.

"We took in a girl named Mary… when Christa died." I said and looked at my hands a bit.

"How?"

"She was shot in the abdomen, I tried to save her but…. We didn't get her to the hospital in time…. She turned into a walker and I had to shoot her." I said as I looked to Ruby.

"Vi."

"You know David and Javi killed one of my group members…. Left his wife a widow because Javi had to fucking hit us in the heads with a bat…. For fuck sake he was still alive and suffering and we didn't know and they didn't fucking check up on him…. These people are the true killers, Javi even said that David needed to stop killing my group members… before I joined…. We… joined." I said and looked around a bit.

"Violet… I'm so sorry." She says.

"Nothing you can do now." I said and the door opened and I saw David and Javi come in along with Omar, Aasim and Louis.

"You're awake." David said and Javi came up to me and grabbed me by my shirt yanking me up. I grabbed his hand and gripped it as I glared at him.

"Don't." Ruby says but stopped when I looked to her.

"Where the fuck is Clementine, we didn't find her you fucking lying bitch." He said and I glare more as I spit in his face. He glared at me and then lets me go and punches me and I move off the bed and grip my side as I stand up.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I yell back at him and he's about to come up to me but Ruby stands in between us and Omar comes over to me and I shrug him off. I know he means well but right now I don't want to be touched.

"And I'm glad I don't know." I laughed a bit.

"Cause fuckers like you might kill her." I said.

"We aren't like you, bitch." David says.

"Why the fuck do you care if we find her or not, last I fucking checked you kicked her out the group because she supposedly wasted medicine, yet you kept a drugged up doctor who got fucking high all the time." I said as I glared at him.

"I haven't killed anyone, you fuckers just got children killed for your attack, CHILDREN and defenseless people…. Their lives were taken but you don't give two fucks." I said as I glare at him and Javi.

"We didn't mean." Javi tried to say.

"DIDN'T MEAN? YOU FUCKERS KNOW WALKERS ARE DANGEROUS THEY EAT AND EAT AND DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE, THEY'RE FUCKING WALKERS!" I yelled and held my side more as I moved a bit as it hurt.

"Don't ever fucking say you didn't mean, you know god damn well enough how dangerous walkers are, we all fucking do, but those kids….. that just died tonight…. Had no fucking idea what those things were…. There are probably infant's dead because of you fuckers…. And you want to call us the bad guys? Fuck you." I said as I watched them.

"You better hope my family is ok when I leave, because I swear to god if Clem or AJ, or Mary are hurt in any way due to leaving that community, I'll fucking shoot you, no hesitation…. Fucking god damn it Clem couldn't even grab her good spare leg because of ya'll." I said and sat on the bed and covered my face a bit.


	14. Traveling Around the State

(Violet's Pov)

-Three Days Later-

I looked to the side as I watched Ruby grabbing some medication. I watched her search her bag and then she looked to me. I have been here for a few days and they had moved me to I guess what is called an interrogation room, like what the police used. I was also cuffed to the table and my legs were shackled to the table as well.

"So, when can I go?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Not yet Hun." She says and I lay my head on the table.

"I've been here for three god damn days, I just want to go find Clementine, AJ and Mary." I tell her and she looks at me.

"I know." She tells me and I roll my eyes a bit as I rubbed the back of my head as I look at the wall. I hear the door open as I look up to see David, Javi, Louis, Omar, and Aasim.

"Let's get this done and over with." David said and I look at him, as he glares at me.

"You will answer these questions." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, no I just want to go." I said and he glared at me.

"How many people has your group killed?" He asked.

"None."

"BULLSHIT!" Louis yelled and I glared at him.

"You know usually there isn't that many people in a cramped room." I said and Louis glares at me.

"You're a god damn liar Violet." He said.

"And you're a god damn idiot Louis." I say back.

"Both of you stop this now." Aasim says and I roll my eyes.

"Look, I've told you all I know, I was in charge with people coming in and leaving the community, we didn't kill anyone for not joining, we didn't kidnap anyone at all because I was part of looking for survivors, it was near Christmas time when this fucker and his brother decided to take it upon themselves to hit us in the head with a god damn Baseball bat, not only injuring people but killing a group member of mine." I tell them and they look at me.

"We didn't threaten you, we didn't do shit to you, we were just looking in empty building to see if there were people near by and you whack the hell out of us, shit you broke my leg and kept picking me up and dropping me on my fucked up leg, so fuck off." I told David as he glared at me.

"Oh, and not only did you destroy a community, you got kids killed, parents killed, old people killed as well, fucking grandparents in their sixties died, but none of ya'll give a god damn flying fuck, you blew up a house." I said as I glared at them.

"We didn't mean to." Javi said.

"Fuck you, and your whole 'we didn't mean to' bullshit, you helped plan this shit, right? You were part of this attack, you knew Walkers were and still are dangerous even if there isn't that many around, well now I don't know about that cause a HUGE FUCKING HEARD came through and ate children, such great memories of our god damn school life, right?" I said as I looked to Aasim and the others.

"Violet calm down." Aasim said.

"No, I will not calm down, my family is out there and I'm stuck here with a bunch of idiots." I said and Louis glared at me.

"Fuck off Violet, you said that we did Clem a favor, you were probably abusing her." He said and I stood up a bit yanking the cuffs and chains as I tried to go at him. I felt someone grab me and sit me back down and I look up to see Omar and I glared at Louis.

"I would never hurt them, I have never hurt her in any way, I have done everything for her." I said.

"EVERYTHING!.. I HAD BEEN BEATEN TO A PULP FOR HER BECAUSE SHE WAS BEING AN ASS, AND I SAID I WOULD TAKE HER PUNISHMENTS! SO, FUCK YOU! SHE FUCKING……just fuck you man." I yell and they look at me and I shake my head.

"I never hurt her, I… I never wanted to hurt her… I tried to make her happy." I said and laid my head on the table.

"I just want to fucking go, now." I say.

"I uh… we'll um…. Give us a few." David says as all but Omar leaves and I look to him.

"Violet, you know you can talk to me…. What you say stays between us you know that right." He says and I nod a bit and I look to him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"….. Nothing."

"Violet…. What did Joan do to you?" He asked and I looked to him.

_-Eight Months Ago-_

_I walked with Joan as we got to her office, she opened the door and let me in and as I walked in, she closed the door, then goes to her desk and sits down at her desk and I stood in front of it and I look at her._

_"Yes Ma'am?" I asked as she looked up at me._

_"Word is, people are trying to leave the group." She says and I look to her._

_"Let them, I mean we never had an issue with it before." I said._

_"The thing is, there's been word of another group taking in these members that leave our group and give them information on us, so you can see the problem we have." She says and I look to her._

_"So, we keep them here and what?" I asked._

_"We can't let them stay…. Only thing I can think of is…. Execution." She says and I look at her._

_"You can't be serious about that." I said and she looked to me._

_"I am, Violet I want you to know that your wife is part of the reason this is happening." She said and I looked to her confused._

_"Clem isn't part of this though… she wouldn't." I said and she looked to me._

_"We have an under cover in the group of people who leaves, and a few of them have mentioned your wife's name." she says._

_"S-S-So you're going to make me shoot my own wife? I won't do that." I tell her and she looked to me._

_"Then will you take her punishments?" She asked and I looked to her then the floor._

_"I can get someone else to deal with her." She says and I see her grab her Radio and I grab it and stop her._

_"I…. I will take her punishments, any of them, all of them ok? Just…. please just let her be…. She's just scared from what happened to her over the years, please…. Don't hurt her." I tell her and she looked to me._

_"you will take all her punishments even if it can cause your death?" She asked and I nod._

_"Yes, Yes Ma'am even… even if it involves that." I said and she looked to me._

_"You are a good Soldier Violet; your wife should thank you for taking her punishments." She says and I nod as I look at her._

_"You won't be punished now but you will have to take care of these people." She says and hands me the list of people who have left the group or plan to leave the group._

_"I'll set up an interview with these people before they leave." I said and she nods._

_"It's on you." She says and I nod as I leave the room. A few days would pass and I would be punished for Clems actions for the day. I would be beaten with many things that Joan had, and even after that I would have to deal with the people on the list that she had given me, I had to talk to many people and look through their paper works, just running myself ragged from the lack of sleep. Clem had asked me about some of my bruises and I would shrug it off and say it was from my training today._

_-Present Day-_

"I… only had to get rid of two people but that's because I found out they had planned to shoot up my home… they had bombs and took some supplies from the armory and I found out that Clem had let them…… I…. I lied to Clem saying that I was staying at my office for a few days or so I would lie about the wounds I couldn't hide…. And Joan beat me with a god damn Golf club…. I just." I tried to speak but I stopped and looked to him.

"I'm not lying I swear." I tell him and he looks to me.

"I believe you Violet." He said and I looked to him.

"Look, I have done some things I regret, I didn't want to hurt those two people but they were planning to shoot up my home, not Joans home, mine, and Clem helped give them the guns, how the hell was I suppose to react?" I asked and he looked to me.

"I can't tell you; I would have tried to do things differently but even then; I wouldn't know if it would have gone good or bad." He said and I nodded a bit and I twiddled my thumbs a bit.

"What else happened?" He asked and I looked to him.

"Nothing else… nothing else." I said and he looked to me.

"Alright…. I'll see what David and them are doing, and I'll make sure you can leave ok? Even if it's to leave this room would you be fine with that?" He asked.

"I just want to go find Clem." I tell him.

"I know you do, and you will soon… is it ok if I tell them some of the things you said?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"How she abused you?" He asked.

"NO... No, she… she didn't hurt me, no I… she didn't, I didn't say that." I said and he looked to me confused and looked down.

"You…. She'll know I told and I don't…. just don't tell them that." I said.

"What about her threatening Clem?" He asked.

"Um… I…. I don't know, if you say that then Louis will say I let it happen." I said and he looked to me.

"Violet, this is serious, she used you." He said.

"She didn't I, did that to myself." I tell him.

"Vi."

"Nope, no, you can't tell them anything, that stays between us, right? You said it did." I say as he looked to me and sits next to me.

"Did…. Did she do anything else to you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No."

"Violet?" He asked as he looked to me and I looked down.

"she didn't do anything else… leave it at that." I said quietly and I look at him and he nods a bit.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink and I will ask David to take the chains off ok?" He asked and I nodded as he left the room and I just looked at the table a bit. It wasn't long till I heard the door open and I look to see Louis.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing… just want to know what Clem still sees in you." He said and I looked to him.

"You and me both." I said. I didn't want to fight or argue or anything it just wasn't worth it plus I'm at a disadvantage at this point.

"What's happened to her over the year?" He asked.

"Nothing, she just went to work, and helped AJ and Mary when I wasn't home." I tell him.

"What else?" He asked and I looked to him.

"We…. Had a fight." I tell him and he glares at me.

"You hurt her." He said more than asked.

"I only grabbed her hand…. I don't know if it hurt her but if it did I just… I didn't mean to." I said and he glares at me more and I look at the table.

"She talked about you." I said.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"….. Basically, she said marrying me was a mistake…. How she should have stayed with you… should have gone with you… she said she regretted saying that but, hey…. She probably didn't." I said as I looked to him.

"If she does want to be with you then…. She can." I said and laid my head on the table and I closed my eyes.

"Well…. You'd be doing her a favor." He said and I nodded.

"Yep." I say.

"You don't care?" he asked.

"I'm just tired Louis…. Please leave." I said and he did and I guess I fell asleep and I woke up a few hours later there was a bowl of food in front of me, my hands felt light, and I saw some water as I lifted my head up.

"You good?" I heard and looked to see Omar and Ruby sitting across from me as they had bowls in front of them.

"I um… I uh…yea, I'm good." I said and Ruby nods as I look at my hands to see the cuffs gone.

"David let us uncuff you so long as there was two people in here with you." Omar said and I nod as I grab the bottled water and took a few sips and looked to them.

"How's your side?" Ruby asked.

"Feels fine…. Am I allowed to leave?" I asked and she looks to me.

"After you eat." She says and I nod and I eat a bit of my soup.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked and I look to her more.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." I tell her as I finish as she looked to me.

"Ok, as long as you're fine." She says and I nod.

"We have your bag ready for you along with your Pistol." Omar says and I nod as we all stand up and I am handed my bag as we walk out the room and they take me to their gate. I saw a lot of people looking at me as I put my bag on my back and clip the front belts together and secure it to me. It didn't take us long to get to the front of the wall they had and I look to them.

"Um… you know you could stay." Ruby says.

"Like I said I need to find Clementine."

"We can help." She says.

"You have your family to worry about…. I'll bring them back here and we can hang out again." I said and she nods.

"Alright, and please come back Vi." She said and I nod as they let me go and I walk away from the community, it wasn't long but I ran into David and Javi as I walked away.

"I hope you don't plan on returning." He says as I look to him.

"I won't I just…. is it fine if Clementine and the kids come back?" I asked and Javi nods.

"Yea, they can but you can't." He said and I nodded.

"If you do come back, we're going to assume Joan is with you… we will shoot you." He said and I looked at him.

"I… I can understand that." I mumbled as we went on our separate ways. I checked my pistol to see it fully loaded and I sighed as I didn't get my rifle back but at least I still had my fathers' gun. If they took that from me, I would have been pissed. I look to my sides as I traveled some more. When night started to come by, I decided to stop for the night and I grabbed some wood and set them in a pile then grabbed a lighter as I started a fire. I looked at the map as I worked on where I needed to go. I know I told Clementine to meet at one location if something like this were suppose to happen but she still needed to leave a sign that she was there.

"Damn it." I mumbled as I looked at the map more. I stayed up all night just too keep an eye out for anyone in David's group, I didn't need them to follow me anywhere. I saw the sun rising and I got up slowly as I began to travel more. I would look at some cars and see if they would run, of course they didn't and I did learn to hotwire a car but again it wouldn't work. I sighed as I went and walked more and looked into the towns as I passed them and went into some of the buildings, nothing worth taking or expired cans of food that would do me no good. I rubbed my face a bit as I walked more and more, for the next few days. I am tired, as I finally get to a dealership and I look in the cars again. Again, they didn't work until I get to one and I open the door and there's a Walker the smell was so bad from the hot car and the walker looked like it was almost melted from the heat, how long it was in there I will never know. As I backed up a bit as I looked to it and sighed as I look to the door and open and close it a bit and look to the Walker.

"Shit." I mumbled as I slowly take my bag off and slowly move to the Walker and I unclipped the belt as the walker started to come at me and I grab the door, as it was about to grab me, I slammed the door into its head. It died and sighed as I got back to work and dragged the body from the car and began to hotwire it. Surprisingly it worked and I chuckled.

"Yes, damn." I said as I work on grabbing the bag and I setting it in the back and I drove off the lot and I get to a gas station and park the car and I look around to try and get some of the gas for my car. It wasn't long till I was able to grab some of the gas from the cars already here and I put it in mine. I looked at the map as I looked around the area more. I head back into the car and drive some more and look to the signs to see where exactly I was heading. Again, it took me a day before I stopped as I stopped the car and I lean back in the seat and I couldn't sleep I just relaxed a bit as I tried to think about what Clementine and the kids were up to. I hope they were ok, after a few hours I get up and I start to drive again until I see a state sign. I pull over and look to it and see something drawn on it. It was the arrow pointing up and I smiled and looked to see the sign saying Tennessee. I nod as I get back in the car and I drive some more.

"Alright they have been here." I spoke to myself as I looked around the area more and rubbed my face as I drove more in the state and I sighed as the car started to sputter and I groaned a bit.

"Shit, not now." I said to myself as I stopped the car and I checked it to see the engine smoking and I groaned as I went and grabbed my bag and got some of the tools and worked a bit on the car, but it was done for when I checked the oil and it was really bad.

"Didn't expect it to last this long." I said as I sighed and put the tools back. The car was done for since I didn't have a fuel filter or oil to repair it, I walked a bit and I got to a river as I sat down and looked to the water and I just splash some water on to my face. I hear a gun click and I slowly lift my hands up as I feel the gun to the back of my head.

"Who are you?" I heard and I turn a bit and I see Clementine and I smile a bit and she smiles and drops the rifle and hugs me.

"Jesus fucking Christ Violet." She says and I hug her back.

"Hey." I say and I look to her.

"Fuck you look tired." She says as she cups my face and I blink a bit.

"I might be hallucinating that you're here." I said as she looked to me.

"You aren't." She said and I nodded as I hugged her more and kissed her head as I rubbed her back.

"Fucking hell, how's the leg holding up?" I asked as I looked to her.

"It's fine didn't have time to grab my other one." She says and I nod.

"Yea I uh… I can go back and get it, the…. Place is completely destroyed or last I saw it was." I said as I looked to her.

"Where's AJ and Mary?" I asked and looked around.

"They're fishing right now, that's why we were here." She says pointing to the river and I nod.

"Ok that's good." I said and looked at her more and I kissed her gently and looked to her.

"The… the people that uh…. Attacked… uh… it was David's group but…. Also, Louis and the others." I said and she looked to me.

"…. What happened?" She asked and I rubbed my arm.

"Nothing to bad… um…look Javi and them really want to meet up with you again… I know where they are and I have the map." I said as I pulled out the map as I showed her it and she looked to me.

"You… You want to go to them?" I asked as she looked at the map.

"It's been a while…. Yea we can head back in a few days." She says and looks at me.

"I um… I can't go back." I said and she looked to me.

"Why…. What did you do?" She asked a bit pissed and I rubbed my neck.

"Nothing I just… they don't want me back there but I agreed to it, so." I explained and I heard someone running up to us and as I turned around, I was tackled by two teenagers and they hugged me.

"Violet you're back." AJ says and I hug them.

"Y-yea heh." I said as I sat up and looked at them.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you AJ." I said and he nods.

"It's fine I was in the wrong." He said and I shook my head.

"No, No I was in the wrong buddy…. I was just really tired and stuff but that still didn't give me an excuse to do that." I said and he looked to me and I look up at clementine as she looked at the map again.

"They were based so close to Joans old community…. Did they find her?" She asked.

"I don't know honestly…. She probably got eaten by walkers or if she's still out there then… she's looking for the others." I said.

"Are you going to go back to her?" She asked.

"I… they think I will so…. That's why I'm not going to go back, they'll hang me." I said as I remember Javi's threat.

"Clem… can you and I talk alone?" I asked and she looked to me and nodded as I followed them to one of the houses, they had been staying in. AJ and Mary head up to their rooms and I am with Clementine in the Kitchen. I looked to her a bit as I set my bag down to the ground and I hug her again gently. And I kiss her cheek and look at her.

"Vi?"

"I'm so glad you're ok." I tell her and she looks to me. She cups my cheek gently as I just look at her and I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"Violet are you ok?" She asked and I nodded as I looked to her.

"Yea… Yea I'm ok." I said and she looks at me.

"You get hurt?" I asked.

"No, I'm ok." She says.

"What about AJ and Mary?" I asked.

"They're fine as well." She says and I nod and I kiss her cheek again and I hold her hands a bit.

"Um… so yea that map will take you to the others if you want to see them… I mean you wanted AJ to see them again right?" I asked and she nodded.

"But I do want you to be there." She says and I shake my head.

"Not the best idea, I told you they'd hang me… Javi was clear on that." I said and she looked to me.

"Then I won't go see them."

"No… I mean… you can, I'll stay a few miles out but…. Louis misses you." I said and she looked to me.

"And I mean it's a group you know and…. They do travel a lot." I said and rubbed my neck.

"are you telling me to join them?" she asked.

"No… no I'm not…. Just…. an option for you…. To take." I said and she sighs as she moves away from me and I look at her.

"Um… Ruby is there so the kids are too." I told her and she looked at me.

"Violet you…. I don't want to go there." She said and I watched her.

"I mean you don't have to go there now but when you feel ready you can…. I don't think they'll be mad." I said as I looked to her. She looked to me and sighs as she lays her head on my shoulder and I look at her.

"Hey, did you lose your hat again?" I asked as I put my hand through her hair. She looks up at me and then down.

"It's just soaked from the rain, storm passed through a few days ago and I couldn't dry it off." She explained and I nod a bit as I look to her.

"Yea it's to cold…. I could start a fire for the house." I said as I looked to the fire place. We both got up and I went to the fireplace and saw some wood in there.

"I'll have to get some wood from outside." I said and she nods as she heads to the door and we get to work. It wasn't long till we had enough logs inside the house and I lit the wood on fire as she grabbed some blankets and the kids came down. I watched as they sat on the couch and I smiled and went back to tending to the fire. It wasn't long till the living area warmed up and I stayed near the fire.

"You think Joan is still out there?" Mary asked and I looked to them.

"I don't now… and I don't care to be honest… if she is, we just…. I'll just shoot her." I said as I watched the flames.

"Vi." Clem said and I looked to her.

"Sorry…. Anyway, we can stay here a bit catch some game and find more guns, Davids' group took my rifle so all I have is my knife and pistol." I said as I got up and sat in the recliner.

"Could we go back to our old home? I told Mary about it and she wants to go." AJ said and I looked to them.

"We can head back there at some point, still never found out who made those shots near us, but we've been away from the place too long, plus Snow might love it there." I said as the dog barked a bit and then went silent as she laid on AJ's lap. I looked to Clem as she got up and sat on my lap in the recliner and I held her waist a bit.

"It wasn't that bad of a community though, I know you don't like Joan, but they made it seem like the world didn't end, it was nice for a while." Mary said and I looked to her a bit then to Clementine who sighed.

"I can't say you're wrong but Joan was always up to something, when I was a teen, she manipulated people into stealing from other communities and sometimes would force them to join, we had a girl in another group who thought it was a good thing but…. I don't know what happened to her." Clem says.

"You remember her name?" I asked.

"Elenore or something, she ratted us out to Joan and shit hit the fan after that." She said as she grabbed my hand a bit and I held hers back.

"I'm sorry." I said as I placed my head on hers.

"Don't be." She whispers to me as I look into her golden eyes.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked and she nodded.

"You were laying on the school wall and Tenn. said something that made you get up to look at me… I saw you smile just a tiny bit." She said and I nodded.

"And I helped carry you out of a car." I told her as she looked to me and placed her hand on my cheek. I looked to see AJ and Mary fast asleep cuddled in a blanket and I looked to Clementine who just looked at me then up to the stairs and I nod a bit as we both get up. I make sure to block the doors so no one could get in and we head up to one of the many rooms. Clem opens the door and I kiss her as she closed it behind us.


	15. To Do Something Good

(Violet's pov)

I looked at Clementine as we laid in the bed for a bit, I look out the window for a bit and I slowly get up from the bed as she slept. I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed my jacket as I placed it on and I walked to the living room and sat on the couch as I looked down at the table to see a book to which I grabbed and flipped through the pages and read it a bit. There wasn't much to read honestly so I set the book on the table and I looked around a bit as I got up and headed outside. I sat on the steps of the porch and I looked to the trees a bit as I breathed in the cool morning air for a bit.

"You ok?" I hear and turn to look at Mary.

"I'm fine…. You?" I asked and she nods as she sits next to me.

"I'm ok as anyone can be." She says and I nod a bit as I looked to the trees again.

"Are you sure you're fine?" she asked and I nod again as I look to the truck.

"Clementine wants to go back on the road again…. You know just in case Joan is still alive." She says and I nod.

"Yea… but Javie and the others want to see her."

"If she doesn't want to see them then she doesn't have to."

"I know it's just…. I can't go back there." I say.

"They threatened you?" She asked me and I nodded a bit as I breathed a bit.

"Yea…. Yea but it doesn't matter…. I uh… I think I've lived a good life anyway." I say to her.

"You want to die?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"No… No I don't but it's going to happen anyway…. They'll find me and just take me out." I say as I stand up.

"Let's stop talking about this, we need to get breakfast for the other two." I say as I head inside with Marry and I grabbed the rifle and I sigh a bit as I leave a note for Clementine and AJ. Mary and I leave the house with our guns and we just walk for a good while before we take a rest and I look around for any tracks. But I didn't find the tracks that I wanted to.

"Seems Walkers have been here, either that or someone is walking around with a broken leg." I say as I show Mary the tracks.

"You know they said that some people would fake being Walkers." She says and I look at her.

"Is that so?" I asked as we walked some more.

"Yea, they did it so people wouldn't follow them." She explained and I look at the wood paths.

"I knew a guy that wore Walker skins…. Turns out he's still alive so that's good." I say as we walk more.

"There's an entire group of them apparently." She says and I nod and I finally see deer tracks as I look around.

"Yea he said that to Clementine once, she told me about it when we were at my old home." I explain as we both look around and I see a deer and I slowly raise up my rifle and aim. I took the shot and it got the deer right in the head and we walk up to it and I keep look out for Walkers.

"Alright, I'll carry this and we can head home." I say and she nods as we begin to walk home, it was a while as I see Clementine and AJ outside waiting for us as I come up with a deer.

"You ok?" Clem asked and I nodded a bit as we go and set the deer inside the house. I look at her and place my hand on my side a bit.

"Vi, oh god you're bleeding." Clementine says as she looks at my side and I look down to see my shirt with some blood on it.

"I… I didn't know." I mumbled a bit as I go and sit down and Clementine comes over to me and looks me over.

"Jesus what the fuck." She says as she looks at the wound and then to me.

"How did you not know?" She asked and I shrugged a bit.

"I….. I don't know I don't." I mumbled as I looked to her. I just started to feel down and tired I have no clue what is wrong.

"Vi…. Violet?" I hear and looked to Clem as she was given a first aid kit and looked at my side.

"Jesus fuck." She says and I look at her a bit.

"It's fine." I say.

"The hell it is." She says as I feel a needle going into my side.

"Fuck." I mumble.

"You need to rest." She says and I look at her and I shake my head.

"I was la-."

"No, you will sit back and take a breath, for fuck sake if you couldn't feel the blood before or even pain in your side, there is a huge fucking issue happening." She says to me and I look at her.

"I…. I'm use to it." I say.

"Use to it? How?" she asked and I look at her. I want to tell her what I told Omar; I really do but.

"Violet?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I…. Joan." I say and she looked to me.

"What did she do to you?" She asked and I look at her.

"You… you kept getting in trouble and…. I didn't want her to hurt you…. so, I always took your punishments and… I just got use to them…. Just getting shot hurt like hell." I say as I look at her. She looked pissed, well more than pissed I have no clue what the emotions were.

"I just… wanted you safe." I tell her.

"So instead of trusting me and telling me what was going on you just kept getting hurt and LYING to me." She says pissed.

"I-." I tried to say.

"AJ, Mary please leave the room." She says before I could talk and she looked at me as she stood up.

"You should have fucking told me, I TOLD you that Joan was a fucking bitch, that she manipulated you and you proved my point time and time again especially now." She says and I look at her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want you to know but god damn it I just can't take it anymore." I say as she looked to me. I couldn't look her in the eyes as I looked down at my lap a bit.

"Vi…. What are you thinking?" She asked quietly and I just keep looking at my lap.

"Violet you have to talk to me." She says and I sigh.

"I just wanted you to be somewhere and not move around a lot… especially with your leg, I made a crappy one for you that kept getting damaged and no matter how much I worked on it, it still broke or breaks, then there's AJ he got to be around kids his age, he got to be a kid and so did Mary, they went to school they were taught more things than what I could teach them, I… I miss home, I miss when it was just you, AJ and I…. and now Mary I just…. I wanted to keep you safe I wanted to keep you all safe and I failed at it, time and time again I failed and…." I stopped talking before I say something, I would regret telling her.

"And?" She asked.

"And…. I feel as if I should take the easy way out." I say sadly.

"Violet." She says softly.

"And then with us arguing, and fighting, and you saying you regretted marrying me…. I wanted to end it there, but I knew if I kept thinking like that, I would have been no better than my grandmother, I would be just like her and I hated to have those thoughts, they're…. evil." I say as I look up and stare at the wall a bit.

"I… I didn't want to think like that anymore…. But I still do." I admitted and I rubbed my face a bit.

"You should have told me."

"How can I tell you something like that? Especially when we were fighting like crazy…. You probably would have told me to blow my brains out and I would have done it the next day or night just because I couldn't take it anymore." I say truthfully.

"I…" she stays quietly and I look back to my lap.

"I would have done it if you told me too…. Cause then I wouldn't have to see the guilt on your face if I was gone, I would have died knowing I did one thing you've asked of me to do even if you regretted it later in your life." I say as I hold my arm a bit.

"…. What else have you been feeling?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I feel nothing right now, or at least a little depressed I have no clue." I say to her and she looked to me and I look at her.

"I don't want those thoughts and I've worked around them a bit I can deal with them." I say.

"Not alone."

"Yes, alone because there is no point in bothering anyone else with them, can we please leave it at that for now?" I asked and she nods a bit and then she sighs a bit.

"Alright… I'm going to let the kids in, I just want you to lay down and rest a bit, I have to find some peroxide." She says and I nod a bit as she stands up and I lay fully on the couch and close my eyes just a bit. I could still hear them talking a bit and I just listened to them all talking.

"So, we could just cook this and save some for the road." Clementine says.

"Could make some jerky with it." I say.

"Oh, I missed that, can we?" AJ asked.

"Yea we can do that." Clementine says.

"Yes." AJ says with some victory in his voice. I know he loves the stuff ever since I made it back in Texas.

"What is Jerky?" Mary asked and AJ explained what it was.

"Oh, that sounds good." She says and I nod a bit and look to see Clementine coming over to me with some peroxide and I sigh.

"This is going to be a bitch." I mumbled.

"Quit being a baby." She says jokingly and I just nod as she cleans my wound and I just look at the ceiling a bit.

"Violet….. if you ever feel like that you can talk to me about it." She says quietly and I nod a bit.

"Yea, but like I said, drop it." I say and I look at her a bit and then back to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you." I say.

"It's a good thing you did, if I didn't know now how do you think I'd react later on?" she asked and I shrug just a bit and I lay my head away from her and I close my eyes as I feel a needle go into my side. I suppose I fell asleep because once I open my eyes I see the sun setting a bit and I slowly get up and look around. AJ and Mary were at the table drawing and I see Clementine reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked and she looked to me.

"Hmm some type of romance book? It's stupid but then again I'm reading this." She says waving the book and I smile a bit.

"boredom does that to people." I say as I stand slowly but I'm stopped by Clementine.

"Don't over do yourself you hear?" She asked and I nod a bit as I go outside for a breather and I look to see nothing but trees and I go take a seat on one of the chairs just sitting on the porch. I just watch nothing and hear some animals and I think a bit and hear the door open.

"Clem says dinner will be ready soon." AJ says and I nod.

"Ok." I say but I don't hear the door close and I look to see AJ looking at me. He then steps out more and closes the door and takes a seat next to me and I look at him a bit.

"I heard you and Clem talking…. Why didn't you just tell her about what Joan was doing to you?" He asked and I groan a bit.

"I know you mean well AJ but you should know why I couldn't tell her." I say.

"To protect her? She can handle herself; you can't coddle her either, she doesn't like that a lot, then you end up hurt…. You didn't come home and clementine would worry about if you're ok, if you got hurt, what would she do?" he asked and I look at him.

"AJ…. I…. I have no clue what to do anymore…. I'm scared… I'm hurt, I just…. I just wanted to do something right but I failed at that and now….. now I just don't want to do anything anymore." I tell him.

"So, you're giving up?" he asked.

"Probably, I have no clue." I tell him and I look at the woods.

"If a Walker were to bite me, I wouldn't fight it." I admit.

"But you have to." He tells me and I nod just to make him happy.

"Alright…. I will." I tell him and he nods as well as I turned to look at him. The door opens again.

"Dinners ready." Mary says and I nod as I get up and we head inside. We sit in the livingroom and eat some of the deer meat and I look at all three of them a bit and I look back to my lap and I finish the meal and go and set the plate in the sink. I head back into the living room and I watch them as they all talk about what we will do next.

"Where should we go next?" AJ asked and I look at them.

"Violet?" Clem asked and I look at her.

"We could…. We wanted to head to California…. We can do that?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan, then we can head to Washington, heard that was nice, you know considering." Clem says and I nod.

"We could head to Canada even." Mary says and I smile a bit.

"Shit, if we can get a boat, we could head to the other side of the world…. Shit we don't know if effected the rest of the world." I say truthfully.

"If it didn't why didn't people come to help us?" Mary asked and I nod.

"True, I mean walkers can walk underwater so they probably got the others." I say and we all nod a bit and I lay my head back and take a breath.

"You ok?" Clem asked and I nod.

"Yep, just trying to figure out what to do next." I think.

"Well, we could just have fun?" AJ asked.

"Fun?" I asked.

"Well think about it, no one can tell us what to do, when you guys were around before the walkers, was there something you always wanted to do?" AJ asked and I chuckled a bit.

"I always wanted to eat ice cream for dinner, but we don't have any of that, and I was only a kid so things changed." Clementine says.

"I have no clue what I wanted to do as a kid…. What about you two what do you want to do?" I asked and they both smirk at us and I look at them.

"Pillow fort." They both say and Clem and I laugh at this.

"Alright, we can do that." I say as we gather whatever blankets and pillows there were and I grabbed some chairs and we started to work on it.

"You know the last time we did this was back on the farm with…." I stopped as I remembered Tenn and I looked down and then kept working.

"Vi." Clementine says and I look to her.

"It's fine, he's gone, so." I say as I get back to work. Once done AJ and Mary head inside the fort and I smile a bit as I watch them.

"This is just like the farm." AJ says as he pokes his head out the entrance and I nod.

"Except you aren't so small anymore, you're a teenager now, almost an adult." I say and he nods.

"Hell yea." He says and I chuckle a bit and I look to Clementine as she smiles at us.

"God, I wish I had my camera still." She says and I think a bit and I go over to my bag and I open it up and smile as I grab the old camera from the farm and I hand it to her.

"I remember packing it in my bag a long time ago." I say and she smiles at me and then moves me over to the fort and sits me down and AJ and Mary have their heads out and I chuckle again and then the flash happens and I look to Clementine and I chuckle a bit more.

"You good?" Mary asked and I nod.

"Yea I'm fine, just happy."

"That's good." AJ says and I think and I look around the house a bit, seeing as we have nothing better to do. I search in what seems to be a teenagers old room and I see an old big CD player. I turn it on and see it still works and I smile as I turn it off and look around for any CD's to play.

"Hey you good?" I hear and turn to look at Mary and AJ.

"Yea, just found something you guys should know." I say as I hold up the big CD player and they look at it confused and I chuckle.

"You listen to music on it, trust me it's much better than that old record player back at the school." I say as I look to AJ and he smiles as he takes the device from me and heads down the stairs and I look for some CD's again, with Mary's house we were able to find some and we both head down the stairs and I see Clem looking at the CD player.

"You know how to work it?" I asked.

"Honestly, no I never had one to be honest, and my friend never let me play hers when we were kids." Clem says and I nod as I grab an old CD and I open the player and place the disk in. I turn it on and I listen for anything.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too." The song pours out the radio Softly and I make sure to turn the volume down a bit as I look to Clementine and smile.

"'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me." I hold my hand out a bit for her and she looks to me then to the kids as they smile too and I chuckle. She takes my hand gently and we slowly sway to the music and I look at her.

"Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?"

"I just want to hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
(Yes I do)." I pull her a little closer and I look at the kids as they laugh a little at Clementine who has not only awkward footing right now but she's also blushing like crazy.

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight ('Til tomorrow)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"

"Corazón, I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor cómo te extraño"

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too." I sing a bit as I look to her, she smiles and nods as we dance a bit more.

"Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of our lives ('Til tomorrow)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly"

"Dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight ('Til tomorrow)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly (I'll be dreaming)"

"Dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight ('Til tomorrow)  
Dreaming with you tonight (Endlessly)  
Endlessly  
Endlessly  
Dreaming." The song ends and I look at Clementine as we slowly stop dancing, I kiss her cheek gently and she looks to me.

"You good?" She asked and I nod a bit as I turn to see AJ and Mary playing in the fort a bit, I hadn't noticed they had gone in, I was to fixated on Clementine to notice.

"Let's sit for a bit, my leg is starting to hurt." She says and I nod as we go to the kitchen and sit in the remaining two chairs that we left in here. I watch as Clementine makes some coffee and I look around a bit. I shake my head as I look out the window and I see a crow fly on by.

"Your first picture." I say.

"Pardon?" She asked as she turned to look at me and I looked at her.

"Your first picture was of a crow, right?" I asked and she nods.

"I'm surprised you remember that." She says as she placed the coffee mugs in front of us.

"I remember a lot of things." I tell her.

"Like?" She asked.

"We went to Howes once, the music started to play and that's where we had our first dance…. When we went fishing one day, it was when the weather was warmer and you were wearing this short tan shirt and jeans, I was wearing a green shirt with my jeans and I looked to you, a stuttering sweaty mess swearing and…. I asked if you wanted to be with me forever…. You were shocked when I asked and I tried to play it off like I didn't just say that and I ended up falling into the river and you laughed." I say and she giggled a bit and I smile.

"When we looked over the defenses, we took a seat on the roof of the bell tower and…. And you said you wanted to be more than friends…. And then you kissed me… and I said 'Holy shit.'" I say remembering.

"Well that's romantic." She says and I chuckle.

"I mean… holy shit…. Just imagine…. We have come so far in life, the dead are disappearing as we speak, communities are being made, some good some bad…. By the time I have grey hairs we'll be semi back to normal. You know." I say as I look to her and she nods a bit.

"Well you're starting to get grey hairs so." She says jokingly and I laugh a bit.

"Shit I'm in my thirties now…. Honestly didn't think I'd make it this far, if you told me all those years ago that I'd be thirty-something years old, Married, and got two kids to look after, I would have called you out on it." I say as she pours some coffee for us and I take a drink of mine and I watch as AJ and Mary try to figure out how to work the CD player.

"You have no regrets?" She asked and I look down at my lap and then back at her as I take a breath.

"Yea… a few…. Like saving Tenn, being nicer to Louis…. Not listening to Joan…. I thought I was doing good for you but in the end, I get shot by David, I get beaten by Louis, and I…. I just think some bad thoughts…. You think we should have ever left the school? When we went to the farm and all?" I asked.

"I have no clue; things change no matter what." She says.

"But if we didn't leave, we would probably still be there, Tenn…. Would still be here instead of…. There." I say as my throat begins to close. I wanted to cry.

"I know Minnie still blames me, it was all my fault, I should have done something to save him." I say.

"Vi, I'm going to tell you something that Lee told me once, in the moment you do what you have to, when you look back on it you think you could do something differently but when it happens things can change for you and others…. Especially now in this world." She says and I chuckle sadly.

"It just sucks you know." I say and she nods.

"Yea it does, but look, you've taken care of AJ and now Mary." She says and I nod as I try and relax a bit but I can't.

"You've helped the most." I say.

"Hey you said it not me." She says and I chuckle as she looked at me.

"Yea… Yea I did." I mumbled as I look around a bit.

"Hey what's this?" AJ asked and then I heard something through the radio.

"FUCK! Um…I have no idea if this works but……. hey there's a radio…… stat-……. that's still working, fuck if anyone is out ther-." The radio cut off as I got up quickly and looked at it.

"The fuck was that?" Mary asked.

"Language…. And I have no clue." I say as I look at the radio and waited a bit before there was static and Walker sounds. I heard a scream or two and I look to the ground as I hear more Walker sounds and I clench my hands in fists.

"Shit, you think they died?" I asked as Clem walked next to me and she looked at me worried and I looked at the kids.

"If they are, we can help them, right?" AJ asked and Mary nodded and I shook my head.

"I don't think they did." I say.

"We don't know that." Mary says.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we can't have more people with us, and ya'll just got away from Joan, we don't know anything about this person or people." I say.

"But they're just survivors Violet." AJ says and I look at him.

"We can't risk it, and we won't risk it, I'm sorry but the Walkers aren't the issue it's people more than ever." I say to them all.

"I'm not going to risk you guys for someone we have no clue who they are." I say.

"WE CAN'T LET THEM DIE IF WE CAN HELP THEM, WE SHOULD!" AJ yelled and I look at him sadly and I think and look back to the radio and I co over to it to see the station and I nod as I shut it off and head over to the maps and look around it.

"Violet." Clem says worried and I circle some old radio stations and I look at her.

"What is it Clem?" I asked as I worked more.

"Violet what are you doing?" She asked and I look to AJ as he glared at bit at me and I look back to Clementine then him as his face changed from anger to sad I guess he didn't like that he yelled at me, I don't know. I sigh a bit as I work on the map more just to make sure I didn't miss anything on it.

"I'll go look at the old radio stations and see where this person or people are…. I'm just going to see if they're ok not bring them here." I say as I go grab a bag and fill it up just a bit not much and I go grab my rifle and I look at her.

"You and the kids can leave in the truck; I'm going by foot now." I tell her quietly and she looked to me and tried to say something but I stop her.

"I got to do this…. AJ is right, we can't let them die if we could help them, but I'm not risking you or their lives just to be safe." I tell her and she looks at me sadly.

"Just watch them, if you have to leave then leave, just leave the markings if you want me to follow that's all I ask." I say and I hurry to the door and start heading to the first radio station that was on the map.

"Hmm, ten miles away." I mumbled as I headed into the woods, careful of any walkers that could still be lurking in these areas.


	16. Living Gift

(Violet's Pov)

-Six Days Later-

It's been days since I've been looking through all the radio stations to see if there were any survivors heck I was back in Georgia I had gone into Atlanta even which was not that bad but still needed to be careful, I'm not going to lie but I was loosing all hope on finding someone alive, I went farther out just to make sure these people were ok and then I would see people had stayed in the radio station but would leave before I could reach them, I finally got to the last station as I looked around for any walkers, there were a few and they looked dead for a good time but not to long ago either. I quietly head into the building and look around and hear for anything but no sound was made so I walked around some more to one of the chairs and I take a break but I keep my guard up as I sigh a bit and look around more.

"Fucking god damn it, I try to do one good thing but, in the end, it doesn't fucking matter." I groan as I get back up then I hear a gun click and I turn and aim my rifle at a woman and I glare at her.

"Oh god I thought you were a person." She says and I recognize the voice.

"You called on the radio, who else is with you?" I asked as I looked around more.

"My sister and my other group members, please you have to help us, one of them was bitten and we… we cut their arm off but we don't have medicine, or at least enough." They say scared.

"Shel what the fuck?" I hear and turn to see another girl.

"Becca stop this we need to get help for Russell." The woman Shel says and I look at her.

"How long ago was his arm cut?" I asked.

"You're going to help?" She asked surprised and I nodded as she took me to their friend and I saw a few new people and two familiar ones and I glare at them.

"Jesus fucking Christ not you." Mike says.

"Wait you know this woman?" Shel asked.

"Yea, we met a few years back, but right now I'm going to help your friend and then I'll be on my way." I say as she takes me to a young black male and I opened my bag and grabbed some medicine for him to take and looked at his arm.

"Shit this was not a clean cut, but I can work with it." I say as I get to work on the man.

"Th-Thank you." He says and I nod.

"Yea." I say as I work more on his arm.

"Shit, she might kill him." Mike says.

"I won't now shut the fuck up." I say as I work more.

"Your fucking girlfriend killed Arvo, how can we trust you hu?" He asked.

"Wait what?" Becca asked.

"Now is not the time asshole so just stop or I'm going to fuck up and he'll get an infection for fuck sake." I say as I work more on him.

"Jesus just stop Mike." Russell says and I look at him sadly.

"How long ago were you bitten?" I asked him.

"Hmmm two hours…. We got it in time?" He asked a bit scared and I nodded.

"Yea, yea you guys did, that's good." I say as I clean his wound and bandage him up and looked at him as he slept a bit and I sigh and look to the rest of the group.

"He's going to be fine, just check his bandages after a few days keep his wound nice and clean and if his stump starts to feel hot he might have an infection, if it feels hot and tingling, then he's not going to make it." I tell them as as we walk out and I go to find a place to clean my hands.

"Explain how you know Mike?" I hear Shel ask and I look to her and I sigh.

"Him and Bonnie along with a guy named Arvo were wondering around my school, the place I lived at since all this mess… anyway we brought them to our school and kept them locked up because I didn't know them but… My wife did." I say.

"Who is your uh… Wife?" She asked and I look to her a bit.

"Clementine." I say.

"Wait…. Does she have a baseball cap with a D on it?" She asked and I look at her.

"Maybe… why?" I asked.

"Honestly her group did mine a fucking favor by killing Carver, that man was a fucking psycho, killed one of his own just because apparently he didn't do a good job." She says and I look at her.

"So what happened with this Arvo guy?" She asked.

"Clementine shot him, hours after he said he would get his group to come and rape and kill us kids, shit we were just kids and he says that sick stuff… Clementine didn't like it, and Ruby didn't either…. I didn't know till after we gave Bonnie and Mike supplies and they left." I explained and we stayed silent for a bit.

"So, how'd you know about medicine so well?" She asked to get off topic.

"My old friend Ruby taught me, then when I was in another community I had to learn, I was second in command and shit…. I've seen plenty of people lose limbs from Walker bites…. Clementine also got bit and lost a leg so… yea." I say and cross my arms a bit.

"Jesus… is she?"

"No, she's alive and well, or as well as she can be." I say.

"I know she was grouped up with Rebecca she was a pregnant lady is she uh?" She asked and I looked to her.

"Rebecca died, Clementine said it was a few hours after the heard attacked Howes." I say remembering what Clementine told me.

"Shit… and the baby?" She asked sadly.

"The baby was fine, he's currently with my wife, and we have another kid with us, but they're both really good shots, so I wouldn't try and fuck with them." I say and she nods.

"Got to teach them when they're young these days." She says sadly and I nod.

"Well the Walkers are dying off anyway so by the time they become adults there shouldn't be much, but if we die, we still got to destroy the brain." I say and she nods.

"Can't be to careful anymore." I say.

"So, what is your story?" I asked and we talked a bit as we walked to the rest of her group, they talked about their past as well and I would listen and I went to check on Russell who seemed to be doing better and I sigh.

"That's good." I say.

"Thanks for… helping him you know." I hear and look to see Becca and I nod.

"Can't let more people die, especially if I can help them." I say.

"I didn't trust people for a long time, back in my old group, before Carver, there was a man that tried to steal our food, and our old group leader… killed him…. Then one of our own she was trying to leave after she took some stuff from us, but my sister just took the RV we had and left, I guess she didn't like the idea of killing someone we knew." She says and I look to her.

"You know… I have a friend, and I hate his guts to this day, but…. I could never kill him…. Hurt him, hell yea but kill him? No…. I don't know about him though, honestly I don't think he would hesitate to kill me, but I don't know…. Everyone is different." I explain and she looked to me.

"Yea… You're right." She says and looks to me.

"Was there a girl with Clementine, her name was Sarah." She says and I look at her.

"No." I tell her and she looked down.

"Shit…. Sorry." She says and leaves and I sigh as I look at Russell again and I head out the room and look to Bonnie and Mike as they looked at me and Bonnie came up to me.

"How ya been?" She asked.

"You know, Major issues with walkers, having to deal with some kids and seeing death, but ain't nothing new." I tell her, honestly, I never had any ill feelings towards Bonnie.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well the supplies you gave us helped in the long run, we got trapped in a building for a few days and well you know." She says and I nod.

"Hmm, still doesn't mean anything." Mike says and I look at him.

"Don't listen to him, he's just thinking about the past, which he should stop doing." Bonnie says and I nod.

"Hey, I'm Wyatt." A man says and I nod.

"Nice to meet you." I say and he nods.

"So um, thanks for saving Russell and all we really appreciate it." He says and I nod as he leaves.

"I'll stay for a few more hours and then head out." I tell them.

"No please stay the night, have dinner, it's still dangerous to walk out at night and you must be tired." Shel says and I think a bit and nod.

"Alright if that's fine with you guys." I say as I look to them.

"I'm fine with-it Becca says and the others except Mike agree.

"Look I just have my issues." He says.

"Mike, he shot Clementine, as a child, of course she's going to have ill feelings for him, and after what he said to Clementine and Ruby, god I wouldn't blame her, he was threating me, her family, and friends, you'd do the same if I did the same thing Arvo pulled." I say and he looked to me.

"I'm not asking you to forgive her or anything, I'm just asking you to push those feelings aside for now, once I'm done here you can burn a hole in the back of my head with your eyes." I tell him and he grumbled a bit and nods and I nod as well.

"Thank you." I say and we all sit down and eat.

"So, you use to be in command of a group hu?" Shel asked and I nodded as I ate the can of peaches Clem had in my bag automatically, she knows I love this stuff, just like her and her apples.

"Yea, and second in command of another one it was huge but uh…. It got taken down not to long ago." I say and they look at me.

"Shit, why?" Russell asked as we looked to him.

"The group that attacked us was part of the Old New Frontier group, it's a strange story." I explain.

"Tell us we have time." Vince says and I think and I nod.

"The new group I was in had a leader named Joan, and she was in charge of the Old New Frontier group before years back, well people that lived from her old group followed her, and her right-hand man David formed another group after the fall of Richmond. Anyway, Joan and her group took me and my family captive after we left my old group in Florida, I hated the fact that we got caught but if we didn't work with them then we'd die…. And sadly I thought that what we were doing was good, the place had solar power, wind turbines working, water, everything, they had schooling for kids, jobs for people, homes it was like the world never ended to them, hell they had their own fucking money printed too, imagine that." I say and they all look at me.

"David and his brother killed one of our group members and held me and another member of my group captive, they broke my leg and kept hurting it… after a while we were able to go home but… we lost one guy to them, and I didn't like it, so for months I was planning on attacking them once we had them pinned, but instead they throw grenades in my community blow out our wall let the dead walk in and kill children, elderly, people just in general…. They kidnapped me after I told AJ to get his mom and sister out and I was locked up for a good while…. They finally let me out and well, they threatened my life if I came back, but yet they wanted to bring my wife to see them, fuck that." I say getting pissed.

"They hurt me, and they want me to do that, it's fucking funny….I mean… after all they did to me and my family… they could have killed them and not care." I say quietly and I finish my peaches and stare at my lap.

"Shit…. Just…. fucking hell." Vince says.

"Hell, if you want, we can take out that group." Becca says and I chuckle a bit.

"Nah, they got kids there too, and some goo friends of mine and their kids, I'm not like them, there's only two people I want gone." I say.

"That David guy?" Wyatt says and I nod.

"And his brother, they can rot for all I care." I say and I look at them.

"Shit sounds like hell." Shel says and I nod.

"They deserve it after what they did, their attack was stupid." I say as I tap my leg.

"With how you explained things I'd say uh yea it was stupid." Vince says and I nod as I look out the window and I see the sun setting a bit, Russell had gone back to sleep and I look at sun setting a bit more and I lean back in the chair a bit and I think.

"You good?" I hear and look to Bonnie.

"You know how many times I've been asked that?" I asked and she shrugs.

"A lot…. But hey least people take the time to worry about others…. It's strange you know?" I asked and she nod.

"About what Arvo said…. I didn't know…. I just… was in shock." She says and I nod.

"I don't blame you honestly." I say and she nods as I look at the stars.

"You can sleep on the couch over there tonight, it's not comfortable but it's the best we got." She says and I nod.

"It's fine, we all should be use to sleeping on shitty beds." I joke and she nods and laughs a little.

"God Clementine had grown up so much, besides a few years ago I last saw her as a little girl, but once Arvo shot her I wanted to help but Kenny, he scared me so much, after all I had been through before I just… I just couldn't take it anymore with people that snapped." She says and she grabbed a cigarette and offered one to me. I think a bit and I take it and she hands me a match which I light my cigarette with.

"Before I joined Carvers group I was with this man and his wife, Leland and Dee….. god the fact that I can remember theor names makes it sad." She says and I watch her and listen.

"Well they helped me out a lot, use to be on drugs and they helped me but uh…. Dee thought I was trying to take her husband, but we were just friends, I never really had people that cared for me you know…. And we had to run from these people because Dee had taken medicine from them and god, she had a flashlight and I though she was the people chasing us, the people that shot me in my shoulder and I…. I killed her, hit her head with those big iron rods they have on a farm, and I hit her head so hard." She says sadly as she takes a drag of her cigarette and I watched her.

"She kept calling me a bitch, a junkie, and mean things, saying I was trying to take her husband from her, saying I killed her for him, but I swear on my life that I didn't know it was her, she didn't call out or anything and I was so scared, I needed both her and Leland they helped me so much but… she didn't trust me and she died thinking badly of me… then later on Leland got trapped and I tried to help him but he just told me to go…. Those were the last two people before these guys that is…. That cared for me." She says and I watch her.

"Yea, it's terrible when people you care about get hurt or hurt you." I say and I take a drag of my cigarette.

"Tell me about it." She says.

"You cared for that Arvo guy?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"He was good for a while, I still didn't forgive him for what he did to clementine, I couldn't forgive anyone that would shoot a kid, but honestly I was so scared of being alone I just kept my mouth shut and I dealt with it… and I regret it, but I don't regret getting away from Kenny." She says and I look at her.

"What did he do?" I asked curios about what she had to say about one of the men that Clementine looked up to.

"He… After Carver had beaten him with a radio, he changed from what I heard about him from Clementine he changed from what she remembered him when she was younger you know." She says and I look at her and nod a bit.

"He beat Arvo because he didn't like the house that Arvo took us to, beat him cause he thought he lied about the food and supplies but he did take us to a house, granted it wasn't completely built but there were bags of food there… only thing is there wasn't baby formula for the baby so he got mad at that too… he just got mad and I got scared." She says and I nod.

"I would be too but what can we do? Heck I yelled at AJ and Clementine got on to me about it…. I felt so bad after that I never should have yelled at him…. He looks up to me, or so I'm told so… I thought I made myself look bad…. And that was the day we were attacked I don't think I ever apologized to him for that and now I feel worse if I didn't." I say trying to remember.

"He knows you didn't mean it." She says and I nod as I finish my cigarette and I snuff it out and sigh.

"I hope so, I mean he yelled at me and he regretted it, I know he did." I say as I get up and bid Bonnie a good night and I go lay on the couch and relax just a little bit. I slept for a good amount of time before I woke up and looked out the window and saw the sun and I get up and look around as I grabbed my bag.

"Heading out?" I hear and nod as I look to see Shel.

"I'll check on Russell before I go though." I say and she nods and I go look at Russell as he gets up and I checked on his arm a bit and I cleaned it.

"Make sure to air it out at some point and keep that stump clean ok? If you get an infection, I won't be here to help you." I tell him and he nods.

"Yea, thanks… thanks for helping me." He says and I nod and I get up and I head outside and I say good-bye to the rest of the people in the group and I start the long walk back to see if there was any sign of Clem and the kids leaving. I just looked at the trees and the road, I stop and look inside a car here and there as I head back home. I looked around an old garage area and see blood on the ground and I sigh as I see a motorcycle and I head over to it but there are no keys. I think and look around a bit under the seat and in the bags and just my luck I find a spare set of keys and I look around a bit.

"Fuck it could be a trap." I mumbled as I sighed and looked at the keys and tried them on the motorcycle and it starts a bit but doesn't turn over.

"Hm… just needs gas." I mumbled and I look around a bit and sigh as I hold the keys and I go look for some gas in cars. It wasn't long till I found a container to hold the gas in to take to the motorcycle and I got a good amount of gas in the canaster and I took it to the bike. Once I filled up the bike I tried to start it again and it did work and I smiled and chuckled a bit as I got on it and began to drive back home. I took a bit of a detour to make sure no one was following me but after a long while I stopped at an old pitstop and I looked at a sign and sighed as I park the bike inside the barricade and I go over to the front door and opened it. Surprisingly it opened up and I looked inside to find nothing and I sigh.

"Just great…. Well I didn't expect anything to be in here anyway." I mumbled to myself as I looked in the kitchen and I found some seeds for vegetables and I smile as I take them. I open the back door and I see nothing but dead bodies and I get sick by the smell.

"Fuck… Never got use to the smell." I say as I look around more and search the bodies to find nothing. I look to see two elderly looking women dead and I gag a bit as they rotted and I headed back inside. I then walked out back to the bike and looked at the pitstop and saw its name.

"Well whoever this Gil person was, least he left some stuff or at least whoever was here last did." I say and I drive off, I find an old restroom area and I take a quick stop into it and look inside. I see a dead body inside the woman's restroom and blood on the floor, I head back out and I see a grave marker and I shake my head a bit and then I hear a gunshot. I quickly get on my bike and start driving as fast as possible away from the location. It wasn't long till I finally got back into Tennessee State and I get to the house where Clem and the kids stayed. I park the bike and I knock on the door and it does open. AJ is at the door and he hugs me instantly and I am a bit shocked by his action but I hug him back.

"Hey bud what's wrong?" I asked as we walked in.

"You were gone for days, we thought the worse." He says.

"Shit, sorry, I had to track the people down for days, they kept moving and they were all the way back in Georgia." I say.

"Georgia really?" I hear and I look to Clementine as she walked in.

"Yea, but get this, the people knew about you, Bonnie and Mike were with them." I say.

"Fuck, did they follow you?" She asked worried.

"No, their friend was in bad shape when I got to them, guy named Russell, lost an arm Walker got him." I explained.

"….Who was all there?" She asked.

"Hmm, Wyatt, Vince, Shel, Becca, Russell, Bonnie, and Mike were all the people there." I tell her and she nods a bit.

"Alright…. Just got to make sure if they did follow then we need to be prepared.

"Alright, fair." I say and she nods.

"Oh I got this stuff." I say as I grabbed my bag and I pulled out the seeds and other small supplies.

"Seeds, we can start a farm again." She says and smiles.

"We should move one more time before we do that, you know." I say and she nods.

"Where did you get this stuff?" She asked as we put it back in my bag.

"At this pitstop, named Gil's, weird name right?" I asked and she looked to me a bit and nods just a little and I look at her.

"Were will we go now?" I hear and looked to Mary and AJ as they looked at us.

"We can head out to the countryside, like the farm hu?" I asked and AJ nodded. I smiled a bit at this and I look to Clementine. She looked tired and I pull her to me in a hug. I feel her wrap her arms around me and I smile a bit.

"Please told me you slept while I was gone." I say as we pull apart and she looked to me.

"Some days yes but some days no…. you know why I worry." She says and I nod as I take her to the couch and we take a seat. I relax a bit more and close my eye.

"You didn't sleep good either hu?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Hmm, drove most of the way to get here, got a motorcycle so it was a bit faster for me." I mumbled as I open one eye and I looked at her and I yawned a bit and I felt her lay her head on my shoulder and I smile a bit as I close my eye and I finally get some sleep, that I hadn't gotten for a few days now.


End file.
